Codename Kids Next Door Numbuh 60 (Patton) X OC Alexis
by destinycopley13
Summary: Alexis is a girl born with extraordinary powers. When she is left without a family and home what will happen when she meets the Kids Next Door. Alexis is a very beautiful girl who was very shy and only trusted her family before they were killed that is until she meets a certain black haired boy in the Kids Next Door. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC AND MAKING THIS STORY!
1. Meeting Alexis

Scroll down for beginning of story and if you cant get the link to work go to my profile on quotev my name on there is the same as on here I have all the stories on here on there too and you can see the pictures without a link

Looks in picture: 8UO0GjWurTD309yNLw00MF_2xno=/fit-in/700x350/filters:fixed_height(100,100):origin()/pre13/aece/th/pre/f/2014/183/0/1/numbuh_15_by_

Name: Alexis Hathaway

Nickname: Alex but is often called Lexi or snowflake by only Patton

Gender: Female

Age: 10 years

Birthday: July 10th

Weight: 115 Pounds

Species: Azure wolf/ were wolf

Mate: None yet

Eye color: Violet purple

Hair color: Light blonde

Hair type: Straight

Hair length: Picture

Highlights: Electric blue highlights( tips)

Skin tone: Kind of pale and not very tan

Alexis's voice: Sabrina Carpenter

Alexis's singing voice: Sabrina Carpenter

Perfume: Twisted peppermint always wears it

Codename: Number 6

Sector: Sector V

Quote:"Strength of the wolf is the pack and the strength of the pack is the wolf" and or "Destiny is not a matter of chance, it is a matter of choice; it is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved"

Height: 5'1

Looks: Picture, has cat eye like eye lashes, skinny, and kind of tall

Phone: m/set?.embedder=17939155&.svc=copypaste-and&id=193680881

Laptop: cgi/set?id=193804334

Shampoo, conditioner, deodorant, body wash, etc: cgi/set?id=193827942

Alexis's room: cgi/set?id=195793415

Usual clothes: cgi/set?id=194833322 (The wolf head is a birthmark on Alexis's right shoulder)

Outing clothes: cgi/set?id=194834920

Carnival clothes: untitled_249/set?id=197904946

Night wear: cgi/set?id=195144005

Date clothes: cgi/set?id=194835668

School clothes: cgi/set?id=194836227

Dance clothes: cgi/set?id=194836802

Battle clothes: cgi/set?id=194837317

Hot summer day clothes: cgi/set?id=194837963

Stage clothes: cgi/set?id=194839401

Birthday clothes: cgi/set?id=194840187

Alexis's theme in human form: Behind these hazel eyes /1EtT4lFF3Zc

Alexis and Numbuh 60 (Cotton)'s theme song: Chemicals react /watch?v=xAcOin8H68I&list=WL&index=96

Abilities: Super hearing and super smell

Powers: Elemental powers, healing powers, and sirenic voice

Weapons: Powers, sirenic voice, and S.P.I.C.E.R.

Skills in human form: Fighting, drawing, cooking, training, singing, assassin, thief, ninja, and a very skilled fighter

Styles of fighting: Fighting smart and wise

Specialties: Fighting, training, cooking, drawing, and singing

Hobbies: Singing, drawing, watching the sunset, cooking, reading, and taking walks

Likes: Drawing, singing, cooking, reading, adventure, missions, and help others

Dislikes: People who judge others before getting to know them

Favorite gum: Winter mint

Favorite movie: Justive League Vs Teen Titans

Favorite book: White fang

Favorite candy: Butterfinger

Favorite holiday: Valentines day

Favorite subject: Art and Choir

Favorite weather: Raining and sunny

Favorite TV show: Steven Universe

Favorite anime: Attack on Titan

Favorite cartoon: Courage the cowardly dog

Favorite animal: Fox

Favorite flowers: Rose

Favorite place: Near the forest

Favorite season: Fall and winter

Favorite colors: Silver and blue

Favorite time of day: Night and dawn

Favorite foods: Hamburgers

Favorite drinks: Milkshake

Favorite desserts: Peanut butter fudge

Fear: Losing my friends and family

Favorite songs: I'd come for you, Best friends forever, Gift of a friend, Shattered, Fighter, Just so you know, Take me away, and You found me

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, excitable, fast talker, sweet, funny, very powerful, very agile, very swift, very protective, deeply loyal, extremely fast, kind, very shy, stubborn, a dedicated friend, fearless, dependable, forgiving, selfless, quiet, out going, timid, polite, very beautiful, a bit childish, night owl, often leaps before thinking, and graceful

Crush: Numbuh 60( Patton)

Closest friend out of everyone: Numbuh 60( Patton)

Close friends: Numbuh 60( Patton), Numbuh 362( Racheal), Numbuh 5( Abigial), and Maurice

Best friends: Numbuh 60( Patton), Numbuh 362( Racheal), Numbuh 86( Fanny), Numbuh 5( Abigial), Numbuh 3( Kuki), and Maurice

Friends: Numbuh 60( Patton), Numbuh 362( Racheal), Numbuh 86( Fanny), Numbuh 5( Abigial), Numbuh 3( Kuki), Numbuh 1( Nigel), Numbuh 4( Wally), Numbuh 2( Hogie), Lizzie, Mushi, Numbuh 74, Numbuh 239, Numbuh 83( Sonya), Numbuh 84( Lee), and Maurice

Enemies: Father, some teens, villains, those that are evil, other wolf packs, and mean people

Past: Family was killed while mom took me away and told me to never return to the territory then went back to help but was killed

Wolf form

Looks in picture: albums/pp77/RussianWolfGirl/Wolf/moondrop_by_WolfLove_ ~c200

Name: Alexis Hathaway

Nickname: Alex but is often called Lexi or snowflake by only Patton

Gender: Female

Age: 1 year

Birthday: July 10th

Weight: 115 Pounds

Species: Azure wolf/ were wolf

Mate: None yet

Looks: Picture

Eyes: Violet purple

Fur: Solid White and with places of very light silver( The silver is in the same places as in the picture)

Alexis's voice: Sabrina Carpenter

Marks: Black swirls beside both eyes

Birthmark: solid black howling wolf head on right shoulder ( same howling wolf head as the one in all the clothing sets)

Alexis's theme song in wolf form: The red /watch?v=GGav0SBGGWc

Alexis and Numbuh 60 (Cotton)'s theme song: Chemicals React /watch?v=xAcOin8H68I&list=WL&index=96

Accessories: m/set?.embedder=17939155&.svc=copypaste-and&id=193843471

Abilities: Super hearing, can summon beautiful and strong white wing, super smell, a super bark, and super howl

Powers: Elemental powers, healing powers, and sirenic voice

Weapons: Powers, teeth, claws, and electric blue sword with black handle and black chain that can be used as a whip

Skills in wolf form: Fighting, hunting, tracking, running, trainging, assassin, thief, ninja, and a very skilled fighter

Favorite place: Near woods and lakes

Styles of fighting: Fighting smart and wise

Specialties: Fighting, hunting, traing, runing, tracking, and howling

Hobbies: Howling and taking walks

Favorite animal: Fox

Favorite flower: Rose

Favorite season: Fall and winter

Favorite scents: Pine

Favorite color: Silver and blue

Favorite time of day: Night and dawn

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, excitable, fast talker, sweet, funny, very powerful, very agile, very swift, very protective, deeply loyal, extremely fast, kind, very shy, stubborn, a dedicated friend, fearless, dependable, forgiving, selfless, quiet, out going, timid, polite, very beautiful, a bit childish, night owl, often leaps before thinking, and graceful

Crush: Numbuh 60( Patton)

Closest friend out of everyone: Numbuh 60( Patton)

Close friends: Numbuh 60( Patton), Numbuh 362( Racheal), Numbuh 5( Abigial), and Maurice

Best friends: Numbuh 60( Patton), Numbuh 362( Racheal), Numbuh 86( Fanny), Numbuh 5( Abigial), Numbuh 3( Kuki), and Maurice

Friends: Numbuh 60( Patton), Numbuh 362( Racheal), Numbuh 86( Fanny), Numbuh 5( Abigial), Numbuh 3( Kuki), Numbuh 1( Nigel), Numbuh 4( Wally), Numbuh 2( Hogie), Lizzie, Mushi, Numbuh 74, Numbuh 239, Numbuh 83( Sonya), Numbuh 84( Lee), and Maurice

Enemies: Father, some teens, villains, those that are evil, other wolf packs, and mean people

Past: Family was killed while mom took me away and told me to never return to the territory then went back to help but was killed

(Beginning of the story)

One day while Alexis is outside on a walk she soon finds a group of five kids. Alexis walks in human form over to where the kids can see her soon catching their attention. A girl with a red cap is the first to speak.

"Hi. Are you new around here?" The girl asks. Alexis then collapses as she shifts into a white wolf.

*Time skip*

After a few hours Alexis wakes up in wolf form sill and finds herself on a hospital bed with kids standing around the bed with weapons pointed at her all except for one male kid with a black hair and a orange cap.

"She's awake sir!" The boy with black hair yells.

"Ok number 60 were coming." A female voice calls. The group of kids Alexis saw earlier then walk in the room with a girl with blonde hair and another girl with red hair walk in with them. Alexis manages to get up and sit but falls but falls back down. Alexis growls and tries to sit up again but just falls back down again.

"Take it easy your arm was injured so we took care of it. You still seem weak so I suggest you just lay back down and rest until you regain your strength. None of us will hurt you unless you give us a reason to do so." The girl with blonde hair says. Alexis lays down knowing the girl is right and then once she is laying down Alexis focuses on the girl with blonde hair seeming to know she must be the leader of the group of kids.

"Who are you?" The girl with blonde hair asks.

"My name is Alexis Hathaway. But most call me Alex for short though. May I ask who all of you are and why it is you brought me here and where I am?" Alexis asks.

"We are the Kids Next Door but KND for short. Your at the artic training base. And we brought you here because you collapsed and you were hurt but we took care of your injuries but I'd advise you to get some rest and get your strength back up though. Now what are you exactly?" The girl with blonde hair asks.

"Not what I meant by who you all were. I meant your names." Alexis says.

"Answer my question about what you are and then we'll introduce ourselves more specifically." The girl with blonde hair says.

"I'm an azure wolf or to you all I am a were wolf. I am able to use elemental powers. I am a very skilled fighter." Alexis says.

"Ok. Well anyways I am Number 362 the supreme commander of the kids next door but my name is Racheal." Racheal says.

"I am Number 60 and my name is Patton." Patton says.

"I am Number 86 and my name is Fanny." Fanny says.

"I am Number 1 my name is Nigel and I am the leader of sector V." Nigel says.

"I'm Number 2 and my name is Hougie and its nice to meet you Alex." Hougie says.

"Hi I'm Number 3 but you can call me Kuki though." Kuki says.

"I'm Number 4 and I'm Wally." Wally says.

"And I'm Number 5 and the name is Abigial nice to meet you Alexis." Abigial says.

"Nice to meet you all but if you all knew what was good for you. You would have left me where you found me." Alexis sighs.

"Why's that exactly?" Racheal asks.

"Let's just say that their are those that would either like to see me dead or those that would like to use my abilities for evil and I won't allow that to happen. I'd fight until every last drop of blood in my body is gone before I let that happen." Alexis says.

"Do you not have a pack to protect you or a home that you can go to?" Fanny asks. Alexis shakes her head sadly.

"No my pack was killed and my home was destroyed in a forest fire." Alexis says sadly.

"Well in that case how would you like to be a KND operative but you'll have to have a couple tests done though just to make sure your not bluffing about what you said so at least that way you won't have to go through a whole big lot of training that you don't need because of what you've told us if its true. But you'll have to stay at the artic base until the tests are done ok." Racheal says.

"That's fine with me." Alexis says.

"You can stay here at the artic base ok until the tests have been done and until we can assign you to a sector if what you've told us is true." Rachel says. Alexis nods.

"Number 60 show her to a room." Rachel orders.

"Yes sir. Alright Alexis follow me." Number 60 says. Alexis gets up and quickly follows the boy to a room and once he leaves the room Alexis shifts to wolf form and curls up on the bed and goes to sleep.


	2. First day

The next day after Alexis is accepted into the Knd she is sent to the artic training base to pass a few tests before she is assigned to a sector. After passing two tests Alexis waits for Numbuh 362 to tell her what her next test will be.

"Alright Alexis your finally test will be a fight against me." Numbuh 60 says. Alexis then sees Numbuh 60 grab a broom and at that Alexis makes a staff out of ice.

"A fight against Numbuh 60? Do you think she can handle doing that?" Numbuh 5 asks.

"Well Numbuh 5 she needs to be able to handle herself in a fight." Numbuh 362 says. Numbuh 60 then tries attacking Alexis only to have all of his attacks blocked.

"Amazing you fight almost as well as a trained operative." Numbuh 60 says.

"Funny I was going to say the same thing about you." Alexis says deflecting another attack.

"That's hitting a little below the belt don't you think." Numbuh 60 says. Alexis smiles.

"No. This is." Alexis says as she fakes an attack for Numbuh 60's head knowing he would block it and then trips him making him fall onto his back. Alexis then points her staff at Numbuh's 60 throat.

"Touche." Numbuh 60 says as Alexis helps him up.

"Well welcome to the Kids Next Door Alexis or should say Numbuh 6. Your sector will be the Artic base so you'll be here ok." Numbuh 362 says. Alexis smiles and nods.


	3. Nightmares

Later on the next night after Alexis is assigned to the Artic training base after she is given her room and everyone has went to bed including stays in wolf form as she is sleeping and starts to have an old night mare she used to have when she was little.

*Alexis's dream*

Alexis sees a puppy version of her and watches as she sees her mother gently places the younger her in some bushes. The younger Alexis tries to follow Alexis's mother.

"Stay." Alexis's mom says. The younger Alexis stops and whines.

"Please I don't want you to lose you your life. Alexis I will sacrifice my life for you." Alexis mother says. Alexis watches wanting to cry seeing her mother.

"Alexis no matter what happens to the pack and I you must not come back and always remember who you are outside and inside your heart, spirit, soul, and mind. And you must not let the black wolf that is attacking us known as Chaos and the rest of his pack find you and gain your powers for they are rare and will make you a powerful wolf. And know this and remember it well you will always be my child and your father and I love you more than we could ever show or say. We are very proud of you. Even though we wont be together anymore the pack as well as your father and I will always be there to guide you whenever you need us and we will be there with you always. Stay safe young one." Alexis's mother said. Alexis almost starts to cry seeing her mother.

"Run." Alexis's mother says causing Alexis's younger self to run like the wind and vanish from sight as her mother goes back to fight with the pack. Alexis then finds herself in a field and sees a black wolf.

"Your a weakling." The black wolf says. Alexis snarls lowering her head recognizing the black wolf as Chaos.

"They all died because of you an you let it happen." Chaos says. Alexis then hears her mothers voice screaming.

"You ran away with your tail between your legs and left them to die when they needed you. You are weak. Your a coward. You'll always be a weakling." Chaos says. Alexis growls.

"No! No I'm not. I'm not weak and I'm not a coward!" Alexis yells. Chaos chuckles.

"Leave me alone!" Alexis snarls. Alexis mother then appears in front of her.

"Mother?" Alexis asks and slowly walks towards her. Alexis mother then bares teeth and fangs at Alexis making her stop cold turkey in her tracks and leave her with a look of fear and sorrow.

"Did I do something wrong?" Alexis asks as she backs away from her mother.

"I am not your mother you betrayed the entire family. You coward you ran away when your family needed you how could you." Alexis's mother says. Alexis is soon back into a corner. As Alexis looks at her mother she sees her get attacked by Chaos and killed.

"Mom! No!" Alexis yells.

"Your weak." Chaos says right before Chaos jumps Alexis and bites Alexis in the leg making her yelp and wake up.

*Dream over*

Alexis wakes up in a hurry panting, scared, and panicked. Alexis then hears someone open the door to her bedroom. Alexis jumps up snarling but stops seeing number 60 enter the room.

"I heard you yelp are you ok?" Patton asks as he locks Alexis's door quickly without her knowing he did so that he may talk to Alexis alone considering she yelped and may not want a whole bunch of people bothering her. Alexis shifts to human form and gets up out of her bed.

"Yes I'm alright. Thank you for asking but go on back to bed I'm alright." Alexis says trying to hide the fact that she was scared and worried. Patton sighs and walks over to Alexis and pushes her back onto her bed to where she is sitting on it and then sits beside her and places a hand on her leg. Alexis blushes slightly.

"Come on what's wrong? You can tell me. Besides I can tell your trying to hide something and if you don't tell me I'll just keep asking you about it until you tell me." Patton says. Alexis sighs knowing he is not lying about him not stopping about asking her what is bothering her until she tells him if she does no tell him now.

'I had a really bad nightmare that I haven't had since I was young and it just got me riled up." Alexis says sadly.

"What was it about Lexi?" Patton asks calling her the nickname he gave her when she arrived at the artic base and blushing slightly where he has a crush on Alexis. Alexis looks at Patton with tears in her eyes. Patton sees Alexis crying and instantly pulls her into a hug and doesn't let go.

"It was a n-nightmare about my m-..mothers and my packs death and the w-wolf who did it. The wolf kept saying it was... all my fault for their death and that I .. should never have even been b-.. born." Alexis says crying.

"Shhh. It's ok it was only a nightmare. It's over now." Patton says trying to calm Alexis down as she cries into his chest while he combs one of his hands through her messy bed head and keeps his other hand on her back.

"I was so scared when I heard my mothers scream and that wolfs voice again." Alexis says calming down.

"Don't worry it wasn't real I promise it was just a dream and dreams can't hurt you." Patton says before laying down on Alexis's bed and pulls Alexis with him. Alexis bushes red.

"Go back to sleep Alexis. I'll stay with you until you fall asleep ok." Patton says.

"You don't have to stay with me number 60. Besides I'm not someone who's worth worrying about anyways." Alexis says as she lays her head on Patton's chest. Patton then wraps his arms around Alexis protectively.

"I want to stay with you and besides you were crying and I'm not going to leave you alone or at least not for tonight anyways. And you are worth worrying about because I worry about you but then again I worry about all of my team members. Just go to sleep ok and don't worry the others won't come in here I locked the door so they couldn't ok." Patton says.

"Alright." Alexis says closing her eyes.

"Oh and Lexi one more thing. You don't have to call me number 60 all the time. Your more than welcome to call me Patton." Patton says as he closes his eyes.

"Ok. And goodnight." Alexis says before falling asleep.

"Goodnight." Patton says before falling asleep quickly.


	4. Bullied

The next day while Alexis is eating lunch in human form she notices a couple boys walking over to her.

"Well look we have here. If isn't it the Drill Sargent's favorite little wolf pup." One of the boys say. Just as Alexis starts to get up and walk away one of the boys grab Alexis by her arm. Alexis then flips the boy over her back and kicks him between the legs stunning him. Just as Alexis thinks she can walk away the other two boys boy grab Alexis's arms.

"Let me go!" Alexis yells.

"Let her go!" A angry voice says not far away. Alexis looks to see Patton coming over looking angry. The three boys then take off running before Patton can catch them leaving Alexis.

"Are you alright?" Patton asks.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks." Alexis says.

"No problem but to make sure they don't try anything else how about you just stick with me from now on." Patton suggests. Alexis nods as they go and eat lunch.


	5. A walk together in the woods

A week later Patton and Alexis decide to go for a walk in the woods close to Sector V to get some peace and quiet from their team at the Artic Base.

"So how are you liking being a Kids Next Door operative so far?" Patton asks.

"Loving it besides I'm happy just to have a friends like you, Numbuh 362, Numbuh 86, and Sector V. It lets me know I have a home here and a family even if you guys aren't blood lined to me." Alexis says smiling.

"That's good. I'm glad to see your happy." Patton says. Alexis stops hearing some twigs snap causing her to let a low growl escape her lips.

"Did you hear something?" Patton asks stopping beside Alexis. Alexis then notices three wolves coming over to them growling.

"Well look what we have here boys." The largest wolf says of the three. Alexis shifts into wolf form.

"Looks to be that dirt blood that's been running around." The smallest wolf of the three says. Alexis snarls gives a warning snarl to the wolves.

"Leave us alone we don't want any trouble." Patton says.

"Oh look it's one of those human child brats who are always running around. How about we teach that boy some respect?" The largest of the wolves says as they start walking over towards Patton. Alexis jumps in front of Patton and bares her teeth in a aggressive growl.

"Beat it this isn't your territory it's my pack's territory. Patton get out of here or climb a tree and call for help." Alexis growls. Patton nods and gets out his communicator.

"It's beautiful day to kill." One of the wolves says as it then attacks and bites Alexis in the leg making her yelp. Another one of the three wolves then tackles Alexis and sends her flying at the ground with a thud making her yelp loudly. As Alexis goes to get up she hears voices of what sounds to be a large group of humans. As Alexis looks to see she sees Sector V, Numbuh 362, Numbuh 86 and some other kids with weapons.

"We got your distress call Numbuh 60." Numbuh 362 says as she hands him a S.P.L.A.K.E.R.

"Leave her alone." Patton says as he helps Alexis up.

"Stay out of this brat you'll live longer." The largest wolf says.

"Leave him and my pack alone. They're not who your after I am." Alexis growls angrily and viciously.

"How dare you talk to us you filthy little dirt blood. It isn't a wonder your pack is dead because of you. Your nothing but trouble for everyone you meet. It's a wonder why your pack even thought you were worth protecting and dying over. Do you honestly think these human children are any different? Do you think they'll accept you for who and what you are? Once they see you for what you really are a monster they'll cast you out just like every other wolf pack has. Just like your old pack did." The largest wolf says.

"Leave her alone." Patton says standing beside Alexis getting mad.

"How about we show this boy where his place lies." The largest wolf says. The two smaller wolves then attack Patton and then pin him down by the throat.

"Numbuh 60!" Alexis yells in fear. Sector V then tries to jump in and help but Numbuh 362 and Numbuh 86 stop them noticing something is up with Alexis. Alexis's eyes then go red and she lets out a vicious enraged howl frightening the largest wolf of the three. Alexis then attacks the wolf holding Patton by the throat and breaks his neck killing him before she uses her plant powers to use a large vine to break the back of the other wolf holding Patton killing him. Alexis then charges at the largest wolf and tackles him at a tree making him split his skull open when he hits the tree killing him. Alexis growls before her eyes return to violet purple and she runs over to Patton quickly.

"Patton are you ok?" Alexis asks worriedly helping Patton up as the others come over as Alexis shifts to human form.

"Alexis your bleeding." Numbuh 362 says seeing Alexis arm.

"I'm fine Numbuh 362. It's just a scratch." Alexis says quickly trying to cover her arm.

"Come on Alexis your hurt let us take care of your arm." Numbuh 5 says.

"Alright." Alexis sighs. They all then head back to Sector v's tree house. Once at Sector V's tree house Alexis sits down on the couch with Patton sitting down next to her while Numbuh 3 gets the first aid kit.

"Still thinking about what that wolf said Alexis?" Patton asks.

"Am I that noticeable?" Alexis asks sighing.

"Well I'd be thinking about what that wolf said to if someone said that stuff to me." Numbuh 2 says setting the first aid kit down and opening it up.

"Only reason I'm thinking about it is because it's true. All wolves see me as is a monster. Every pack that has ever taken me in has cast me out because of what I am and who I am. I never seem to find a pack that wants me so I just started living on my own. That is until I met all of you and you all took me in." Alexis says sadly and crying.

"My pack is dead because of me. That wolf was right my pack should have just let them kill me maybe then my family would still be alive. It's my fault." Alexis says starting to cry more not even paying any attention to Numbuh 3 stitching up her arm and tending to her wound.

"Alexis that's not your fault. Your pack chose that fate. They did it to protect you." Numbuh 362 says kindly trying to calm Alexis down.

"Alexis listen were not going to cast you out like those other wolves did. Your apart of the Kids Next Door now or as you would put it our pack now. You might not be blood lined to any of us but you are family ok so don't worry." Numbuh 86 says kindly.

"Numbuh 362 and Numbuh 86 are right. Your apart of our pack now and we wont let anything happen to you. We'll protect you we promise." Patton says kindly calming Alexis down the rest of the way.

"I'll go order some pizza for lunch." Numbuh 1 says and heads outside with the others all but Alexis and Patton. Patton relaxes on the couch with watching some TV for a bit. Alexis lays her head down on Patton's shoulder causing him to have her lean up long enough for him to put his arm around her. Alexis then soon falls asleep in Patton's arms feeling safe with him and feeling protective over him until the others start calling Patton and she to come and get their slices of pizza before they all head back to their own sectors.


	6. Alone together at the artic base

One day while Alexis is sleeping in her room on her bed in human form no longer feeling the need to be defensive she soon wakes up to find Patton standing in the door leaning on the wall.

"Morning Patton." Alexis says yawning as she gets out of bed. Patton blushes slightly at Alexis as he looks at her making her blush slightly as well.

"What are you doing up?" Alexis asks as she stretches.

"Waiting for you to get up. The others are gone today where they went to the carnival and are going to be do something with family so we pretty much got the entire place to ourselves today until tomorrow at around noon." Patton says.

"At least we can get some peace and quiet today. Anyways were you waiting for me to get up so we can get some breakfast or was it something else?" Alexis asks.

"Breakfast." Patton says.

"Come on let's go get something to eat." Patton says. Alexis nods and follows Patton to the kitchen. While Patton is getting the cereal and milk while Alexis gets some spoons and bowls. Soon after getting his breakfast and sitting down Patton looks at Alexis while she is eating and watches her wolf down her food.

"You know you should slow down some when your eating. Besides it's not like anyone is going to try and take your food." Patton says as he takes a bite of his food.

"Sorry." Alexis says as she stops eating for a moment to talk.

"I'm just used to eating as quick as possible because the rules out in the forest were pretty much either eat or starve and another one of the rules was either eat or be eaten. So again sorry." Alexis says a bit embarrassed blushing a bit.

"You don't have to worry about anyone taking your food away from you here." Patton says.

"My sweet little snowflake. I'll protect you." Patton says a bit teasingly knowing she does not like being called snowflake as he gets done eating along with Alexis.

"Call me snowflake again and your gonna end up pinned to the ground or the wall until the others get back here tomorrow. And for your information knot head I don't need protection I can handle myself." Alexis says a bit threateningly and bit aggravated as she gets up done eating she takes Patton's bowl and walks over to the sink with her bowl and Patton's bowl and puts the bowls in the sink.

"Aww your so cute when you try to threaten me." Patton says teasing Alexis giving her a dreamy glance. Alexis rolls her eyes and starts walking. Patton then starts to walk closely beside Alexis and puts a hand on her arm catching Alexis's attention.

"You know Patton. Yer really pushing your luck right now casanova." Alexis says a bit annoyed brushing Patton's hand off of her. Patton smirks slightly.

"You should really have your eyes on someone else other than me. I'm not someone you want to try dating or anything. Besides you'll be safer than way. I'll just put you in danger. And besides I'm just being a bother to you where you always have to step in when the other operatives start bothering me and not want to leave me alone. Besides you don't know me." Alexis say trying to walk off. Patton then shoves Alexis against a wall and pins her wrists above her head to where she can't move her hands and arms to push him away. Alexis blushes at the position she is in.

"Maybe I like that about you. Your not like other girls. Yes I don't know everything about you but I know enough to know that your a good person and that you would do anything for your friends. Besides that's what drew me to you. I don't ever want to see you get hurt." Patton says. Alexis blushes and swallows at how close their faces are and how he has his body pressed up against hers so she can't move on him.

"Let me go already casanova." Alexis says as she struggles slightly to get out of Patton's grip.

"Not a chance Lexi. As long as I got you in this position you have no choice but to stay put until I let you go. And besides I'm still your commanding officer so you still have to follow my orders even if I let you go." Patton says in a bit of a mocking and slightly seductive tone causing Alexis to growl annoyed knowing he is right.

"Touche. Now can you please let me go?" Alexis asks a bit annoyed.

"Alright Lexi I'll let you go. Come with me to my room." Patton says as he lets Alexis go but keeps his right hand around Alexis's left wrist.

"That's ok Patton I thin-" Alexis says as she tries to walk off but stops talking feeling something around her right wrist pull her back and looks to see Patton's hand around her wrist.

"I don't recall giving you a choice cadet." Patton says commandingly. Alexis rolls her eyes and sighs but nods knowing Numbuh 60 is as stubborn as she is and doesn't take no for an answer when he is giving orders. Alexis then follows Patton to his room. Once getting in the room Patton locks the room so that if by chance any of the others comes back early they can't come in on he and Alexis.

"So what is it exa-" Alexis gets cut off by a pair of lips mashing onto hers. Alexis looks to see Patton's lips on hers and Patton's eyes are closed. Patton then pushes Alexis against a wall and takes her hands and pins them above her head never once leaving her lips. Patton then pulls away leaving Alexis with wide eyes, surprise, and blushing madly.

"That answer your question?" Patton asks. Alexis nods slightly. Patton smirks.

"But I'm not finished yet. Lay down on my bed but first take off your clothes except for the under garments those can go later." Patton says seductively as he gets something small out of a small box.

"Patton don't worry about the condom ok I won't get pregnant. The only way you would even get me pregnant is if you did this to me while we were mates but we need to do this while it's a full moon out for us to be mates. So until then their is no way I'll get pregnant in anyway shape or form ok." Alexis say knowing what he was getting out of the box. Patton nods and puts the small item back in the box and puts the box back up to where the others won't just stumble upon it and find it.

"Well considering you saying it's fine then I guess their is no reason to worry now is their." Patton says. Alexis blushes slightly as Patton climbs on top of Alexis and pins her to his bed. Patton then kissed Alexis. Patton's lips moved against Alexis's lips, skillfully soon slipping his tongue past her lips.

"Wow his kiss is demanding, hungry, forceful, and almost needy." Alexis thinks to herself. Patton then placed one of his hands behind Alexis's head holding it in place as he pulls away and moves to Alexis's left ear.

"Sweet little Lexi." Patton whispers into Alexis's ear before trailing his lips down Alexis's neck sucking, licking, and kissing her neck making her moan. Patton then stops at a certain spot on Alexis's neck and then starts biting gently and sucking hard on that spot. Alexis bites her bottom lip holding back a moan. Patton then sees this and growls before biting a little harder hoping to make a bruise spot making Alexis gasp and moan. Patton soon gets bored of Alexis's neck and then moves his hands to behind Alexis and unclips her bra and removes it from her before dropping it in the floor. Alexis then quickly covers herself up and blushes madly while looking into Patton's black eyes. Patton smiles and then takes Alexis wrists and moves her arms and pins them to her side to where she can't cover herself.

"Don't hide yourself from me you are beautiful and you always will be." Patton says. Patton then takes off his orange ski cap, backpack, green jacket, white shirt, and the his gloves tossing them into the floor. Alexis stares at Patton's muscles a little bit before blushing again slightly. Patton chuckles at Alexis.

"You look so cute when your blushing." Patton says.

"S-sh-shut up." Alexis says looking away in a hurry. Patton chuckles again before taking a peek into his mouth and began to suck while one of his his free hand kneeded and pinched the other one. Patton then uses his other free hand to remove Alexis's underwear. Patton them removes his hand that he was using on Alexis and then removes his brown pants, his briefs, and his boots and tosses them in the floor. Patton then moves his hands to Alexis's folds and gently folds. Patton soon removes his hands and moves his head in their place and starts licking and darting his tongue in Alexis at a fast pace. Alexis blushes causing Patton to give a big smirk before sitting up.

"Turn around." Patton says. Alexis gives a puzzled and excited look but does as Patton told her. As soon as Alexis is turned around she feels Patton place his hands on her hips.

"I'm gonna do the second best place and save the best for last." Patton says before ramming into Alexis making her cry out in pain for a few seconds before nodding for Patton to move. After a few good hard thrusts Patton removes himself from Alexis.

"Lay back down on your back." Patton says. Alexis nods and does as she is told knowing what Patton is doing.

"Are you ready for this?" Patton asks placing his member at Alexis's entrance. Alexis nods. Patton then slowly enters Alexis causing her to scream from pain. Patton then kisses Alexis as he enters her the rest of the way. Alexis nods for Patton to move. After a few good hard and rough thrusts Patton finally cums in Alexis and she comes as well with both screaming each others names. After pulling himself out of Alexis Patton and Alexis curl up together in his bed and go to sleep in each others embrace.


	7. Sick day

The next day after the others are back and everyone is eating breakfast Alexis starts to feel dizzy and lightheaded.

"Are you ok Alexis?" Numbuh 60 asks noticing Alexis doesn't look very good.

"Yea you don't look like you feel very good." Tommy asks.

"I'm fine I just-" Alexis says right as she passes out on the floor.

 ***Time skip***

After a couple of hours Alexis wakes up in her bed.

"What happened?" Alexis asks as she goes to get out of bed.

"Whoa don't get up you passed out and you still don't look very good stay in bed I'll take care of you until you feel better." Numbuh 60 says making Alexis lay back down in her bed.

"Your not gonna let me out of this bed until I am better are you?" Alexis asks annoyed with her boyfriend.

"Nope." Numbuh 60. Alexis gives an annoyed sigh in defeat.

"Fine. But can you at least stay here with me until I fall asleep?" Alexis asks. Numbuh 60 nods as Alexis lays back down soon falling asleep.


	8. Relocated

The next day while Alexis and Numbuh 60 are out for a walk they soon get called back to the Artic base. Alexis notices Numbuh 362 is there along with sector V.

"Um what's going on?" Alexis asks.

"I'm relocating you and Numbuh 60 to sector V." Numbuh 362 says causing Alexis and Numbuh 60 to look at each other.

"I want to see how well you two can wot together with a team that is why I am relocating the two of you to sector V." Numbuh 362 says. Alexis and Numbuh 60 nod knowing they don't exactly have a choice in this.

"Also Alexis..I mean Number 6 if you want a place to stay other than in the tree house we have arranged it for you to be able to stay with Number 5 and her family." Number 362 says. Alexis nods knowing she doesn't really have a say in this. Alexis and Number 60 then go with sector V to their tree house once they have packed anything and everything they need.


	9. Operation LIZZIE

Everyone quickly heads to the meeting place as they hear the alarm.

"We heard the Kids Next Door messege alert." Number 5 says.

"Are we under attack?" Number 4 asks.

"Should I ready the super assault ship?" Number 2 asks.

"Maybe we should wait until Number 1 tells us what's going on." Alexis thinks to herself.

"Number 1?" Number 2 asks.

"What? Oh..um..it's just uh...um that b19-4 in..uh sector 10." Number 1 says.

"Whaa?" Number 2 asks.

"Nothing to worry about. I'll handle this one myself. You guys just eh..take the day off or something." Number 1 says as he turns on his rocket shoes and takes off.

"Wow what a hero." Number 2 says.

"Well. We got the day off from adult fighting. So whatcha y'all wanna do?" Number 5 asks.

"Let's go to the carnival. Oh please please can we go to the carnival?" Number 3 asks. They all then head to the carnival and enjoy some of the rides. Alexis starts getting dizzy after they get off the spinning ride.

"Let's do it again." Number 3 says.

"Not again please." Alexis says as she starts to stop being dizzy.

"I feel sorry for Number 1. Having to work while we're having so much fun." Number 3 says.

"Ooooo. Number 1's workin alright. He's workin it real hard." Number 5 says as they see Number 1 holding hands with a girl.

"Awww." Alexis says receiving a smile from Number 60. Number 1 then sees the team and quickly quits holding hands with the girl.

"Hey Number 1. How's the mission?" Number 4 asks as they start laughing.

"Oh um hello team." Number 1 says chuckling nervously.

"Aren't you gonna introduce me to your friends Niggie?" The girl asks.

"Yea Niggie." Number 5 says.

"Um sure. This um is Lizzie." Number 1 says.

"Niggie's got a girlfriend." Number 2 and 4 says. Alexis growls slightly annoyed wishing they would be nice to Number 1.

"I do not." Number 1 says.

"Nigel and Lizzie sitting in tree." Number 2 and 4 starting singing.

"No you guys you don't understand." Number 1 says.

"K.I.S.S.I.N.G." Number 2 and 4 sing.

"I would never do that." Number 1 says.

"Its ok Nigel you can tell them were going-" Lizzie gets cut off by Number 1.

"Home. What a good idea. Well see you around Lizzie." Number 1 says as he starts to walk away but Lizzie grabs his arm and pulls him back. Alexis shifts into to wolf form and growls slightly.

"Hold it Nigel. You can't say we're going out when we're alone and then deny it in front of your friends." Lizzie says.

"I never did that." Number 1 says.

"You just did." Lizzie says.

"Did not." Number 1 says.

"Did too." Lizzie says.

"Did not." Number 1 says.

"Did too." Lizzie says.

"Did not. Really guys I never said were going out out." Number 1 says. Lizzie gasps and then grabs Nigel by his shirt. Alexis growls.

"Well see who's going out out." Lizzie says as she pushes Number 1 back into some mud. Number 60 then grab Alexis by her bandana knowing she is loyal to her team mates and will attack if she sees they're in trouble. Lizzie then walks away mad. Alexis then shifts to human form and rolls her eyes at Lizzie.

"Hmph women." Number 4 say.

"What?!" Numbers 3, 5, and Alexis says as they then kick and hit Number 4.

"What?" Number 4 whines. They all then head back to the tree house to spend the night there.

"I just said wome-" Number 4 gets cut off by Alexis kicking him in the leg.

"Ow!" Number 4 yelps.

"What's so bad about-" Number 4 gets cut off by Number 5 hitting him.

 ***Time skip***

After a while the Numbers 2,4, and 60 come back from going out but they come back without Number 1.

"Yes new comics. Outta the way." Number 4 says.

"Hey Number 5's magazines?" Number 5 asks.

"Ick I hate it when you make us buy your cruddy girl magazines." Number 4 says.

"Yea yea. Tell it to captain loser and the dorkalord." Number 5 says.

"You wouldn't know quality literature if bit you on the-" Number 2 gets cut off by Number 5.

"Hey where is Number 1 anyway?" Number 5 asks.

"Man he is so weird. He says he doesn't like Lizzie. Then she gives him a helmet and he goes running off with her." Number 2 says.

"Uh what kind of helmet was it?" Number 5 asks.

"Its big and stupid." Number 2 says.

"Light bulbs on it." Number 4 says.

"Three light bulbs on it and it had straps." Number 60 says.

"Boyfriend helmet." Numbers 3, 5, and Alexis says.

"Whaaa?" Numbers 2, 4, and 60 ask.

"A boyfriend helmet. There's an ad for one right here. Look." Number 5 says.

"The yes dear 5000. They sell these things?" Number 4 asks.

"Well they ain't cheap. And the bad news is the effects become permanent as the helmet fuses with the victom." Number says.

"We gotta save Number 1." Number 4 says.

"Hold up y'all. We don't even know where he is." Number 5 say.

"I know where I'd want to go if I had a boyfriend." Number 3 says. Number 5 gasps realising where Number 1 is.

"Come on lets go." Number 5 says.

"What? What I say?" Number 3 asks. They all then reach the restaurant where Number 1 and Lizzie are.

"Hey matradork. You got a table for five?" Number 5 asks as they hold there weapons.

"I am sorry but have you any reservations?" The waiter asks.

"Not about kicking kissy Lizzie's butt. Outta the way." Number 4 says as he tackles the waiter.

"Niggie your horrible friends are trying to ruin our romatical date. Destroy them!" Lizzie yells using the remote control for the helmet.

"Yes dear." Number 1 says.

"Alright lets- hey!" Number 4 gets cut off by Number 1 tackling him.

"Number 1. Your being brainwashed. You gotta fight it." Number 5 says as Number 1 picks her up.

"Your just jealous." Number 1 says.

"Jealous? Don't hold your-" Number 5 gets cut off by Number 1 throwing her at a table. Alexis watches Number 1 easily avoid Numbers 2 and 3's string bottle attack and use it againts them.

"My hero." Lizzie laughs as she uses the controller again. Alexis growls unable to attack Number 1 without hurting him or getting her attack used againts her.

"Alright Number 1 were taking you home now." Number 5 says. Alexis and the team then use there weapons on Number 1 all at once soon thinking it has worked but then as Lizzoe turns th settings on the helmet all the way up there weapons get fired back at them sending them flying. Nigel then goes back over to sit with Lizzie as the waiter brings there bill. Number 1 then looks at the bill.

"What! How can you charge that much for a lousy steak! It's highway robbery!" Number 1 says as the helmet is about t explode.

"Uh-oh." Lizzie says and ducks under the table as the helmet explodes.

"Ooww." Number 1 says tubing his head.

"Don't ever use one of those things on me again Lizzie." Number 1 says.

"What are you gonna do now?" Lizzie asks as she and Number 1 look around an see Number 1's team moaning and groaning from soreness and pain.

"Wanna get some ice cream?" Number 1 asks.

"Sure. I like pistachio ice cream." Lizzie says as she and Number 1 hold hands.

"Really? So do I." Number 1 says.

"Your neat Nigel Uno." Lizzie says.


	10. Operation CHAD

"That's the last contact we receive from our global operatives." Number 1 says.

"That was the same force that neutralized the last sector we had contact with." Number 60 says. Number 1 nods.

"They've all been neutralized by the same mysterious force. For all we know we're the last surviving Kids Next Door on the planet." Number 1 says.

"I'm scared." Number 3 says.

"Don't be scared Kooki I'll watch over you and our team after all wolves are loyal to their packs." Alexis says receiving a slight smile from Number 3.

"Thanks Number 6." Number 3 says. Alexis smiles and nods.

"What are we gonna do now Number 1?" Number 2 asks. Number 1 then starts walking away.

"Number 1?" Number 2 asks.

"I-I don't know." Number 1 says.

"Warning. Warning. Being persued. Not follow. Repeat follow." A kid says as he appears on the screen and then disappears.

"I don't know who he is but I got a ock on his ship." Number 5 says.

"Alright team. We may have found the only remaining survivor of the Kids Next Door. He needs our help. Battle stations." Number 1 says as he and the team go to their ship to find the boy.

"Status Number 5." Number 1 says.

"Its ten miles to the ship signal and 6o7 b 16f." Number 5 says.

"Step on it Number 2." Number 1 says making Number 2 make the ship speed up faster. Alexis looses her foot hold when she feels a jerk in the ship speeding up causing her to slid into a wall with a thud.

"Are you ok Alex?" Number 5 asks

"Only if you call seeing stars ok." Alexis says as she shakes her head and then sinks her claws into the floor as she lays down so she won't slide anywhere. The ship then lands and soon as the team is out they see a boy on the ground. Number 1 sees the kid is an operative and knows who he is.

"Number 274?" Number 1 asks.

"He's the greatest member of the Kids Next Door ever." Number 4 says.

"Yea. He single handedly beat the grown up gorilla gang." Number 2 says.

"I have a full set of his trading cards." Number 3 says.

"Really? Do you have doubles of Number 73?" Number 1 asks.

"Oh I four of that one. What do you got to trade?" Number 2 asks.

"Ooh how about a 274 action figure?" Number 4 asks.

"Nah I already got two of them." Number 2 says. Alexis rolls her eyes at her team but then take a look at Number 274 wondering if he is ok but then sees him open his eyes.

"Ahem. What are you doing here?" Number 274 asks.

"Were here to rescue you." Number 1 says.

"You'll be destroyed if your anywhere near. You gotta get outta here." Number 274 says. Alexid growls at his words and gets ready to say something but Number 60 covers her mouth with his hand.

"Ok now Alexis take it easy. Don't open your mouth. If I know you your about to start something so I think it b best if you wait in the ship just for a little while." Number 60 says. Alexis pulls away from Number 60.

"Forget it. You may be my team member as well as my boyfriend but don't sit and tell me not to speak. You don't know what I have had to go through Patton don't start." Alexis snaps and sits beside the ship but keeps watch on what's going on. Alexis then sees a metal women over with the others and runs over growling.

"Told you." Number 274 says.

"You hide from mega mom. Oh look you've got some new friends. And I didn't bake a thing. Looks like you kids will just have to settle for this!" Mega mom says as she fires a laser at the kids.

"Scatter!" Number 274 says. Alexis growls and lunges at Mega mom but she tackles Alexis down at the ground. Alexis yelps. Alexis then stands up and lowers herself down getting ready to lunge again.

"Hey wolf girl! It's no use run!" Number 274 yells. Alexis does as he tells her as she quickly catches up to him staying beside him. Alexis then stops running as she sees her team trying to fight back. Alexis then howls and sends ice flying at Mega Mom but it proves no use as she easily avoids it.

"Kids Next Door! Retreat!" Number 1 yells.

"Oh no you don't! You haven't been excused from the battle yet!" Mega Mom yells as she fires more lazers and hits Number 5 in the foot neutralizing her foot.

"Go on without me!" Number 5 yells.

"No way!" Number 1 yells. Alexis runs over to Number 5.

"Heads up." Number 274 says as he picks Number 5 up and runs with her. Alexid stays beside Number 274 ready to sacrifice herself to make sure Number 5 makes it.

"Oh let mother help you with that dear." Mega Mom says as she flies right towards the ship as everyone makes it on board.

"Lock on target. Wait for it. Fire!" Number 1 says to Number 4 who then fires lazer beams at Mega Mom and knocks her to the ground.

"Get us outta here." Number 1 says.

"Hey. Thanks for saving me Number 274." Number 5 says.

"And thanks for telling me to back off and run when you did. If you hadn't I probably would have been a gonner." Alexis says shifting to human form.

"No problem it's what I do. Now if you'd be kind enough to drop me off somewhere." Number 274 says.

"That's a negative Number 274. We're the Kids Next Door and we're not about to abandon a fellow operative." Number 1 says.

"Your making a mistake. I'm the target. It's been the same everywhere I've been these last few weeks. Germany, Tenesha, Brazil. Every Kids Next Door operative near me has been attacked. And stupafied. Believe me it's not pretty. I refuse to let one more Kids Next Door operative fall because of me. I'm gonna face this menace alone and I will defeat it." Number 274 says. Alexis smiles slightly as he reminds her of how she is.

"Cool. Can I have your autograph?" Number 4 asks.

"Absolutely. But it'll cost you a dollar." Number 274 says. After flying for a little while the team arrives back at the tree house.

"Alright lets get her to the med lab. And find a way to help Number 274." Number 1 says.

"So if there's a Mega Mom then why isn't there a Mega Dad?" Number 3 asks. Number 274 then face palms.

"Ooh I totally forgot about him." Number 274 says. Everyone then sees an explosion.

"Hi guys how about some time with Distructo Dad." Distructo Dad says as he emerged from the smoke.

"I knew it." Number 3 says right as she gets neutralized.

"Kids Next Door battle stations." Number 1 says as they get there weapons.

"You kids aren't going anywhere because Distructo Dad says your grounded." Distructo Dad says as he shoots a lazer and neutralizes Number 1.

"Your grounded. I love that line." Distructo Dad says right as Number 274 jump kicks him to the ground.

"Now now you were raised better." Distructo Dad says as he throws Number 274 at a wall. Just as Number 60 goes over to help Number 274 he gets neutralized. Alexis growls as she sees this and locks her eyes on Distructo Dad. Mega Mom then comes in.

"Sorry I'm late dear." Mega Mom says.

"Honey." Distructo Dad says.

"The traffic over here was crazy and oh look what I found. Brats!" Mega Mom says as she Neutralizes Number 4. Alexis growls as she jumps at Distructo Dad and sends him flying.

"Ouch that hurt. Seems like this dog needs to learn to behave!" Distructo Dad says as he shoots a lazer at Alexis and misses.

"Let's see if you can keep up with me." Alexid barks as she then uses her fancy foot work to avoid the lazers as she sends Mega Mom to the ground to but then gets shot with a lazer and neutralized. Alexis then starts managing to move around a little until she is free from being neutralized.

"What?!" Mega Mom says.

"Ha looks like your lazers don't work on me like they have my team." Alexis growls.

"We'll deal with you later for now only one left is Number 274." Distructo Dad says.

"You may have defeated my comrades all around the globe but you won't defeat me. That's because I'm the best there is." Number 274 says. Distructo Dad and Mega Mom then take off there helmets.

"Well of course you are. Your the only one left." Mega Mom says.

"Congradulations son." Distructo Dad says.

"Mom! Dad!" Number 274 says.

"That's right Chad dear." Distructo Dad says.

"Here you got a little smudge on your-" Mega Mom gets cut off by Number 274.

"Get off! I can't believe this. This is so embarrassing. Do you know what you just did?" Number 274 says.

"Well of course dear 274 such a high number." Mega Mom says.

"So with all the other kids stupafied. Now your Number 1." Distructo Dad says.

"No! These guys the others they're my friends including this white wolf!" Number 274 says.

"Don't worry they'll hav there sight." Distructo Dad says.

"That way they can see how great you are." Mega Mom says. Alexis growls wanting to tear there heads off for what they did but doesn't because they're humans.

"You. You. Your gonna pay for this! Your gonna pay!" Number 274 yells as he pulls out a phone like comincator. Distructo Dad and Mega Mom gasp.

"Hello coach Wedderhan. I'm quitting the football team." Number 274 says making Distructo Dad and Mega Mom fall back like they have been hit.

"Chad!? What are you doing!?" Mega Mom asks.

"Hello honor society I quit." Number 274 says.

"No!" Mega Mom yells as she and Distructo Dad act like they have been punched.

"Drama club. Give the lead part to someone else." Number 274 says. Distructo Dad and Mega Mom act like they have been hit again.

"Young high society society I quit." Number 274 says. Distructo Dad and Mega Mom scream.

"Hello Piggy still need a base player for th scrum bucket punks?" Number 274 asks.

"No!" Distructo Dad and Mega Mom scream as they fall to the floor.

"Hello Joe's tattoo parlor." Number 274 says. Alexis then watches as Number 274's parents then start quickly begging him to stop an that they will do anything.

"Turn everyone back to normal." Number 274 says. His parents then turn everybody back to normal and leave.

 ***Time skip***

"Thank you fellow Kids Next Door." A operative says on the monitor.

"Good work team. Especially you Number 274." Number 1 says.

"No problem it's what I do. But I feel bad that my parents caused all this trouble." Number 274 says.

"Aww it ain't your fault." Number 5 says.

"Yea. Parents what are you gonna do?" Number 4 says.

"Hey my parents weren't that bad for your information smarty. Besides at least you know your parents and have them around. My parents are dead and have been dead since I was young. I admit my parents were a pain too but I would give almost anything up to be at least be with my mother or see her at least once again." Alexis snarls.

"But I know it won't happen she I'd dew becaue of me and now she will never get to see what a very proud, strong, skilled, and resourceful azurewolf I am. And I will never get to tell her the things I want to tell or show her either." Alexis says sadly.

"Sorry Alexis I forgot about that." Number 4 says.

"Its ok." Alexis says.

"I guess your right." Number 274 says as they hear a car horn.

"Come on Chad you don't want to be late for your Violin lessons do you?" Distructo Dad says.

"Um well gotta go. See ya." Number 274 says as he leaves.

"Later crocodile. " Number 3 says.

"Man I know I said his parents are nuts. But his parents are freaks." Number 4 says.

"Yea your right." Everyone says.


	11. Operation QUIET

"Kids Next Door be prepared to be flushed by the mighty Toilenator!" Toilenator yells from outside. Alexis is about to go outside to bite his head off when Number 5 grabs her bandana.

"Oh come please just let me bite." Alexis says.

"No because he isn't worth it besides he ain't really a bother anyways Number 6." Number 5 says.

"One little nip." Alexis whines.

"No. Now come on back inside he'll shut up eventually." Number 5 says. Alexis growls reluctantly but goes back inside with Number 5 and lays down in the floor.

"Were under attack." Number 2 says reading his comic book.

"Yup looks like it." Number 4 says reading his comic book.

"Dont worry the super defensaray will handle it." Number 1 says as he goes back to his work. Alexis then hears a the Toilenator scream and smiles.

"Sweet relieve." Alexis thinks as she gets her sketch book and starts drawing.

"Hhmm. Bucket release celebration spring needs adjusting." Number 1 says sleepily.

"Wow Number 1 the defensaray even stops losers. You sure deserve that Kids Next Door defense price thingy." Number 4 says.

"I'm not so sure the target still landed on the property." Number 1 says.

"There you are. How come your not asleep yet?" Number 5 asks.

"The depogect degectory coordinate at full-" Number 1 gets cut off by Number 5.

"It works fine. Just look at you. You've been up six days straight messing with that thing. You ain't gonna be in any shape to get that award tomorrow if you don't make with some z's." Number 5 says.

"Its a long trip to Kids Next Door Secret Moon Base Headquarters you know." Number 3 says.

"Number 3 is right even hard workers need sleep eventually Number 1." Number 60 says

"I just have to recalibrate dire-" Number 1 gets cut off by Number 5 grabbing his shirt.

"Only thing your recalibrating is your sleep schedule." Number 5 says as she drags Number 1 to his room and covers him up in his blankets as he starts falling asleep. Number 5 chuckles.

"Rest up boss." Number 5 says as she turns his room light off and shuts the door.

"Now listen up. Nothin now I mean nothing wakes up Number 1 tonight you dig." Number 5 says. Everyone gives an ok signal and quietly walks off and then turns on the tv to a loud monster truck show and looses the remote. Alexis covers her ears not liking the tv being so loud. Number 5 then turns off the tv.

"Found it!" Number 4 say finding the remote but gets hi mouth covered by Number 3.

"Be quiet." Number 5 whispers loudly as they then head fireworks going off outside and see Lizzie.

"Nigel!" Lizzie yells.

"Oh man it's just Lizzie." Number 5 says.

"Douse those fireworks Numbers 2 and 6." Number 5 says. Alexis and Number 2 then put out the fireworks.

"Hey where's Nigel we have a date tonight?" Lizzie asks annoyed.

"Lizzie you got to be quiet. Number 1 is sleepin." Number 5 says. Lizzie then gets a loud horn.

"Nigel! Wake up! I have been planning this date since-" Lizzie gets cut off by Number 3 jumping into the loud horn.

"Shh." Number 3 says.

"Ahem. Why don't you go on a date with Number 4 instead." Number 5 suggests.

"No way!" Number 4 says but Number 5 hits him in the head.

"Sure. Great. Let's go." Number 4 says.

"My heart belongs to Nigel." Lizzie says.

"I understand. Go get Number 1 Number 4." Number 5 says.

"But I thought you said not to wake him." Number 4 says as Number 5 hits him again.

"Right. I'll go get Number 1." Number 4 says as he goes back into the tree house.

"Really?" Lizzie asks suspiciously as Number 4 then comes out dressed like Number 1.

"Oh hello Number 1." Number 5 says.

"Yes hello to you to eh 5 from me Number 1." Number 4 says.

"Niggie!" Lizzie says.

"Hello Lizzie." Number 4 says as Lizzie then grabs him and drags him off with her. Everyone then goes back inside to check on Number 1 and sees he is still sound asleep.

"I just don't get it. Number 1's defense grid should have sent Lizzie packin." Number 5 says.

"Look! " Number 2 whispers seeing the grid is turned off.

"The defensaray is turned off." Number 2 says.

"So. Turn it back on." Number 5 says. Number 2 then tries to turn it back on but it needs a code to be turned on.

"Uhoh." Number 2 says.

"Quick give it the code." Number 5 says.

"I don't know the code." Number 2 says.

"Well I don't know the code." Number 5 says.

"Do you guys know the code?" Number 2 asks.

"No." Numbers 3 and 60 says. Alexis shakes her head no.

"I'll go ask Number 1." Number 3 whispers.

"No." Number 5 whispers stopping Number 3.

"Do something." Number 5 says. Number 2 then starts trying to hack the grid but it sets off alarms from him getting it incorrect. Number 5 then unplug the defensaray.

"Quiet." Number 5 whispers. Everyone then hears a knock at the door.

"What now?" Number 5 whispers.

"I'll get it." Number 3 says as she opens the door to a skunky scout girl selling candy.

"No thanks." Number 3 says and shuts the door.

"Tell me there's no more lippin." Number 5 says. The team then hars growling outside the door.

"Aka the big bad Alessin." Number 5 says.

"You buy skunky scout candy now!" The scout girl yells.

"Ok ok we'll buy a box." Number 5 says.

"One box!" The scout girl yells. Number 5 then gets more boxes to shut the girl up.

"Man Number 5 is getting sick of this." Number 5 says.

"Not yet your not." The Common Cold says as he flies in. Alexis watches as Number 2 handles the Common Cold and then in comes Sticky Beard through the window and another villian comee in. Alexis then sees her team handling things and so she goes over and lays down in front of Number 1's door to prevent things from disturbing him. Lizzie and Number 4 then arrive causing more noise. Number 1 then comes out of his room looking to be sleep walking as he gets a drink and heads back for his room. The Toilenator then arrives and as he is about to grab Number 1 Number 5 trips him making him fall and Number 3 and 5 use a pillow to catch him.

"Man that was close!" Number 5 yells.

"Hey! Keep it down Number 5 I am trying to get some sleep here." Number 1 says as he opens his door. Number 5 then screams.

 ***Time skip***

Number 1 the next day heads to the Super Secret Moon Base Headquarters while his team is at the tree house. Alexis watches Number 1 give his speech on the monitor about his team being the reason for his invention.

"Ahh shut up." Number 5 says as she and everyone then go to sleep.


	12. Operation SUPPORT

One day Alexis decides to stay with Number 5 seeing as how she was sick. Just as Alexis goes down stairs into the kitchen she sees Numbers 1 and 2 nust through the wall.

"Where are they?" Number 1 asks firing his weapon.

"Where's Numbers 5 and 6?" Number 1 asks.

"Yea you grubby adult!" Number 2 says.

"What have you done with them?" Number 1 asks.

"Well well well if it isn't Nigel Uno and Hoagie P. Gilligan. How you boys doin?" Mr. Lincoln asks.

"Um fine Mr. Lincoln. Now where's Number 5 and 6?" Number 1 asks.

"She's sick. You know with the sneezin and the boogers and the tissues ahh you know what I'm talking about. She's up in her room asleeping. So I'm just baking up a batch of cookies for when she gets up. And as for Alexis well she decided to stay here until Abbigial gets better. They're both up in Abbigial's room." Mr. Lincoln says. Alexis sighs and goes back to Number 5's room and lays down in one of her chairs while she listens to the conversation down stairs.

"A likely story. Mind if we go up in check on it?" Number 1 says suspiciously.

"Sure. Just try to keep it down." Mr. Lincoln says.

"Right." Number 1 says as he and Number 2 quickly go up to Number 5's room and open the door seeing Alexis in a chair laying down and Number 5 in her bed caughing.

"Boy she looks real sick. No wonder Number 6 decided to stay with her until she got better. But then again that's just apart of her nature." Number 2 says.

"And in her condition an enemy agent could sneak in and suck top secret Kids Next Door information from her brain." Number 1 says.

"No we have to guard her with our lifes. And Number 6 could need help protecting her." Number 2 says.

"We can't leave their side for a minute." Number 1 says.

"I'm hungry." Number 2 says.

"Let's get some of Mr. Lincoln's cookies." Number 1 says.

"Alright." Number 2 says as he and Number 1 go back to the kitchen and sit down at the table. Alexis then gets up and quietly goes down stairs into the kitchen.

"You boys yourselves to some delicious cookies. They got the chips and the nuts and the sugar and all that good stuff." Mr. Lincoln says.

"Oh hello Alexis." Mr. Lincoln says as Alexis comes into the kitchen.

"We thought you were alseep in the chair in Number 5' s room Number 6." Number 2 says.

"Arent you supposed to be guarding Number 5?" Number 1 asks.

"I was. That is until you two woke me up but yet I get easily woken up. Oh relax she's fine if she was in trouble I would hear her besides I'm just getting something to eat." Alexis says.

"Is Abbigial sleeping ok?" Mr. Lincoln asks.

"Yes. Other than caughing and sneaking she is ok. May I get a ham sandwhich and some milk please Mr. Lincoln?" Alexis asks.

"Of course." Mr. Lincoln says. Alexis then gets herself a sandwhich and some milk before sitting at the table.

"Hey Hoagie. What's up Nigel." Cree says walking into the kitchen causing Hoagie to drop his glass.

"Hi Cree." Number 2 says.

"So what's today's big mission?" Cree asks.

"That's on a need to know basis and you don't need to know!" Number 1 says.

"Ookay heh whatever." Cree says as she gets into the fridge. Number 2 then stares at Cree dreamily.

"What are you looking at?" Number 1 asks.

"Nothing!" Number 2 says.

"Do I need to remind you that Cree is a teenager." Number 1 says. Alexis rolls her eyes knowing Number 2 has a crush on Cree.

"They grow up so fast seems like it was only yesterday she was a little girl and now look at her with her brand new training bra." Mr. Lincoln says causing Cree to spit out her orange juice and Alexis to nearly choke on her food.

"Dad! I can't believe you! How could you say that in front of two boys! You are so embarrassing! Hello dad. What! Will! Make! You! Stop!" Cree yells making her dad get out of the room.

"What's a bra?" Number 2 asks.

"I'm outta this." Alexis says as she quickly heads back to Number 5's room later to hear commotion going on in Cree's room and it wake up Number 5.

"Oh what's going on?" Number 5 asks.

"Haven't got a clue but I'm gonna find out." Alexis says heading to Cree's room with Number 5.

"What's up with all the racket!?" Number 5 asks as she opens the door to Cree's room.

"I caught your two little weirdo friends trying on my bras." Cree says angrily.

"What are you two doin wherein my sister's bras?" Number 5 asks. Alexis stands beside Number 5 speechless unsure what to say.

"But Number 5 you and Number 6 don't understand." Number 1 says as he falls off of Cree's clothing door.

"Bra stands for Battle Ready Armor. It's a weapon." Number 1 says.

"Are you two crazy !" Alexis says.

"A bra is for...uh..well..something..girls use it with the straps and the.. look just go back to the tree house so I can get some sleep and leave me and Number 6 be for the day!" Number 5 says.

"But what about you or Number 6? What if enemy operatives try to suck information from yo-" Number 1 gets cut off by Alexis and Number 5.

"Get out!" Alexis and Number 5 yell causing Numbers 2 and 1 to leave.

"I guess we won't be needing these-" Numbr 2 gets cut off by Cree throwing a book at his face causing him to drop her bras.

"See ya around Cree." Number 2 says and leaves as Mr. Lincoln comes into the room.

"Hey where are those two goin? Ahh look my oldest girl is tellin her little sister and her sister's friend about bras." Mr. Lincoln says. Alexis, Cree, and Number 5 then start smacking Mr. Lincoln.


	13. Operation FUGITIVE

Once the ship has landed Alexis gets out of the ship sniffing.

"Whatcha sniffing for Alexis?" Number 2 asks.

"It's a dog thing. More or less just sniffing around for other dogs some more than others." Alexis says.

"No time for that now Alexis. We need to run a full analysis on this dabree guys." Number 1 says as the others come out of the ship and start having fun like they would on a beach. Number 1 then starts yelling at every one just as Number 86 arrives and years Number 1 mocking his team.

"What! Funnel cakes and pizzas!?" Number 86 says angrily.

"86! N-no those n-no I thought." Number 1 gets his mumbling cut off by Number 86.

"Thinking is what you boys never do. Your just like my idiot brother always goofing off. We've got a 13 year old opperative who's scheduled for decommissioning on the run. So what are you idiots waiting around for!? Search that reckage!" Number 86 yells. Alexis growls annoyed with Number 86 seeing she scared some of the team members causing Number 2 to gal in the water.

"Numbers 5 and 6 will you two give these wimps a hand?" Number 86 asks.

"Uh. On it cheif. Can't anybody get some rest around here." Number 5 says. Alexis nods and goes over with Number 5 to help Number 2 and Number 4.

"I brought sunblock." Number 3 says.

"Good idea Number 3 at least someone's using their brain around here." Number 86 says.

"Yo! We found the pilots." Number 5 says.

"Oh my word. Wait here! And don't move a muscle." Number 86 says.

"But I-" Number 1 gets cut off by Number 86.

"Not a muscle!" Number 86 yells as she goes over to the reckage.

"Outta my way." Number 86 says.

"Are you alright?" Number 86 asks one of the pilots.

"Were ok chief." One of the pilots says.

"Yea nothing broken." The other pilot says.

"I didn't you I bet its your fault the prisoner escaped." Number 86 says. Alexis backs away until she backs into Number 60 who smiles at her calming her down some. Alexis then hears a ship running and sees somebody in Number 86's ship catching everyone's attention.

"It's Number 206." Number 86 says.

"He's getting away." Number 1 says.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Number 86 asks.

"You ordered me to not move a muscle." Number 1 says.

"I'll stop him myself." Number 86 says as she runs into Sector V's ship.

"Will someone get in here and fly this piece of junk!" Number 86 says. Everyone then groans and they head to the ship. Alexis sits down next to the door as they take off and she summons her wings staying ready to jump out of the ship and help attack in the air if need to as they chase Number 86's ship while she is complaining to the team soon causing them to crash and then complain even more.

"Numbers 5, 3, and 6 we'll track Number 206 on foot." Number 86 says.

"Hey what about us?" Number 1 asks angrily.

"Why do you four try guarding that dandelion from any adult attacks. If you think you can handle it." Number 86 says mockingly.

"But-" Number 1 says but gets cut off by Number 86.

"That's an order!" Number 86 yells. Number 1 sighs. Alexis reluctantly goes with the girls soon spotting Number 206.

"There he is. Let's go." Number 86 says as Number 206 climbs into a window and the girls follow quickly.

"We better split up. Number 3 you take to left. Number 5 you take the right. Number 6 you search with me. Let's move." Number 86 says. Alexis follows quietly with Number 86 as they soon find Number 206.

"Freeze Number 206!" Number 86 says as she gets attacked by Number 206. Alexis lowers her head down and watches following the laws of her kind by staying out of the fight if it's a fair one and not interfering until her friends life is in danger. Number 86 then kicks Number 206 at the wall.

"Nice try birthday boy. Guess we know who the better girl is. What do you say we go and get your decommissioning over with." Number 86 says just as a door opens and The Delightful Children From Down The Lane in the doorway.

"Dont move!" Number 86 yells.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Delightful Children From Down The Lane ask.

"Put your hands where I can see them." Number 86 says. The Delightful Children From Down The Lane then start mumbling nervously.

"I'm not gonna ask again." Number 86 says.

"But we-" The Delightful Children From Down The Lane get cut off by Number 86.

"Now!" Number 86 yells. The Delightful Children From Down The Lane then put their hands up while holding a jar of toe nails. Number 86 then starts freaking out but Number 206 kicks her into The Delightful Children From Down The Lane and causes them to drop the jar and the toe nails go everywhere including on Number 86 making her freak out even worse. Alexis tries not to laugh but yet feels disgusted. Alexis then hears Number 5 and Number 3 coming towards them as Number 206 tries to run off. Alexis chases after Number 206 as the boys then kick open the door hitting Number 206. Alexis stops and looks at Number 206 then at the boys who are looking at Number 206.

"I sure hope we didn't miss any of the action." Number 1 says. Alexis then helps the boys tie up Number 206 and then watch as they try to hand him over to Number 86 but she yells at them and then they start yelling at each other as Number 86 then tries to take off with Number 206 in a ship.

"Hold it little miss toe nail. We all caught that guy boys and girls." Number 5 says.

"Dont worry Number 5 I'll be sure to credit you, Number 3, and Number 6 I'm my report." Number 86 says.

"You know what keep your stupid credit." Number 5 says.

"Suit yourself more credit for me." Number 86 says as she leaves.

"Man who put a bee in her undies?" Number 3 asks. Everyone then heads back to the tree house.


	14. Operation FUTURE

"Boarding school!" Number 1 says.

"That's serious business man." Number 5 says.

"You'll never make it out alive." Number 2 says.

"You poor thing." Number 3 says.

"Good luck in there." Alexis says.

"Yea in boarding school your gonna need it." Number 60 says.

"Relax. They haven't built a boarding school yet that can hold me. My parents try to put me into one every year. And I always bust out by midnight." Number 4 says as two ladies graph him once the bus is pulled up and toss him into the bus.

"Bye Number 4! Send me a funny post card ok." Number 3 says as the bus pulls away. Everyone then goes back to the tree house for a while. After a while some girls up with some guns and shoot the guys with them turning them into girls. Alexis tries to jump and attack them but gets caught.

 ***75 years later***

Alexis wakes up in her cage to find a girl with black hair looking a bit like Number 3. Alexis stands up instantly shifting to wolf form and growling.

"Dont worry I want to help you. I know a way out of Madame Margaret's castle but I need you to trust me." The girl says.

"Who are you and why are you wanting to help me for?" Alexis asks.

"My name is Sally Sanban. Your Alexis the friend of my grandma Kuki Sanban. Please I need your help I want t make it to wear the boys and girls can play together again just like my grandma remembers." The girl says introducing herself as Sally.

"Ok. I'll help." Alexis says. Sally then let's Alexis out of th cage and then disguises herself as a boy.

"Come on follow me." Sally says as she grabs a girlifyer rifle. Alexis nods and follows Sally as they quickly make it out of the castle without being noticed and soon head to fin the boys secret hideout. Alexis and Sally soon find the entrance to the boys hideout.

"Down here." Alexis says as they go into the hideout. As they walk Alexis listens in on the boys talking further down.

"Longer than anyone can remember. Girls have been our enemy. Ever since the boy called Number 4 failed to defeat the girly tyrant Madame Margaret girls have ruled the world. The insidious girls cruelly their power to frighten little boys. But a brave group of boys has risen up from the underground to rescue them. We are the Boys Next Door and so we fight." A boy says. Alexis stays next to Sally as they approach where the boys are.

"We are brave but out matched in both numbers and technology. The only place left on earth where boys can be boys is here in our secret underground hideout. We've received information that Madame Margaret is building a super girlifyer cannon powerful enough to turn us all into giggly goofy girls. As of now the weapon is not operational. But who knows for how long." The boy says causing some panic in the other boys.

"We'll fight back. We've got to stop them or become girls trying." The boy says.

"Halt who goes there?" Another boy dressed like a football player asks stopping Alexis and Sally getting the attention of the other guys.

"Outta our way. We've got valuable information for the resistance." Sally says as she makes her voice sound like a boy's best she can.

"Who are you two? I've never seen you two before." The boy dressed like a football player asks.

"You've gotta trust- is that the new friends forever rainbow monkey?" Sally asks in her normal voice exposing herself seeing a boy dressed in cameo clothing with a robotic looking hand.

"Gotcha." The boy with the robotic hand says.

"Oops." Sally says as the football player boy takes off her hat. Alexis snarls feeling a bit protective over Sally where she helped her escape.

"Its girls!" The football player says causing the other boys to start yelling. Alexis growls as she stands in front of Sally lowering her head.

"Enough!" A voice says causing the boys to calm down and getting Alexis's attention.

"No it couldn't be could it." Alexis thinks to herself as she then sees a elderly Number 4 come walking out of a room on a mechanical walking chair.

"What are you two doing here girls?" Number 4 asks.

"Huh..ahem we came to help." Sally says.

"You two think we need a couple of girls helping hands around here well no thanks..I've already got one." Number 4 says removing his glove showing a girl's hand.

"But my granny told me boys and girls used to fight together against the adults." Sally says walking up to Number 4 with Alexis right behind her.

"Ha. That's just a fairy tell daddy's tell little boys to help them sleep at night." A boy with white hair says being the boy Alexis heard earlier.

"No it's true. Tell them you used to battle along side girls." Sally says.

"That was a long time ago." Number 4 say putting his glove back on.

"What's your names girls?" The boy with white hair asks.

"I am Alexis Hathaway. I used to fight along side him." Alexis says.

"Alexis is it really you?" Number 4 asks. Alexis smiles.

"In the flesh." Alexis says.

"And I'm Sally Sanban. My granny faught along side him. We escaped from Madame Margaret's castle and came here because helping you is the only way boys and girls can play together again just like my grandma remembers." Sally says.

"You are Number 3 grand daughter a dreamer. Now go on home. It's too late for you two to help. Too late to dream." Number 4 says.

"Fine have it your way." Sally says as she pulls out the girlifying rifle.

"Its a girlifyer rifle!" A boy with a white headband screams as all the boys but Number 4 and the boy with the white hair hit the deck.

"We brought it as a gift. We thought you could reverse engener it to nuetralize it's girly effects." Sally says tossing the rifle onto Number 4' s lap and she and Alexis start walking away.

"But but you can't just- your just gonna let them go! They risked their lives for us! They're as brave as any boy! Well forget you boys and girls can work together starting now! Hey girls! Sally! Alexis! Want to join the Boys Next Door?" The boy with the white hair asks causing Alexis and Sally to stop.

"No! Not the Boys Next Door. The Kids Next Door." Number 4 says. Alexis and Sally nod. They then get to work on the rifle.

"Hmm crossing line the coody matrix with the mega testosterones didn't work. So maybe plugging the eyelashanator into mustachafyer may do the trick." A boy says that looks similar to Number 2 as he works on the girlifyer rifle.

"There alright everyone stand back." The boy who looks similar to Number 2 says as he blasts the rainbow monkey turning it into a football. Everyone then cheers and Sally and the boy with white hair hug quickly pulling away from each other blushing.

"Great work. So now let's go beat that old hag." Th boy with white hair says.

"Together!" Sally says. Alexis smiles remembering her younger days with the team seeing the boys and Sally working together.

"Dont get too cocky we still need time." Number 4 says.

"Well time is something we ain't got cause Margaret's castle is headed straight for us." The boy with the robotic hands says as they all hear a loud thud from outside.

"Traitors! They lead the girls here! Get them!" The boy with the white headband yells. Alexis growls.

"No we would never." Sally says as she and Alexis back away.

"Stop. Madame Margaret must have tracked them here but it's too late to change that!" The boy with white hair says as he steps in front of Alexis and Sally.

"And we're running out of time." Sally says.

"Wait did you just say we're out of time?" Number 4 asks.

"Um yea." Sally says.

"Then we'll have to go get some more." Number 4 says as he, Alexis, and Sally smile. Number 4, Alexis, and Sally then sneak into Madame Margaret's castle while the boys distract her and the girls.

"I've finally did it. I've created a boy free world." Madame Margaret says.

"You've created a mess." Number 4 says as he kicks Madame Margaret.

"What are you doing here?" Madame Margaret asks.

"Getting help." Number 4 says.

"From where? In case you haven't noticed there aren't any boys left." Madame Margaret says.

"Not where when." Number 4 says as Alexis jumps beside him and they both hit a button on Madame Margaret's time travel device.

"That lotta good that'll do the two of you. I'll just follow you in time and-" Madame Margaret gets cut off by Sally landing on the device destroying it. Alexis and Number 4 soon appear in Sector V's tree house.

"Hey! Who are you two?" Number 1 asks.

"Please help." Elderly Number 4 says.

"A couple of adults I don't know how you two got in here but I know how your getting out. The hard way." Number 1 says. Elderly Alexis stands in front of elderly Number 4.

"Please listen to us. We're uh Number 4 is in big trouble." Elderly Number 4 says.

"Number 4." Number 3 says.

"We know where he is. And we know he needs your help right now." Elderly Number 4 says.

"Sounds like a trap." Number 2 says.

"No please we-" Elderly Number 4 gets cut off by Number 3 jumping in front of elderly Alexis and elderly Number 4.

"Stop. He's telling the truth. Sometimes a girl just knows." Number 3 says. They then head over to where Number 4 is and find Number 4 battling with Madame Margaret and help him beat her and destroy her time travel device. Alexis watches as elderly Number 4 talks with younger Number 4 and decides to do the same with her younger self.

"Hello Alexis listen I don't have much time to explain. Trust these kids they will always be there for you. An know that even though you feel bad about your family now know that you will see these kids as your new family now. Take care of these kids and take care of yourself." Elderly Alexis says as she and elderly Number 4 disappear.


	15. Operation FOUNTAIN

Just as Alexis is about to starting reading a book her bracelet starts beeping letting her know that Number 5 is calling her and the other team members. Alexis growls slightly but slips out of class without being seen or noticed as she then heads straight for Number 5. Everyone soon then reaches Number 5 in the girls restroom.

"Situation report Number 5." Number 1 says.

"The Delightful Children kidnapped Leona and took her down there." Number 5 says pointing a tunnel.

"Leaky Leona. What do they want her for?" Number 4 asks.

"Yea to corner the world's market on spit." Number 2 says as he Number 4 then start laughing.

"Good one." Number 4 laughs.

"How can you say that? Leona is the prettiest girl in the whole school." Number 3 says.

"Not the prettiest to me. I already have a girl who I think is the prettiest girl in the whole school." Number 60 says causing Alexis to smile and blush.

"I thought we got called for something important." Number 4 says as he tries to leave but Number 5 stops him.

"We are the Kids Next Door Number 4. We save kids that's our job." Number 5 says.

"And we don't do it by standing around. Let's move out." Number 1 says.

"Yay." Number 3 says as they go into the tunnel soon finding an underground school.

"This place is giahugic!" Number 3 says causing the ground the shake.

"What was that?" Number 3 asks as Number 5 covers Number 3's mouth with her hand.

"Shh. I've heard rumors that there was an ancient long lost school buried beneath ours. This must be its library." Number 5 whispers.

"What's a library!?" Number 4 asks causing the ground to shake again.

"You heard Number 5 keep it down." Number 1 whispers. As they begin walking Number 2 finds one of Leona's bracelets.

"Hey guys what do you make of this." Number 2 whispers holding the bracelet up.

"Oooh. I can make a tiara or a pretty earing oh oh belt no no no wait I can make a-" Number 3 gets cut off by Number 1 taking the bracelet from her hoping the ground will stop shaking.

"Give me that." Number 1 say as the ground then stops shaking.

"Are you trying to get us all- whoopsy." Number 1 says as he accidentally drops the bracelet and it hits a column holding band instruments and it then falls over causing the floor to start falling apart.

"Quiet times over! Move it!" Number 5 says as they then start running for the exit. Everyone makes it to the exit just barely.

"You know. I was this close to busting outta school today. But then you called us up with this crud!" Number 4 says.

"If the Kids Next Door don't help Leona against the Delightful Children who will. And it looks like we're on the right track. Let's move out people." Number 5 says as she finds another bracelet. They then continue on soon finding themselves in the cafeteria of the underground school.

"Whoa." Number 2 says.

"Getta load of all this chow." Number 4 says.

"This must be the cafeteria. Nobody touches anything." Number 5 says.

"Number 5 says don't touch anything." Number 1 says.

"Number 5 says don't touch a thing." Number 60 says.

"Number 60 don't touch anything." Alexis says.

"Number 6 says don't punch a thing." Number 4 says.

"Number 4 says try the onion rings." Number 3 says.

"Well you don't have to tell me twice." Number 2 says picking up the plate of onion rings. Number 3 then screams.

"What I was gonna share. Huh." Number 2 says as he notices milk shooting up out a hole from under one of the plates of food.

"Uh is anyone here allergic to milk?" Number 1 asks.

"No. But Number 5 is allergic to drowning. Let's go!" Number 5 says as they run trying to get to the next room just barely making it along with being soaked.

"Ok. Run this by me again. Why are we risking our lives to save Leaky Leona!?" Number yells.

"Because she's got pretty hair silly." Number 3 says as she rings her hair out.

"Oh come on. She's never done anything for us. We barely even know her. What are we gonna help her for!?" Number asks. Number 5 then grabs Number 4 by his shirt.

"Because the last time Number 5 didn't help someone kidnapped by the Delightful Children they did something she can't ever forgive!" Number 5 yells as she roughly lets go of Number 4's shirt making him fall back. Alexis then follows Number 5 as she starts walking.

"What? What did they do that was so bad?" Number 4 asks.

"They made me bald." Numbr 1 says.

"Whoa." Number 4 say. They soon then reach the gym.

"And this must be the gymnasium." Number 1 says.

"Well that's not so bad right. At least we can see the exit." Number 2 say as he steps on a panel causing giant stone people to appear.

"Great now how are we going to get past that." Number 1 says.

"Dont worry. Gym is something I can handle." Number 4 says taking one of the golden dodgeballs.

"No! Number 4! Dont!" Number 5 yells and tries to stop Number 4 from throwing the dodgeball but makes it too late as he hits one of the stone people with the dodgeball and destroys it.

"There. Mission accomplished." Number 4 says as the stone people then throw giant stone dodgeballs at the team.

"Make for the exit! Hurry!" Number 1 says as he and the others then stop cause if a wall of fire.

"What do we do? What do we do?" Number 3 says freaking out.

"I told you I can handle it." Numbr 4 says throwing dodgeballs at the rest of the stone people destroying them.

"Well what ya waitin for? We got a kid to save." Number 4 says.

"Give the kid a couple a dodgeballs and suddenly he's a hero." Number 5 says as they move on and soon find Leona tied to a column. Number 3 gasps.

"Leona!" Number 5 says as they go running over to Leona.

"Are you ok!?" Number 5 asks.

"Where are The Delightful Children?" Number 1 asks.

"Please you have to get me to the fountain." Leona says.

"Fountain? What fountain?" Number 2 asks. Everyone gasps as they see Leona lift her head up to reveal her being an ederly person.

"The fountain of youth." Leona says.

"Please get me to the fountain of youth." Leona says.

"Fountain of youth?" Number 5 asks.

"We could be ten years old forever." Number 1 says.

"You mean you guys can be ten forever. I have to grow up I just want to see my family again and death for me is the only way." Alexis thinks to herself.

"Sounds good to me." Number 2 says.

"What do ya say Number 3?" Number 4 asks.

"You guys were right. I don't know where I got the idea Leona was pretty." Number 3 says.

"Leona? What did those Delightful Children do to you?" Number 5 asks as she unties Leona.

"Guys over here. Check this out." Number 1 says as he and the others see the fountain of youth.

"Yea yea yea it's all very pretty Number 1 but don't you think we should start looking for that fountain thing." Number 4 says.

"That is the fountain of youth genius now we gotta get Leona there fast." Number 5 says.

"What's the rush Kids Next dim." The Delightful Children From Down The Lane says. Alexis shifts to wolf form runs up beside Number 5.

"The Delightful Children. What have you freaks done to Leona?" Number 5 asks.

"You haven't figured it out yet. Regardless now that she's led us to the fountain she's all yours." The Delightful Children From Down The Lane says.

"What do you want with the fountain?" Leona asks.

"To destroy it of course. This fountain is a menace to everything adults stand for. The ultimate goal for every child should be to grow up! If other kids found out about this fountain they might be tempted to drink from it and be young forever. And we can't let that happen!" The Delightful Children From Down The Lane says.

"Havent you dorks wasted enough of my day without yammering on about nothing!? I think it's time I check you into the atomic headlock hotel." Number 4 says.

"Splendid. Could you help us with our luggage then?" The Delightful Children From Down The Lane asks as they open a suit case and it turns into a giant machine.

"This place looks like it could use some redecorating!" The Delightful Children From Down The Lane says as they start attacking.

"We gotta do something. Leona' s older by the second." Number 5 says.

"Maybe we could find some makeup for her." Number 3 says. Alexis looks around to see if there is anyway she can use her powers and surrounding to her advantage to try and fight The Delightful Children From Down The Lane but sees nothing so she decides to stay beside Number 5 and Leona.

"Number 3 you keep an eye on Leona for a bit." Number 5 says.

"Ok but she's pretty tiff to look at." Number 3 says.

"Number 6 you come with me." Number 5 says.

"Already with you." Alexis says.

"Hey Delightful dorks over here!" Number 5 says as she and Alexis try to get the Delightful Children's attention.

"Oh goodie we get to play tag!" The Delightful Children From Down The Lane says as they try to attack Alexis and Number 5.

"Come and get us!" Number 5 yells as The Delightful Children From Down The Lane miss. Number 5 and Alexis laugh.

"Your too slow suckers." Number 5 says as she and Alexis get behind a column.

"Na na na..whoa." Number 5 says as she and Alexis just barely dodge an attack and keep barely dodging attacks for a bit knocking out columns. Alexis jumps in front of Number 5 as she sees her fall.

"Have a nice trip Abigial and Alexis. Any last words?" The Delightful Children From Down The Lane says as the prepare to attack Alexis and Number 5.

"Actually yea. I'd like to say-" Number 5 gets cut off by Number 2.

"No no no let me say it. See ya next fall." Number 2 says as the columns start coming down around The Delightful Children From Down The Lane causing them to fall.

"Number 5 wasn't gonna say that." Number 5 says.

"Its a good thing I showed up then huh." Number 2 says. Alexis shakes her head. The Delightful Children From Down The Lane then fall into the fountain and short out their machine and they get turned into little crying toddlers.

"How do you freaks like visiting Mr. Swirly's corporate private office?" Leona asks as Number 60 and Number 1 help her to the fountain.

"Come on hurry we gotta get her into that fountain!" Number 5 says. Number 60 and Number 1 then put Leona into the fountain and she comes out her young self.

"Oh Leona she's she's still kinda homely." Number 3 says.

"Hold on. If Leona needs the fountain to be young again doesn't that mean she's really-" Number 1 gets cut off by Leona.

"An adult.. your right Nigel. Three hundred years ago I stumbled upon this ancient school and found this fountain. By drinking it's sparkling waters I discovered I could remain a kid forever. But sadly the fountains affects are temporary so I could never travel much father then the school above. So I've relived the fourth grade moving from homeroom to homeroom over and over again to hide my eternal ten year oldness. But it's been worth it to not have to grow up. It was my glorious secret until those Delightful Children ruined it. So from the bottom of my heart thank you for saving me Kids Next Door. Too bad I have to destroy you now." Leona says. Alexis starts backing away hearing Leona's words. Number 4 then starts laughing.

"Hey Number 1 I could have sworn Leaky Leona just said I have to destroy you-" Number 4 gets cut off by Leona blasting him with the waters from the fountain turning him younger.

"What's happening to me?" Number 5 asks.

"Your getting younger. I'll make you all so young that you'll seize to exist." Leona says as she blasts Number 4 again with the waters. Everyone then starts screaming and running. Alexis hides and tries to at track Leona but gets blasted by the waters and turned into a puppy version of herself and watches Leona turn everyone into toddlers and listens to Number 5 try and reason with Leona.

"Stop it Leona you can't do this." Number 5 says.

"I want to be young forever Abigail. The more people who know about the fountain of youth the more people will try to destroy it." Leona says.

"But we don't wanna destroy the fountain. We're your friends. We just wanna help you." Number 5 says.

"I'm sorry Abigail but I can't take that chance." Leona says.

"Leona what your doing is wrong." Number 5 says.

"I-I-I know." Leona says as she blasts Number 5 with the waters.

"Leona please." Number 5 says.

"I'm..sorry." Leona says as she blasts Number 5 again.

"You big meanie." Number 5 says.

"One more blast should do it. Good bye Kids Next Door." Leona says as The Delightful Children come back with their machine and hit the bridge destroying it and the Delightful Children falling down below and Leona hanging onto the edge.

"This mission is over guys lets go." Number 5 says.

"I just did." Number 2 laughs.

"Abigail! Please help me!" Leona pleads.

"Why should I meanieface?" Number 5 asks.

"I was wrong. I've kept my secret for so long I've forgotten how to trust someone I should have given you a chance." Leona says.

"Yea you should have." Number 5 says.

"I thought you said we came here to save Leona." Number 4 says.

"Change in plans she's an adult and a jerk." Number 5 says.

"But she wants to be a kid. A big kid once told me we save kids that's our job." Number 4 says.

"Kids Next Door battle stations!" Number 5 says as they then rescue Leona and get out of the underground school.

"Thanks again for saving my life Kids Next Door." Leona says.

"Leona whatcha gonna do now without the fountain?" Number 4 asks as the effects from the waters wear off.

"Yea won't you ya know." Number 2 says.

"Its ok. I've been a kid for longer then most people have been alive." Leona says as Number 3 gives her a hug.

"Now go on you kids better get to class." Leona says as everyone but Alexis and Number 5 get to class.

"Oh here. Number 5 almost forgot about these." Number 5 says giving Leona her bracelets.

"Thanks Alexis and Abigail thanks for everything." Leona says as she and Number 5 hug and the effects of the waters on Leona wear off.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Number 5 asks as they leave the girls bathroom.

"Dont worry about me. I'll be fine just fine." Leona says.


	16. Operation JEWELS

While walking with Number 5 out on a mission they took by themselves Alexis notices a bunch of people with jewels.

"I can see you are a wise traveler friends for you have stopped at Al Sugars. The rust most precious jems each is more valuable then the last. Come come let your eyes judge for themselves." An elderly looking man says as Alexis and Number 5 go over to his stand. Number 5 then looks at the candy jems before knocking them off and onto the ground as other kids eat them.

"Ah you are customers with deserving tastes. Yearns candy that is more succulent and such puny fair please step into my tent. I sense that you wish not to be insulted so permit me to go right to the yummy feeling I offer the blurble berry supreme. Perhaps you know of its fable qualities yes?" Al asks holding a large blue candy crystal.

"I know about it alright. You stole it from me!" Number 5 says as she and Alexis take off their cloaks.

"Numbers 5 and 6 of the Kids Next Door. I did not expect you to journey so far into the sugar desserts for a mere piece of candy." Al says.

"Why did you do it Al? You know a great candy taken in greed always turns sour." Number 5 says.

"Rule number one little girls never let an ancient superstition get in the way of profits." Al says.

"I was saving that candy for a special occasion so give it back." Number 5 says.

"What makes you think I'll just hand it over?" Al asks. Number 5 then pulls out her weapon as Alexis shifts to wolf form.

"Ah you are full of surprises but then again so am I." Al says as two guards then toss lickerish ropes around Number 5's arms making her drop her weapon. Alexis shifts to human for to try to help Number 5 but gets lickerish rope tossed around her too.

"Goodbye Numbers 5 and 6 of the Kid Next Door. News of your failed mission will certainly raise the price of my precious jewel." Al says. Number and Alexis then knock over a barrel of giant jaw breakers and kick them at the two guards knocking them out.

"We're not licked yet. So that's why they call them jaw breakers." Number 5 says as she and Alexis then avoid their own weapon being used against them by Al but use the jaw breakers as shields to make them fire back at Al knocking him out and to let go of the blurble berry supreme.

"That's right." Number 5 says as she then picks up the blurble berry supreme and she and Alexis go out of the tent. Soon after going outside Alexis and Number 5 trip over a lickerish rope and see what seems to be candy thief's and then see Heinrich as he picks up the blurble berry supreme.

"Abigail and Number 6. So good of you to join us." Heinrich says.

"Oh hello Heiny." Number 5 says.

"My name is Heinrich von Marzipan. I think I made that clear when we last met in Guatemala." Heinrich says as Alexis and Number 5 stand up.

"Uh yea listen about Guatemala you see some emergent business came up and then-" Number 5 gets cut off by Heinrich.

"And your left me holding the sacred bag of caramels just as the authorities arrived! I was grounded or a month." Heinrich says.

"Oh I am so sorry to hear to hear that ad I would love to make it up to you. So why don't you just give me my candy back." Number 5 says as she starts to walk towards Heinrich but stops when the thief's act like they re going to attack her if she takes another step causing Alexis to go up to Number 5 protectively.

"I guess not." Number 5 says as she grabs Alexis by her wrist and the two back away slowly but the thief's stop them.

"Why is this candy so important to you?" Heinrich asks.

"I am saving it or a special occasion." Number 5 says.

"Ah so am I Abby. I'm going to use it to unlock the tome of king two tons of candy." Heinrich says.

"Has all the sugar gone to your head Heiny!? You know that tome is cursed!" Number 5 says.

"I don't care about superstition I'm in it for the candy for that is why Heinrich von Marzipan is the greatest candy hunter ever not you." Heinrich says.

"Go suck on a salt lick." Number 5 says.

"So bitter. Here a payment for your jewel. Let's see how long you two can survive alone in the dessert on those. Oh by the way that candy is sugar free." Heinrich says as he tosses Number 5 a bag of candy.

"I think we'll make due." Numbr5 says as she then tosses the bag of candy in the air scattering it on the ground making a distraction giving her and Alexis time to run and get on Heinrich's candy tank and hide and follow Heinrich down into the tome.

"Don't do it Heiny. If you finish the inscription you'd see that it says from the forehead ye shall control the sarcophagus but share not and only taste asparagus." Number 5 says stopping Heinrich from putting the jewel candy in the hat.

"Heinrich listen to Number 5." Alexis says.

"You don fool me Abby Lincoln and Number 6. You we're going to come here without me and take everything just like what you tried to do in Guatemala." Heinrich says.

"Now now Heinrich You know that's not what happened." Number 5 says as she and Alexis start walking toward Heinrich.

"I am the best there is and I will prove it." Heinrich says as he hen puts the jewel in the hat and starts controlling the candy.

"No!" Number 5 says.

"Now the candy's all mine. I control the candy now Abbigail and Number 6 and it feels sweet and you can't have any. Not you two and anyone else." Heinrich says he transforms into giant candy mummy a then eats a piece of candy.

"This candy takes like asparagus. You what did you do to the candy?" Heinrich asks.

"I warned you." Number 5 says as Heinrich then tries to his Alexis and Number but they avoid it.

"You will pay you tricky me Abbigail and Number 6." Heinrich says as he starts to go after Alexis and Number 5.

"Uh oh." Number 5 says as she and Alexis then turn and run but get cornered.

"Oh man what now?" Number 5 asks.

"Loos like you've eaten the last chocolate in the box Abigail and Number 6. Any last words?" Heinrich asks.

"Tea give me back my candy." Number 5 says as she pulls out a lickerish rope from her sleeve and uses it to get up on top of Heinrich's head to pull out the jewel candy.

"So long gummy mummy." Number 5 says as the candy mummy falls apart and Heinrich falls to the ground.

"Oh my tummy." Heinrich says.

"How many times do I have to tell people a great candy taken in greed always turns sour." Number 5 says.

 ***Time skip***

"Sorry we're late Number 1. Alexis and I had to pick up your gift." Number 5 says as she and Alexis arrive back at the treehouse for Number 1's birthday toss Number 1 something in a cloth revealing to be the blurble berry supreme.

"Blurble berry yuck you guys know I prefer cherry." Number 1 says. Alexis then growls a Number 5 rolls up her sleeve both mad.

"Oh I gave a leg then I gave a leg then." Number 5 say s she and Alexis walk toward Number 1.

"Hey what did I say?" Number 1 asks.


	17. Operation HOUND

Alexis decides to wait outside to go to school with Number 5 wondering if she is ever gonna come out of the house. Alexis then sees Number 5 coming out of the house with two muffins in hand.

"Dad again?" Alexis asks.

"Yea he just wants to make sure I do ok in school though. Also i brought you a muffin." Number 5 says handing Alexis a muffin as they start walking to school. While walking by a house the door opens and Alexis hears growling and growls aggressively staying beside Number 5 as Number 5 starts to get jumpy from the growl and a bit scared.

"Just keep on walking...just keep on stepping." Number 5 says as she and Alexis walk into some spooky woods and start hearing noises.

"Who's there!? Hello!?" Number 5 says as she and Alexis both then see red eyes. Alexis shifts into wolf form and jumps in front of Number 5 barking and growling viciously trying to protect Number 5 as they slowly back away.

"Nice doggy." Number 5 says as the dog then jumps at her but Alexis jumps at it but it bites Alexis in her front leg causing her to yelp loudly in pain. Number 5 then stops hearing Alexis yelp but then sees Alexis running at her no longer in wolf form.

"Run!" Alexis yells as she and Number 5 run.

"Grab my hand." Number 5 says as Alexis hands her hand and she pulls herself and Alexis up onto a branch and the two jump from branch to branch. Number 5 then falls onto another branch taking the branch with her along with Alexis seeing the dog. Number 5 and Alexis then hide behind a tree and Number 5 holds the branch ready to swing at the dog.

"Ok doggy. Fetch the stick!" Number 5 says as hits the dog out of the tree. Alexis and Number then hop down the ground.

"Oooh man that was close." Number 5 says as the dog then grabs her and Alexis. Alexis then bites the dog hard in the side as it tosses Number 5 out of the woods.

"My report! Alexis!" Number 5 say as she hears the dog burb and then sees Alexis thrown at her.

"Ouch." Alexis says rubbing her arm where she got bit. Alexis then sees Number 5 sad about her book bag and homework being destroyed.

 ***Time skip***

Later at school while in class Alexis listens to Valarie giving her report wishing she would just shut up or that she had stayed with Number 5 instead of letting her tell her to run on ahead.

"Thank you Valarie for you very thorough report on the history of our state and your family's historic place in it." Mrs. Thompson says.

"Thank you Mrs. Thompson. And like any smart honor society student I have foot notes too." Valarie says.

"Yes very nice. Now let's hear our other star student's report. Abigail. Abigail." Mrs. Thompson says.

'Oh oh oh I can read my report Mrs. Thompson." Number 4 says.

"Um no thank you Wallaby I just ate breakfast." Mrs. Thompson says as the door opens.

"Ms. Lincoln so nice of you to join us today perhaps you would be good enough to read us your report now." Mrs. Thompson says.

"Uh I can't..a dog ate it." Number 5 says. Valarie then starts laughing causing Alexis to suppress growls.

"Ahem. Now Abby if you didn't do your homework you can just tell me." Mrs. Thompson says.

"I am telling you. A big mean home working eating dog attack me and ate my report." Number 5 says as the entire clas then starts laughing. Alexis lays her head down on her deak wanting to defend Number 5 but can't exactly.

"I'm sorry Abby but if your going to insist on this ridiculous story of yours I am going to have to give you a double f minus." Mrs. Thompson says.

"Hey but-" Number 5 gets cut off by Mrs. Thompson.

"No buts and hey is for horses young lady." Mrs. Thompson says. Number sighs and goes to her seat and sits down. Alexis lays her head down on he arms and listens to the kids give their reports.

 ***Time skip ***

Alexis watches carefully while walking with Numbers 2, 4, and 5.

"Oh man I can't believe Mrs. Thompson wouldn't let me read my report it's incredibly powerful listen to this." Number 4 says as he starts reading his report.

"That's powerful enough to make me sick." Number 5 says.

"Your just jealous because you didn't do your report." Number 4 says.

"Number 6 and I told you Valarie's dog attack me and bit Number 6 on the arm where she was trying to protect me and it ate it. I didn't say Alexis was apart of it to Mrs. Thompson because I didn't want Alexis getting in trouble." Number 5 says.

"Dog heh. I hate those things." Number 4 says.

"Hey!" Alexis says offendedly.

"Oh not you Number 6 your a wolf." Number 4 says.

"Potatoe patotoe I'm still a type of dog." Alexis says.

"Ok domesticated dogs then that aren't wolves. They think they're so cool with their floppy ears and getting all the attention and everyone going all goo goo over them." Number 4 says.

"I say we go to Valarie's house and slam that dirty mutt a permanent kennel. We'll help you." Number 4 says.

"We will I don't know I'm kinda afraid if some kinds of dogs. Could you describe it again guys." Number 2 says.

"It was big, vicious, snarling, and it had the strength of ten men." Number 5 says.

"Not to mention it was very fast and had sharp teeth." Alexis says.

"That's the kinda dog I'm afraid of." Number 2 says.

"Well I say bring it on. Come on lets teach that mutt a lesson." Number 4 says as he drags Numbers 2 and 5 by their wrists and Number 5 dragging Alexis by her wrist. The four soon arrive at Valarie's house.

"This is the place." Number 5 says.

"All right then let's go and kick some mutt butt." Number 4 says as he gets on the porch but Alexis yanks him back.

"Shut up." Number 5 says as she then quietly opens a window and slips in followed by the others.

"He's in there." Number 5 says stopping a corner.

"That mutt is mine." Number 4 says and goes into the next room.

"So uh it's cool if I just stay here right." Number 2 says. Everyone then hears Number 4 scream.

"Bye." Number 2 says as he tries t run but Number 5 grabs his shirt.

"Get back here." Number 5 says.

"But I'm allergic to fangs." Number 2 says as Alexis and Number 5 drag him with them. The three then see Number 4 holding a little adorable dog.

"What?" Alexis asks looking the dog.

"But but that's not the-" Number 5 gets cut off by Valarie opening the door.

"What is going on here?" Valarie asks as she then sees Number 4 and Number 2 petting her dog and then gets mad at them making then put the dog down and it go running to Valarie.

"Now get outta my house! Except for you Abigail and Alexis. I'd like to have a word with you two." Valarie says as the boys leave.

"What are you doing in my house trying steal some of my homework I suppose." Valarie says.

"Yea right. If we wanted third grade homework. We would just ask Number 4 to do it. Now where is your real dog? The you sent to attack us." Number 5 asks.

"Abby Abby. You and Alexis think your so smart. But you two can't even figure out the obvious answer. Even when it's staring you the face." Valarie says as her eyes turn red. Alexis growls and shifts to wolf form growling and snapping.

"My dog didn't eat your homework I did." Valarie says as she transforms into a were dog.

"Cause anything yummier then good homework it's the girl who did it." Valarie says as she lunges at Alexis and Number 5. Valarie then makes herself, Number 5, and Alexis go through the wall out into the yard. As Alexis tries to jump and bite Valarie she hits Alexis away and at the ground with a loud thud. Alexis yelps loudly hitting the ground but gets back up growling and mad. Number 5 then kicks the Valarie off and at a tree.

"What kinda dog is that?" Number 2 asks scared.

"That's no dog it's Valarie. She's a homework eating were poodle." Number 5 says as Valarie then chases after her.

"Quick Number 4 throw me your report!" Number 5 says.

"Oh no you don't you just want to copy it." Number 4 says.

"Give that bag before I'm dog food!" Number 5 says.

"Just do as she says!" Alexis snaps.

"Number 5 catch." Number 2 says tossing Number 5 Number 4's book bag. Number 5 then let's Valarie eat Number 4's homework. Valarie then starts changing back to normal and falls onto the grass. Number 5 then laughs. Alexis shifts back to human from.

"Wow you were right Number 4 your report is powerful. Powerful enough make a giant snarling beast sick to its stomach." Number 5 says.

"But I spent all night making up stuff for that report." Number 4 whines.

"Come on guys lets get back to the tree house." Number 5 says as they then head to the tree house.

 ***Time skip***

Later on that night at the tree house Alexis goes outside to sit down for a little while and looks up at the stars and moon unaware she woke up one of the others.

"Oh mom I wish you were here." Alexis says. Alexis then starts humming until she starts singing.

 ***Song that is being played and sung is by Winx Club Musa singing Return to me link to this song ( Return to me )***

 ** _Alexis singing_**

 _Walking my childhood_  
 _shore_

 _I miss you so_

 _Mama my music's yours_

 _I cry till the water's blue_

 _Where wolves still sing_

 _Remember_  
 _when we sang_  
 _it too_

 _As the moon rises up goes down_

 _I close my_  
 _eyes and_  
 _you_

 _Return to me, return to me_

 _On waves of ocean melody_

 _No magic can make you_  
 _reappear_

 _But in the song of the wolves_  
 _you are always here_

 _Mama you'd be so proud_

 _The way I shine_

 _Wish that you could see me_  
 _now_

 _Oh great creatures of the forest_

 _Please hold her voice_

 _For all of eternity_

 _And like a siren's lullaby_

 _I know you always will_

 _Return to me, return to me_

 _On waves of ocean melody_

 _No magic can make you_  
 _reappear_

 _But in the song of the wolves_  
 _you are always here_

 _Oh oh_

 _Always_

 _Return to me, return to me_

 _On waves of ocean melody_

 _No magic can make you_  
 _reappear_

 _But in the song of the wolves_  
 _you are always here_

 _In the song of the wolves you_  
 _are always here_

 _Always_

 ***Song over***

"Wow Alexis your singing is beautiful." A voice say making Alexis jump but sees it is only Number 5.

"You really miss your mom don't you." Number 5 says.

"Yes very much singing is the only way I feel close to her." Alexis says.

"Need a shoulder to cry on for a while?" Number 5 asks. Alexis nods. Number 5 then hugs Alexis and tries to comfort her best she can until Alexis has stopped crying.

"You want to sleep in my room tonight that you won't be by yourself." Number 5 offers. Alexis nods and the two go to Number 5's room to sleep the rest of the night with Alexis down at Number 5's feet in wolf form.


	18. Operation POOL

"Boy I can't wait to get into the pool. Bet you can't wait either Number 6." Number 5 says.

"Actually it's more you guys in the pool not me. Besides I enjoy sitting in the shade on a hot day in my tank top and shorts." Alexis says ad Number 5 knocks on Number 4's door.

"Come in." Number says as he opens the door.

"Pool party." Number 5 and Number 3 say as they head straight for the pool. Alexis shakes her head but quickly walks after them. As Alexis sits down in the shade she sees Number 4 come outside.

"Come on in Number 4 the waters fine." Number 2 says.

"Oh why can't we just go to the beach where I can at least bury myself in the sand or something?" Number 4 whines.

"Hey guys sorry we're late I was checking on some weird negatronic readings and well Lizzie couldn't decide what to wear." Number 1 says.

"So what do ya think?" Lizzie asks. Alexis is about to open her mouth to speak but Number 60 quickly covers her mouth with his hand.

"Shh." Number 60 says.

"Oh why did you wear the pink one?" Number 3 asks as Number 5 then elbows her hard in the side.

"Dont get her started girl." Number 5 says.

"Oh you don't think it's too much do you? No? Yes? No? Yes? I kinda like it but then again maybe it is to fruffaly. Oh Niggie I wanna go home and change this suit makes my elbows look fat." Lizzie says as something then pulls her into the water and Number 1 dives in after her. After a few minutes Number 1 comes up with Lizzie in his arms.

"Are you ok Number 1?" Number 4 asks.

"Oh yea I'm fine. Just fine." Number 1 says. Alexis looks at Number 1 and Lizzie getting a bad feeling that something is off. Number 1 laughs darkly.

"Are you sure your ok Number 1?" Number 4 asks.

"I feel great. Your pool is most invigorating. Here Number 4 try it for yourself. Oh no you dont." Number 1 says trying to push Number 4 into the pool. Alexis gets and stands beside Number growling warning Number 1 to stop unless he wants bit.

"Cut it out." Number 2 says.

"Yea that ain't cool." Number 5 says.

"Uh hey I was only kidding." Number 1 says.

"So what?" Number 2 says.

"Yea friends don't do that." Number 3 says.

"He said he was kidding." Lizzie says.

"Yea well it ain't funny. You know Number 4 can't swim." Number 5 says.

"Yea and so does Number 1." Alexis snaps.

"Say why don't you ask Number 4 to help you with those negatronic dohickies you were talking about Niggie." Lizzie suggests.

"Oh right. Come on Number 4 lets go to your- uh the treehouse." Number 1 chuckles as he and Number 4 head to the tree house.

"What was that all about?" Number 2 asks. Alexis then shifts to human form and puts her legs in the water. Alexis then sees bubbles around the team and Number 2 then gets pulled under as Alexis jumps in to help she gets pulled under with Number 60 and Number 3 and Number 5 soon followed.

 ***Time skip***

After a while of being chained up with the team being then only one they weren't attacking for some reason Alexis starts trying to pull on her chain's wanting to break them but it proves no use. Alexis then sees some kids come in and stands up growling.

"Why are you doing this?" Number 2 asks.

"A simple reason really. I'm evil." A kid who looks like Number 4 but with a goatee seeming to be his negative version.

"Eewww what is that?" Number 3 asks.

"Oh this. It's my goatee it makes me look eviler." Negative Number 4 says.

"No it makes you look dummer." Number 3 says.

"Yea that thing should be called a nasty." Number 5 says. Alexis chuckles.

"Oh I got one ok. You should give that back to the goat you stole it from." Number 2 says.

"Please man you are hopeless." Number 5 says. Number 60 shakes his head before looking at Alexis wishing he could get that chain off from around her neck.

"You know I bet the Negative Number 2 is really funny." Lizzie says. Number 1 laughs with Lizzie.

"Silence! I'm supposed to be torturing you guys here." Negative Number 4 says.

"Believe me that peach fuzz is torture." Number 1 says causing every one but Negative Number 4 to laugh.

"Gaurds bring me my toys!" Negative Number 4 says as they bring out a bunch of weapons. Alexis then starts biting at the chain on her trying to get loose.

"I'm going to dump four of you into my broccoli mines but one lucky kid won't have to go." Negative Number 4 says.

"Wait hold on there's six of us." Number 1 says.

"I know. Your pretty little friend over there is getting a ticket out. I need a ruler along side of me who can both rule with me and protect me and that little wolf girl happens to be it." Negative Number 4 says. Number 60 eyes grow wider.

"Good luck with that. Alexis is loyal to us only she won't follow you." Number 1 says.

"We'll see about that." Negative Number 4 says.

"Now to decide who each of you will be given a weapon and armor. Then taken to the areana to battle against one and other. The winner will have the honor of becoming my bestest personal body guard." Negative Number 4 says.

"But sir I'm your bestest personal body guard." Negative Number 86 says.

"Shut up you. This is my world and I'll use you until I'm done with you!" Negative Number 4 yells.

"So who wants to battle for a get out of jail free card huh?" Negative Number 4 asks.

"You don't get do you goat boy not one of us would ever join up with someone who rules by fear." Number 1 says.

"At least I do rule. Send these pathetic losers to the mines and leave the wolf girl I will deal with her later." Negative Number 4 says as he walks out of the room. Alexis frantically tries breaking the chains seeing her friends getting ready to be taken away.

"You don't have to do as he says Negative Number 86. Your nicer then this I can tell." Number 1 says.

"You don't know what he's capable of. And once he controls the kids from your world he'll be unstoppable." Negative Number 86 says.

"All the more reason to stop him now." Number 1 says.

 ***Time skip***

After a while Alexis hears footsteps and sees her team along with Negative Number 86. Alexis growls as Negative Number 86 goes to unchain her.

"Its ok she's helping us Alexis." Number 5 says. Alexis quits growling and lets Negative Number 86 unchain her.

"Hurry follow me to the pool." Negative Number 86 says. Once at the pool every be sees Number 4 and Negative Number 4 up on the board walk and the kids about to fire at Number 4.

"No! I don't know about you kids but I'm tired of this. Tired of being afriad. Tired of cowering. Tired of pretending what I'm doing isn't wrong. I want to pretend to be a pretty princess instead." Negative Number 86 says.

"She's definitely Number 86's opposite." Number 2 says. The Kids then start dropping their weapons and saying what they want to pretend and want to do.

"Negatives 1,2,3, and 5 don't just stand there do something." Negative Number 4 says.

"Check it out Negative Number 5. A coward with a goatee either there's a farm around here or you stink!" Negative Number 2 says causing everyone to laugh but positive Number 2 and Negative Number 4.

"That's not funny that's not funny at all." Number 2 says.

"I'll show you. I'll take over you world and you'll be sorry you'll all be sorry!" Negative Number 4 says as he jumps into the pool.

"I guess we've got more in common with one and other then thought. Still why did you let Negative Number 4 go to your world?" Negative Number 1 asks.

"Oh I got a feeling he won't like it there." Number 4 says as Negative Number 4 then comes flying out of the pool before landing in front of them.

"Aww crud." Negative Number 4 says.

"So have a great time at your broccoli mines shorty." Negative Number 86 says.

"So how can we help you guys Eizzil?" Number 3 asks.

"You guys have done enough already now the kids aren't aftiad of that bully anymore it's up to us to make this world a better place for everyone." Eizzil says.

"It'll be hard work can do it-" Negative Number 86 gets cut off by The Delightful Children's opposites.

"Together. Sorry were late dudes but we were just making some new friends." The Little Traitor Dudes From Children's Defense says.

"Come on y'all. Let's get outta here before start hugging and junk." Number 5 says as she jumps into the pool with Numbers 2,3, and 4.

"Well Eizzil that was a real adventure. Hey your eyes have changed they look beautiful now." Number 1 says.

"Oh positive Niggie!" Eizzil says as she hugs Number 1 but Lizzie quickly pulls him away from her and growls before she then pushes him over to the pool.

"Bye." Number 1 says as Lizzie pushes him into the pool before jumping in with him.

"Let's go home." Number 60 says holding hands with Alexis.

"Home sweet home here we come." Alexis says as she and Number 60 jump into the pool.


	19. Operation CHOCOLATE

Later on after dinner since Alexis decided to spend the night with Number 5 at her house she listens to Mr. Lincoln talk.

"What fantastic dinner with the chicken and the stuffing and the potatoes awww you know what I'm talking about." Mr. Lincoln says. Alexis smiles at Number 5's mom as she talks reminding her of her mom.

"You said it. And it's wonderful to see my daughters so friendly again." Mr. Lincoln says.

"Thanks dad." Cree and Number 5 say as they secretly hold weapons under the table aimed at each other.

"And it's just as wonderful to have Alexis as our guest. Your mother must be very proud of you my dear." Mrs. Lincoln says. Alexis almost drops her fork hearing what Number 5's mother just said.

"Is something wrong dear girl?" Mrs. Lincoln asks.

"No no nothing is wrong Mrs. Lincoln and your right my mom is a proud mother." Alexis says almost sounding like she was gonna cry on the last bit of her sentence. Number 5 then looks at Alexis and smiles as she places a hand on Alexis's wrist receiving a smile from Alexis.

"Say you what would hit the spot. Some nice hot chocolate with some fresh marshmallows." Mr. Lincoln says.

"I'll get em." Number 5 says.

"I'll go with her." Alexis says. As Number 5 gets up out of her chair a blast hits her chair and Cree sits in her chair smiling and chuckling. Number 5 laughs.

"Your so funny. Yea I'm gonna be the one laughing. Stupid older sister." Number 5 says.

"Your lucky to have a sister at least." Alexis says sadly causing Number 5 to stop in her tracks.

"How about you and me be sisters? We aren't bloodline sisters but we're as close as sisters. What do ya say?" Number 5 offers.

"I'd like that very much Abby." Alexis says. Alexis and Number 5 then hug.

"Lets go get those marshmallows." Number 5 says.

"Alright then fresh marshmallows coming right up." Number 5 says as she pulls on the handle to the refrigerator and it turns into a ship. The two then go get some marshmallow and quickly come back.

"Okay everybody we got marshmallows with the fluffyness and the yummyness and the-" Number 5 gets cut off by her and Alexis falling in the floor. Number 5 then sees chocolate all over the floor and tastes it quickly regretting it.

"Bitter." Number 5 says as she and Alexis stand up.

"Momma did you spill the hot chocolate?" Number 5 asks as she and Alexis then see chocolate everywhere.

"Momma? Daddy? Ooo Cree what have you done now girl? If this is some kinda joke I'm gonna-" Number 5 gets cut off by a chocolate coveted Cree falling on her when she opens the door. After getting Cree off Number 5 and Alexis run back to the dinner table and see Number 5's parents the same as Cree.

"Mom. Dad. Everything's so chocolatey. How could this have-" Number gets cut off seeing chocolate writing on the wall instantly knowing who did this.

"I have returned!" Number 5 says reading the writing. Alexis and Number 5 then dash out the door grabbing a back pack and following the chocolate trail to the treehouse. Once at the tree house they see a chocolate creature holding a mostly covered in chocolate Number 1.

"Heinrich! Let him go." Number 5 says. Alexis growls seeing everyone covered in chocolate.

"Gladly." Heinrich says as he drops Number 1.

"It is you I want." Heinrich says.

"Heinrich. What happen to you? You've become a monster." Number 5 says.

"Oh you noticed well it is all your fault!" Heinrich yells as he then explains how he got turned into this monster.

"Oh Heiny. Listen why don't you turn yourself in to the Kids Next Door. Maybe our scientists can cure you." Number 5 says.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But that is not your concern Lincoln and the same goes for your little pet. You two should be worried about spending your lives chocotized." Heinrich says as he tries to blast Number 5 and Alexis but Number 5 blasts marshmallows at the chocolate.

"Very clever miss Lincoln. You know that marshmallows make chocolate messy like the smores. But you only have so much marshmallows. While I am chocolate!" Heinrich says blasting chocolate everywhere. Alexis and Number 5 then jump out of the window and Number 5 uses her jetpack to fly and Alexis uses her wings as Heinrich then follows them. Once on the ground Alexis and Number 5 make a run for the ship and blast off.

"Phew. That was nuts." Number 5 say. Alexis nods panting from running.

"But what fun is nuts without chocolate." Heinrich says. Number 5 th end puts the ship on a course for the sun.

"A fight up to the end." Heinrich says.

"Thats right Heiny and it ain't yet." Number 5 says. Heinrich then grabs Alexis's leg and grabs Number 5' s ankle.

"Your wong Abigail this is the end you can not stop Heinrich Von Marzipan." Heinrich laughs.

"We weren't trying to stop you Heiny. We just needed to slow you down long enough for us to reach the sun." Number 5 says as they approach the sun.

"What!? No!" Heinrich says as he melts.

"Oh Heiny looks like your about to have a melt down." Number 5 says.

"Ugh keep it up with the funny Lincoln. This isn't over. I'm still powerful. I will destroy you." Heinrich says.

"No you won't!" Number 5 says hitting a button making all the marshmallows come down onto Heinrich and he melts down the rest of the way.

"As Number 2 would say you can't hurt anyone any smore." Number 5 says as she laugh and they take Heinrich to the scientists where they quickly cure him and then put him in ice at the base. After a couple of days Alexis goes with Number 5 to visit Heinrich.

"Heiny." Number 5 says.

"Abigail and Alexis. Not content with mere victory I see you've come to run it in my face haven't you." Heinrich says.

"We just thought we would bring you a little something. Give us a call when your less bitter and a little more sweet. Cya around Heiny." Number 5 says as she gives Heinrich a cheese burger and she and Alexis leave.

 ***Time skip***

Later on that night Alexis goes outside for a little while. After a while Alexis starts singing.

 ** ***Song that is being played and sung is by Phantom of the opera Wishing you were somehow here again link to this song ( Wishing you were somehow here again )*****

 ** _Alexis singing_**

 _You were once my one companion_

 _You were all that mattered_

 _You were once a friend and mother_

 _Then my world was shattered_

 _Wishing you were somehow here again_

 _Wishing you were somehow near_

 _Sometimes it seemed, if I just dreamed_

 _Somehow you would be here_

 _Wishing I could hear your voice again_

 _Knowing that I never would_

 _Dreaming of you won't help me to do_

 _All that you dreamed I could_

 _Passing bells and sculpted angels_

 _Cold and monumental_

 _Seem for you the wrong companions_

 _You were warm and gentle_

 _Too many years fighting back tears_

 _Why can't my past just die?_

 _Wishing you were somehow here again_

 _Knowing we must say goodbye_

 _Try to forgive me, Teach me to live_

 _Give me the strength to try_

 _No more memories, no more silent tears_

 _No more gazing across the wasted years_

 _Help me say goodbye_

 _Help me say goodbye_

 ***Song over***

Alexis then starts looking at the stars until she feels a hand on her shoulder and jumps around being startled but sees Number 1 standing beside her.

"Hey are you alright?" Number 1 asks.

"Yea I guess." Alexis says.

"Would you like some company I enjoy looking at the stars." Number 1 says as he sits down beside Alexis.

"Sure." Alexis says.


	20. Operation SNOWING

"Alexis wake up!" Number 60 says.

"What?" Alexis asks.

"It's a snow day." Number 60 says as he and Alexis then go outside to go see the others meeting up with Numbers 4 and 2 first as they talk with Lizzie.

"My poor sweet heart Niggie is sick in bed and I wanted him to get better fast so he can enjoy this perfect so day with me. So whipped up an extra special batch of my delicious homemade chicken banana fritter soup. I even put in extra curly fries." Lizzie says as she opens the container and the smell makes Numbers 4, 60, and 2 gag.

"You have to age the gristle just right." Lizzie says.

"For crying out loud lady I thought you wanted to make him feel better not kill him." Number 4 says.

"Shows what you know. At least my Niggie has a sense of taste." Lizzie says.

"I'm sure Nigel will like it Lizzie its very thoughtful." Alexis says even though she agrees with the guys on how it smells.

"Thank you Alexis at least someone agrees with me." Lizzie says as she leaves. Alexis and the guys then meet up with Numbers 3 and 5. After a little while Alexis feels the ground shake.

"Look!" One kid shouts pointing to some giant walking school buses with hands and grabbing kids and putting them inside the bus. Alexis watches as kids begin to run.

"Oh man President Jimmy's gone too far this time." Number 5 says as she the hops up onto a snow man.

"Stop!" Number 5 yells making kids stop running.

"How often does a snow day come along? Once a year if were lucky. We have been working hard all year at school we deserve this day off am I right?" Number 5 asks. The kids then talk among themselves thinking Number 5 s right.

"I came out here to play in the snow today and I'm gonna play. Even if I have to play rough! So are you with me?" Number 5 asks.

"Yea!" The kids cheer.

"Ok then Numbers 4 and 60 snowball defenses. Number 3 stream line ategafication. Number 2 ready the sled wings. Number 6 you stay with me. Everybody battle stations!" Number 5 says as she kicks the head of the snowman off revealing to be a snowball cannon and the rest of the kids get to their stations. Alexis then hears Number 2 in trouble and sees him get caught along with Number 60.

"Number 2 do you copy? Number 2? Number 3 its your show now. We'll cover you. Alright gang fire away." Number 5 says as people start hitting rocks at the buses. Alexis watches as she is hitting rocks as Number 3 and more kids get caught.

"Number 4 do you copy? What's your situation?" Number 5 asks as Number 4 then gets caught.

"Number 4!" Number 5 yells as she and Alexis then get caught.

 ***Time skip***

Alexis growls irritated at being in chains as she walks with the team.

"Any plans Number 5?" Number 2 asks.

"We just need to figure out how to get these shackles off." Number 5 says.

"If there weren't so many guards around I might be able to freeze my shackles to where I can break them but there's too many guards around." Alexis says as she the hears a rainbow monkey ring tone go off.

"Rainbow monkey ring tones that is so-" Number 3 gets cut off by Number 4.

"Lame." Number 4 says. Alexis and Number 60 then both kick Number 4.

"Ouch." Number yelps and glare at Alexis and Number 60.

"Shut up Number 4. Number 3 try to reach my communicator in my coat pocket." Number 5 whispers.

"Okay!" Number 3 says as she then starts kicking Number 5 trying to get the communicator.

"Ow. Hey. Take it easy girl." Number 5 says as Number 3 kicks her again nearly getting the communicator.

"Careful." Number 5 says. A blonde girl with glasses then comes over.

"Holt! What are you doing?" The blonde girl asks.

"Nothing." Number 3 says as the rainbow monkey ring tone then goes off again. Number 5 sighs.

"I didn't just hear a super cute rainbow monkey communicator ring did you? Nope see nothing." Number 3 says as the blonde girl then takes Number 5's communicator.

"Give me that. Just what I wanted." The blonde girl says. Alexis and the team then go into a room with the rest of the kids in shackles and sit down.

"Everybody sit down! Boys and girls I present to you your fourth grade president for life!" The blonde girl says as she gets off stage. The kids then start booing. Alexis then sees Lizzie tied up.

"Now now no applause this is a great day! For me. Months of planning have commentated in this afternoons coronation of my queen Lizzie Devine. You may have noticed that I have turned totally evil that was part of the plan as was the idea to ch-" Jimmy gets cut off by someone sneezing and sees its Number 1.

"Its a snow day Jimmy and I'm gonna spend it with my girlfriend." Number 1 says.

"I don't know how you got into this school but your never gonna get out! Hall monitors attack!" Jimmy yells.

"Now!" Number 5 says as she and the team then break out of their shackles and go to help Number 1.

"Number 1 you might need this!" Number 5 says tossing Number 1 a ruler and he goes after Jimmy as Jimmy lowers the helmet on Lizzie. Number 1 then takes the tape off of Lizzie's mouth.

"Lizzie I'm getting you out of here." Number 1 says.

"Oh no you don't." Jimmy says as he wrap a rope around Number 1's foot and they go up onto the boards above.

"We're coming Lizzie!" Number 5 says as she and the rest of the team run over to Lizzie.

"The helmets fusing to her head get it off now!" Number 5 says as Number 4 tries to get the helmet off.

"It wont come off." Number 4 says.

"Come on girl fight it." Number 5 says.

"You hear that in a few minutes Lizzie will be mine forever." Jimmy says.

"No she'll stay true." Numbr1 says.

"I love Jimmy!" Lizzie says.

"Jimmy." Number 1 says as Jimmy knocks the ruler away from Number 1.

"That's right. Now if you'll excuse me Niggie my queen is calling me. And I hate to keep a lady waiting." Jimmy says as he is about to attack Number 1 with a mop handle. Number 1 then uses the container of soup Lizzie gave him to protect his self and some of the soup gets onto the helmet making it and the entire building explode freeing kids and Lizzie.

 ***Time skip***

"I don't get it. How did Number 1 evade my defenses? How did you guys escape your shackles?" Jimmy asks as Number 5 and the team lead him to the ship in shackles.

"I helped them." The blonde girl Jimmy called Anna says in shackles being lead by another operative.

"Anna but why?" Jimmy asks.

"The same reason I worked tersely for you semester after semester. I-I-I love you James Nixon McGarfield." Anna says.

"You did all that for me?" Jimmy asks.

"Yes I would do anything to be near you. I'm sorry but now that the truth is out maybe you'll learn to like me while were incarcerated together." Anna says.

"And maybe I can learn what it truly means to love." Jimmy says.

"Get these guys to the artic prison before I get totally sick." Number 4 says.

"Maybe I'll learn to love oohh I love you." Number 4 says before he makes a barfing noise being grossed out. Number 3 then starts growling mad.

"You will never catch me acting like that not with anyone." Number 4 says. Number 3 then pushes Number 4 and growls angrily and screams angrily as she walks off.

"Ooo your in trouble." Number 5 says as Numbers 2 and 60 along with Alexis laugh.

"What did I say?" Number 4 asks.

"You done it now that's what you get." Number 5 laughs as she laughs with the others.


	21. Operation MAURICE

While at the decommissioning of Number 9 before he gets decommissioned he explains about his promise to Alexis.

"But I guess I couldn't live up to my promise." Number 9 says.

"Aww don't be so hard on yourself Maurice. You spent three years alone searching for the source." Number 5 says.

"Yea. Your the one who discovered that the teen's get there chicken poxs from an island." Number 1 says.

"An unmarked island hidden in the deep sea. An island that may very well have a chicken pox cannon on it by now." Number 9 says.

"Dont worry Maurice. We'll keep your promise for you." Number 5 says.

"Sorry to interrupt but it's time to blow out the candles." Number 86 says as she brings over a cake with candles.

"My fellow Kids Next Door it's been an honor battling adult tyranny by your side. I'd like to say I'll remember you all forever but as you know my ecomission will erase all memories of your brave exploits and our fun times together. So let me just thank each and everyone of you. For the best years of my life! Kids Next Door rules!" Number 9 says.

"Kids Next Door rules!" All the operatives says.

"Number 9 you can blow out your candles now." Number 86 says. Number 9 then blows out his candles.

"Happy Birthday Maurice. Follow me please." Number 86 says. Number 9 then follows Number 86 to the decommissioning chamber and steps into it.

"No!" Number 9 yells as he is decomissioned and then steps out.

"Like dude does anyone know where a guy can get some chips and salsa in this dump?" Maurice asks.

"Come on. How about I take you home Maurice?" Number 5 says.

"Well ok kid but there better be salsa there." Maurice says as he goes with Number 5.

"Kids Next Door dismissed!" Number 86 yells.

"Kids Next Door rules!" All the operatives yells.

 ***Time slip***

Later on at the tree house Alexis watched the boys play video games while listening to music on her phone with Number 60 having it turned down enough to hear what's going on around her.

"Hey Number 5. Have you thought about what you want for your birthday next week?" Number 3 asks.

"Nothing." Number 5 says a bit coldly.

"Really? Not even a so happy to be a year older rainbow monkey. It's joints crack when you squeeze it and sings Happy-" Number 3 gets cut off by Number 5.

"Will you shut up girl!" Number 5 yells getting stares from every one and Number 3 looking like she is gonna cry.

"Oh I'm sorry Number 3. I don't want a birthday. It's so unfair. No matter how hard we work we're all gonna turn into teens one day. I mean look at Maurice he was the greatest of the great. And I bet those teens are recruiting him right now." Number 5 says.

"Not if we can help it." Number 1 says.

"What do you mean Number 1?" Number 5 asks.

"Yea what do you mean?" Number 60 asks.

"I mean that we can monitor Maurice 24/7. We can protect him and ensure that he is never recruited by those teenagers." Number 1 says.

"But Kids Next Door regulations require that we let decomissioned operatives live without inference. We could get into serious trouble." Number 2 says.

"Who gives a crud? Maurice was our friend." Number 4 says.

"Yea and friends help each other." Alexis says.

"No matter the consequence." Number 60 says.

"Are you guys sure about this?" Number 5 asks.

"Sure enough to say Kids Next Door battle stations." Number 1 says.

 ***Time skip***

After arriving at Maurice's house Alexis can hear Maurice's mom.

"Maurice! How many times do I have to tell you to take out the trash!" Maurice's mom yells. Maurice then comes out the front door with a bag of trash.

"Alright alright I'm going. Sheesh." Maurice says.

"Stupid trash. Stupid nagging. Stupid orders. It's just stupid that's all. Your not the boss of me!" Maurice yells as he puts the trash in the garbage can.

"What did you say!?" Maurice's mom yells.

"Nothing." Maurice says a bit scaredly. Alexis, Number 4, and Number 5 then pop their heads out of the bush.

"Look out to mobile command. The subject is solo. Code green." Number 5 says.

"Rodger that Number 5. Keep monitoring." Number 1 says.

"Hold it we got activity." Number 5 says as she, Number 4, and Alexis sees Maurice talking to a cheerleader girl.

"Oh this is not good." Number 5 says.

"Oh what ya talking about? He's just talking to some super cute girl. Why'd that be a problem- eh wait a minute. Your not jealous are ya?" Number 4 asks.

"Are you crazy." Number 5 says as they then dodge a blast.

"Dont worry it's just a stupid baby crush anyways. It's not like a hottie like him could ever fall for Abby." Cree says in her armor being the cause of the blast.

"Number 1! Code red! Code red!" Number 5 yells as she grabs Alexis by her bandana and Number 4 and the three run screaming.

"Uh-oh." Number 5 says as she, Number 4, and Alexis quickly stop seeing themselves largely out numbered by teens.

"Oh you delinquents login for some street fighting huh." Number 5 says.

"So why don't you try fighting the street." Number 2 says as he, Number 3, Number 60, and Number 1 come out of some bushes in the U.N.D.E.R.P.O.U.N.D and start attacking the teens.

"Heads up guys." Number 2 says as he tosses Numbers 4 and 5 some weapons.

"Sophmore squad attack!" A teen girl says and more teens start attacking. Alexis then stops attacking seeing Number focus on Maurice and then sees a car moving fast right at Alexis and Number 5.

"Look out!" Number 5 yells as Alexis tackles her out of the way. Alexis gets up seeing Maurice get in the car.

"No! Don't take Maurice!" Number 5 yells and goes running over. Alexis growls but follows Number 5. As the truck goes air born Alexis then summons her wings.

"Oh no you dontc." Number 5 says as she jumps at the car and hangs onto the edge. Alexis tries to fly close enough to the car but can't land seeing no way to do so and so she watches Number 5 hoping she can take care of herself.

"Uh who are they?" Maurice asks.

"Oh no one you know sweetie." Cree says walking over to Number 5 with a chicken poxs gun.

"Hello sis say cheese." Cree says as she blasts Number 5 knocking her off the car. Alexis instantly rushes down to Number 5' s side.

 ***Time skip***

The next day Alexis goes Number 5 soon arriving on one of the teens boats using M.A.R.B.L.E to cause everyone to leave the boat and all but Alexis, Number 5, and one male teen to be left on the boat as well as destroying other boats. Alexis sees the teen boy and growls as the teen tries to leave but Alexis stops him.

"Dudes can I like help you?" The teen boy asks.

"I want two things. My friend Maurice back. And the butt of the girl who did this to me!" Number 5 yells revealing her chicken poxs. The teen boy screams jumping back into a chair.

"Poxs! You got the chicken poxs!" The teen boy yells as Number 5 grabs him by the shirt.

"Where are they?" Number 5 asks.

"Chicken pox island! They're both on chicken pox island!" The teen boy says.

"And where is that!?" Number 5 asks.

"I'm totally not allowed to tell. You might ruin the plan." The boy says. Number 5 then growls with a don't play with me look in her eyes.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! These are the coordinates they gave they're righteous I swear." The teen says as Number 5 lets him go and he gives her the coordinates.

"Good boy. Now you better call your momma teenager cause your gonna need a new ride home." Number 5 says as she throws another M.A.R.B.L.E and she and Alexis quickly get off the ship and head straight for chicken pox island. Soon arivving on the island Alexis and Number 5 quickly and quietly make their way inside seeing a bunch of cages.

"Empty." Number 5 says looking into one of the cages.

"Ten million chicken coops and no chickens. What the heck are they up to?" Number 5 asks. Alexis then feels the floor underneath her disappear.

"Not up sis. Down to." Cree says as Alexis and Number 5 fall through the floor. Number 5 quickly gets up ready to fight as Alexis gets up growling.

"Ok Cree. Where is Maurice?" Number 5 asks as she then sees the giant chicken poxs cannon and sees all the chickens down below.

"Oh no girl. Don't tell me you built the chicken poxs cannon!?" Number 5 says.

"Thats right. And you two are just in time to see me use it on all your bratty little friends." Cree says. Alexis then sees Number 5 get grabbed by two teens and tries to jump and help but feels something get put around her neck and sees that it is a rope and then feels a muzzle put on her. Alexis whines wanting to help Number 5.

"I've invited every kid in town to a street fair. With pony rides and everything thing else snot nosed brats love. All I have to do is enter the coordinates in the targeting computer, fire the cannon, and bam every kid in town will be bed written for three weeks. Finally us teenagers can enjoy ourselves without you stupid brats all barging into our rooms and reading our dairies and stuff. Three whole weeks. Oh and that includes weekends." Cree says as she then laughs.

"Oh it's gonna be so cool. No teen is gonna wanna miss it! And that's why were gonna broadcast a live feed of the strike during the giant pep rally at the high school. How cool is that?" Cree says.

"Cree you know you can't do that." Number 5 says.

"Why not? And please don't say it's because I'm chicken." Cree says.

"No. Because I swore to an oath to an old friend that I wouldn't let ya!" Number 5 says as she breaks free and Alexis following right behind her. Cree then presses a button causing the machine the get ready to blast. Alexis dodges blasts from Cree as Number 5 attacks her. Alexis then backs off a bit seeing Cree and Number 5 fighting but barks happily seeing Cree knocked down for a few minutes as she goes over to Number 5 besides the machine.

"You know what this ends today! After I blow this cannon sky high we're taking you in so you can finally be decommissioned." Number 5 says right as she is about to attack the machine Maurice stops her. Alexis growls lowly.

"Dont do that." Maurice says.

"Maurice?" Number 5 says as she backs away and Alexis with her growling eyeing Maurice.

"He's one of us now girl." Cree says as she pushes Number 5 down and nearly getting bit by Alexis.

"In fact. I wanted to wait until he was a teen to use my cannon. Cause I didn't wanna pox up such a prettg face did I sweetie." Cree says.

"Aww Cree your making me blush." Maurice says.

"So whatcha gonna do Crabigail? What about you mutt?" Cree asks. Alexis growls lowly before looking at Number 5.

"Number 5 what's your orders?" Alexis asks.

"I-I-I give up." Number 5 says. Alexis stands shocked hearing Number 5's words.

"Say again." Cree says.

"I give up. What's the point? My sister's a teen. The greatest Kids Next Door I ever knew is a teen. And I'll be a teen soon enough. I mean just look at me I'm practically a teen now. I can't keep fighting it. I just I give up." Number 5 says.

"Oh Abby you have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that." Cree says as she runs over to Number 5 hugging her.

"Come give your big sister a hug oh." Cree says as they then hear an explosion getting their attention and know it's explosions being set off throughout the island. Cree then screams.

"You trick me again!" Cree says as she throws Number 5 close to Maurice. Alexis quickly snaps out of her shock and jumps in front of Number 5 growling and snapping.

"You are so in trouble girl!" Cree says angrily.

"No i didnt." Number 5 says.

"Look out the Kids Next Door are here!" Maurice yells making Cree look the other way long enough for an explosion to send her down below with the chickens and get chicken poxs as they get sucked up into the machine.

"Never give up." Maurice says.

"We gotta stop the cannon before it fires." Number 5 says as she starts pressing buttons on the machine.

"Relax." Maurice says.

"But the kids at the fair will-" Number 5 gets cut off by Maurice taking her hand.

"Trust me." Maurice says as she lays a hand on Alexis's head gently. They then see on the monitor of the machine that the teens got the blast of the chicken poxs.

"There. A few years late but I kept my promise." Maurice says.

"But how can you remember that? Your memory was erased when you were decommissioned." Number 5 asks.

"I was really decommissioned. I'm not permitted to tell you two everything but a few of us have been selected to remain Kids Next Door after our thirteenth birthdays. We act as a super secret covert unit that infiltrates teen and even adult facilities to gather information for the Kids Next Door global command." Maurice says.

"Wow." Number 5 says.

"But you guys cant tell anyone not even if they're in your sector got it?" Maurice asks. Alexis and Number 5 nod.

"Good and who knows. Play your cards right you might be selected to join us on your thirteenth birthdays." Maurice says.

"Now get outta here you two. I gotta finish this thing off." Maurice says as Alexis and Number 5 start walking but Number 5 goes back and hugs Maurice.

"Good luck Maurice. Your still the best there is." Number 5 says as she and Alexis get outta the building nust as it is destroyed to find Number 1 and the team in the ship.

"Numbers 5 and 6! We received your distress call and your coordinates. We got here as fast as we could." Number 1 says as the ship lands.

"Distress call? We didn't send any- oh yea right. Thanks Number 1." Number 5 says as they leave the island in the ship.

"You gotta be crazy running around with the chicken poxs! You'll catch the rooster cop and turn purple silly! What are you nuts!?" Number 3 says as Number 5 turns around with tears in her eyes and smiling.

"Number 5 why are you smiling?" Number 3 asks. Alexis and Number 5 look at each other then at Number 3.

"Its a secret Kuki." Number 5 says.

 ***Time skip***

The next day Alexis decides to stay with Number 5 since she has the chicken poxs. While in the floor drawing next to Number 5 in the chair they hear the doorbell. Mr. Lincoln opens the door to reveal Maurice with some flowers.

"Well well well if it isn't the young man with the flowers and the stems and aww you know what I'm talking about." Mr. Lincoln says.

"Hi Doctor Licoln. Is Cree home?" Maurice asks.

"Why sure she is. She's recovering from the chicken poxs in the living room with the sister and her friend and the couches. Oh Cree you got a visitor." Mr. Lincoln says.

"Hey Cree." Maurice says handing Cree the flowers.

"Oh Maurice are these flowers for moi?" Cree asks taking the flowers.

"Sorry about your illness." Maurice says.

"Oh no need for you to be sorry. It's not your fault." Cree says. Alexis then gives Cree a dirtg look before going back to her drawing.

"I know it ain't my fault." Number 5 says.

"Listen Maurice. I've got a new plan to punish those KN dorks. But I need your help." Cree says.

"Sure Cree. I'll do whatever I can." Maurice says as he winks at Alexis and Number 5 receiving winks from them back.


	22. Operation ELECTIONS

"Who do freaks think your kidding no one would ever vote for you." Number 1 says as he grabs the Delightful Children but some hall monitors grab him.

"Number 1!" Numbers 2,5, and 6 say they and the rest of the team try to go help Number 1 but some hall monitors stop them.

"I wouldn't do that if was you." The lead hall monitor says.

"I'm sorry Nigel. The numbers state quite clearly that the Delightful Children won the election fair and square." A kid says holding a clip board.

"That's right and as your fourth grade president our first order of business is cleansing this school of trouble makers who attack their own president. Trouble makers like Nigel Uno." The Delightful Children say.

"Your calling me a trouble maker!? I want a recount!" Number 1 says as the hall monitors drag him away.

"Oh you'll have plenty of time to count where your going Number 1 plenty of time." The Delightful Children say.

 ***Time Skip***

"This is ridiculous. Number 1 is totally getting the chewed end of a pencil on this." Number 2 says while they watch news kids bug Number 1 asking him questions.

"Don't worry we brought in Number 150 an hour to defend him. He is good and he's a fifth grader." Number 5 says.

"He better be good at a buck fifty an hour that's like my whole weeks allowance." Number 4 says.

"I told you we pay you back." Number 5 says.

"All rise for the Honorable Delightful Presidents From Down The Lane." A kid says having everyone rise as he opens a door to reveal the Delightful Children dressed in judge clothes.

"No way! Who made you ballet burglars a judge!? This is an out-" Number 1 get cut off by Number 150 an hour.

"Please Mister Uno allow me to end this. Your honorables my client Nigel Uno a by of the people is obviously-" Number 150 an hour gets cut off by the Delightful Children.

"Guilty and we hereby sentence him to live detention!" The Delightful Children say.

"No! You can't! You can't this!" Number 1 says as some hall monitors drag him away.

"Your honors I whole latterly object to your-" Number 150 an hour by the Delightful Children.

"Your out of order! You fifth graders think your so smart. Well we've had it and as fourth grade president we have no choice but to declare war on you and your entire grade." The Delightful Children say.

"It's about time! I'm sick of getting wedge's from those stupid ugly fifth graders." A kid says.

"Hey! I'm stupid ugly fifth grader." A kid says.

"You sure are." A kid says causing other kids to laugh but then causes a fight.

"Come on we gotta get outta here and find a way to help Number 1." Number 5 says as they leave and she drags Number 4.

"Gimme back my you skateboard chaser!" Number 4 says as he gets dragged out of the room by Number 5.

"I hope Number 1 will be ok." Alexis says.

"Don't worry knowing Number 1 he'll find a way." Number 60 says as they go into a classroom and hear an announcement from the Delightful Children about war on the first, second, and third graders.

"Its noogie time for brats." Number 4 says as she tries to follow the other kids but Number 5 grabs him.

"Don't you see what those Delightful dorks are doing. They're playing everyone against each other for their own gain." Number 5 says.

"Oh man. I thought school was getting fun for once." Number 4 says.

"Listen we have to bust Number 1 out of detention and take care of those Delightful Children before they take over the whole school." Number 5 says.

"But no one's ever broken out of detention before. That place is rock solid." Number 2 says.

"I hope he's having fun in there." Number 3 says as they get to class and then listen to a teacher about math.

"Number 5 you got any gum?" Number 4 whispers.

"You know we're not allowed to chew gum in class. You trying to get us thrown into detention too?" Number whispers.

"Oh come on its like another twenty four hours before school is over I'm dying over here." Number 4 whispers.

"Alright." Number says as she gets out some gum.

"Yes." Number 4 says.

"But just take one piece." Number 5 says as the lead hall monitor takes the gum away.

"Chewing gum in class gorgeous? That there is illegal." The lead hall monitor says.

"I was just giving it to for after school." Number 5 says.

"Sure you was. Well maybe I'll confiscate it. So don't get any ideas about chewing it in school." The lead hall monitor says as he takes the piece of gum and starts chewing I before walking away. Everyone then later meets up in the gym everyone rushing as they try to be ready to fight to defend themselves against the middle schoolers.

"Look at these kids they're not trained to take on middle schoolers." Number 5 says watching the kids try to build and make weapons.

"And we don even have real weapons. How are bikes and scooters gonna put a dent in their defense system?" Number 2 asks.

"I'm scared I don't wanna fight the big kids." A little girl says.

"Don be scared." Alexis says trying to calm the little girl down some.

"Don't worry little girl I take on middle schoolers all the time." Number 4 says.

"You do?" The little girl asks.

"Sure the first two weeks from the pain of all the noogies and dead legs they give ya is the worst and then your skin turns purple from all the cow bites and pink bellies-" Number 4 gets cut off by the little girl crying. Alexis and Number 60 then both smack Number 4.

"Are you trying to make her feel better or make her wet her pants? Don't listen to him kid we wont let any big kid getcha." Number 5 says getting the girl to stop crying.

"And if you want to kid take this with you and when you blow on it I'll come straight to your side during the fight if you want." Alexis says handing the little girl a whistle to reassure her making her smile. The group then hears an announcement from a kid saying it will be soon time to fight causing the little kids to panic.

"Alright right guys get to work on these bikes and see what you can do to give these kids a fighting chance." Number 5 says. Alexis nods and helps as many kids as she can before going back to Number 5.

"Where are you Number 1 you should've escaped by now." Number 5 says as she and everyone then hears what the Delightful Children were really planning as they unknowingly say their entire plan out loud in front of everyone.

"What are you looking at?" The Delightful Children ask.

"A bunch of treasonist creeps. Any other words you'd like to say to the school before we throw you out of office?" Number 1 asks.

"You'll pay for this Nigel Uno this isn't over yet!" The Delightful Children say as some hall monitors drag them away. Everyone then hears an announcement about how the fight is still on and everyone then sees the middle schoolers on there way.

"The big kids are coming!" A little girl says as everyone starts freaking out. Alexis and the team then try calming the kids down but they calm down once they hear Number 1 come in on the megaphone.

"Gallagher Elementary today the Delightful Children played our grades against each other so that they could become 8th graders. Me I'm a 4th grader and if you think I'm gonna let a bunch of gawky middle school kids come and make me carry there books for them then there gonna have to do it over my noogied purple nurple body!" Number 1 says receiving cheers from everyone before jumping down onto a scooter.

"Gallagher Elementary Battle Stations." Number 1 says as everyone follows him to the fight.

"We barely had enough time to get these bikes up to fight specks how are we gonna take on teenage technology?" Number 4 asks.

"Don't worry every middle school has a weak point I locked the coordinates into everyone's targeting computer so to find it." Number 2 says.

"Alright everyone this is 4th grade leader all grades check in. Aright team leaders you know what to do the minute you see an opening go in." Number 1 says as some teenagers then start attacking.

"Watch out 3rd grade. Teenagers coming up behind you." Number 5 says. Alexis and Number 5 then see a little boy in trouble and go to help him. Alexis and Number 5 then run there bikes in into the teenagers bike and Number 5 jumps onto another kids bike and Alexis shifts to wolf form running along side of them.

"Mind if we drop in kid and step on it baby." Number 5 says as the kid then paddles faster. Alexis then runs and catches up to Numbers 1, 2, 3, and 4.

"The target is right around the corner." Number 1 says.

"Who cares about that all this water is pealing the stickers off my bike." Number 3 says as the water canons then stop.

"The water canons they've stopped." Number 2 says.

"Well that's much better." Number 3 says before lasers start being fired instead. Alexis looks behind to see Chad and two other teens firing lasers and then see Numbers 3 and get hit with one of the lasers.

"I'm hit!" Number 2 says.

"Stay on target." Number 1 says. Alexis nods trying to stay focused without getting hit by a laser.

"No good I gotta pull out." Number 2 says getting hit again.

"Don't you go anywhere Number 2 we're only hundred meters to target." Number 1 says.

"Don't worry Number 1 I ain't pullin out alone." Number 2 says s he makes his bike crash into two of the teenagers bikes pulling them out. Alexis then stays beside Number 1 giving him a place to jump to if his bike is damaged.

"Almost there. I'm taking the shot." Number 1 says firing a tennis ball at the principles door as he and Alexis go down another hallway but miss the door and instead the ball causes Chad to crash into the principles office. Number 1 and Alexis then make it out of the middle school before getting trapped and stop in front of all the kids. Everyone then goes back to the school.

"My fellow thank you for electing me the office of 4th grade-" Number 1 gets cut off as a kid whispers into his ear.

"What!? What do you mean I didn't win!?" Number 1 asks.

"Um I just told you that you won so you'd help me get out of detention. The real winner of the election was Eggberd Egglestan." The kid says.

"Egg boy? Who would vote for him?" Number 1 asks. Alexis and the rest of the team then slowly walk away whistling trying to act like they didn't do anything.


	23. Operation VIRUS

After a while of running around with Number 5 they head to Number 5's house. Once at Number 5's house they go to Cree's room to find her crying on her bed.

"Hey sis what's shaken?" Number 5 asks.

"This is all your fault!" Cree yells as she pounces on Number 5. Alexis is about to jump at Cree but Number 5 gives her the don't do it look and so Alexis stays out of it.

"Chill out Cree!" Number 5 yells as she pushes Cree off of her. Alexis then sees Cree and Number 5 fighting and wants to interfere but does as Number 5 told her earlier and stays out of it.

"Crew I notice you are upset. Is there anything that mama can do?" Mrs. Lincoln asks as she stands in the door way.

"No thanks mom. Abby is all the help I need." Cree says as Number 5 and Cree pretend to get along. Mrs. Lincoln then leaves. Cree then tosses Number 5 and activates her armor and then starts blasting at Number 5.

"Cree. You have it all wrong." Number 5 says as she deflects Cree's attacks. Number 5 then true to run but Cree grabs her.

"Come here!" Cree says as Mr. Lincoln then stands in the doorway.

"Please girls. Aren't you running out of time?" Mr. Lincoln asks.

"I'm aware of the time dad. That's why it's best if you leave us three girls alone." Cree says as Number 5 pretends to paint Cree's nails and Alexis pretends to be fixing Cree's hair. Mr. Lincoln then leaves as Cree the activates her armor and blasts Alexis at a wall before blasting at Number 5.

"Cree." Number 5 says before grabbing Alexis and the two get up on the roof dodging blasts from Cree.

"Cree will you stop trying to shoot us." Number 5 says as she and Alexis hide and Cree comes out onto the roof.

"Now where did those little- yipe!" Cree yells as Number 5 grabs her from behind.

"Let me speak." Number 5 says.

"Why should I ever listen to you!? Without that antidote it's over me. And it's your stupid Kids Next Door's fault." Cree says as Number 5 then let's her go.

"I know. That's why Number 5 and Alexis went and got it for you." Number 5 says holding the antidote.

"You did?" Cree asks.

"We told the Kids Next Door not to try the new strain of unpopable zit on your prom night was going to far." Number 5 says.

"You guys did that for me? After all I've done to you two and the Kids Next Door?" Cree asks.

"Well you maybe my arch enemy. But your still my sister." Number 5 says.

"Yea and besides you maybe my enemy but Number 5 is my best friend and if it's important to her than its important to me too." Alexis says.

"Now come here let's see if this junk works." Number 5 says opening the jar as Cree deactivates her armor and moves her hair back so Number 5 can put the stuff on the zit.

"Nasty. Those Kids Next Door scientists do nice work huh?" Number 5 says as she puts the stuff on and the zit starts to disappear.


	24. Operation HOTSTUFF

"Good morning Kids Next Door as always I'll begin this morning's debriefing with the latest report from global command. Which as always Number 3 I late for." Number 1 says.

"Can you blame her. How many times do we have to hear the global command thins cauliflower might be rainbow monkey brains?" Number 5 asks.

"That cauliflower is definitely rainbow monkey brains. Global command has advised us not to eat any cauliflower which we already know but if we see any children eating cauliflower we report it immediately to global command and fill out form t246 in-" Number 1 gets cut off as Mr. Sanban comes in.

"This the shower? I cant find the shower in this confounded treehouse. Oh hello children." Mr. Sanban says as he then puts his glasses on and everyone points there weapons at him. Everyone then says hello to Mr. Sanban before pointing there weapons at him again.

"Now what are you doing in our treehouse?" Number 1 asks.

"Well I'm not staying in my house after what Kuki did! I told her not to touch the thermostat but she just had to go and play with it! She's just lucky her mother is away on business because now the house is completely uninhabitable!" Mr. Sanban says.

"So jus go home and lower the temperature." Number 1 says.

"Ha! I cant even get near the thermostat its so hot! So I'm staying right here where its nice and comfortable." Mr. Sanban says as he sits down I a chair.

"Oh come on how hot can it be?" Number 2 asks.

 ***Time skip***

"It's about time you got here. That thing looks like it'll blow any minute and where's Number 4?" Number 362 asks as Alexis and the rest of Sector V all but Number 4 arrive at Number 3's house.

"We left him back at the treehouse to keep an eye on our guest." Number 1 says as they go into an elevator.

"Are guys sure you wanna go in there? We can always call in Sector P from Pampa they've got a lot more experience with volcanoes." Number 362 says.

"Number 3 is our teammate and it's our job to get her out. Besides if that house blows her dad and the rest of her family will be moving in to our treehouse for good." Number 1 says as they get ready to go into Number 3's house. Alexis loos around seeing only lava once they are shot into the volcano house.

"We're all out of ice and the hold temperature is risen!" Number 5 says.

"We should surface somewhere." Number 60 says.

"Surface where all I see is lava." Alexis says.

"Find us a place to surface Number 2." Number 1 says.

"No sweat. Actually there's a lot of sweat." Number 2 says.

"Hold temperatures at twelve hundred degrees." Number 5 says.

"Find us an exit tunnel quick Number 2!" Number 1 says.

"I've got nothing on radar!" Number 2 says.

"Hold temperature at two thousand degrees! We're not gonna-" Number 5 gets cut off by Number 2.

"Wait! I think I see something." Number 2 says as he then surfaces the submarine boat. Number 1 then goes out on the deck and helps Number 5 out on the deck followed by Number 60 and Alexis.

"Well it looks like Number 3 turned up the heat all right. Steady s she goes Number 2 and turn up the air conditioning on this tub my sun glasses are melting over here." Number 1 say as they get moving.

"Hey Number 1 scan show definitely Number 3 isn't here in her room or anywhere upstairs." Number 5 says as they then what feels to be an earthquake.

"Sounds like we're running out of time before this thing blows. Let's check out downstairs Number 2." Number 1 says.

"Rodger that." Number 2 says as he then steers for downstairs.

"Heads up things are coming down." Number 2 says as he avoids a stalactite.

"More incoming stalagmites." Number 1 says.

"Um ok actually those are stalactites-whaaa" Number 2 says as he avoids another stalactite.

"I thought stalagmites are on there ceiling." Number 1 says.

"No! They're on the ground!" Number 2 says.

"Look out!" Number 5 says as they try to avoid the falling stalactites.

"Hey who's cooking hamburgers?" Number 1 asks.

"I don't know about hamburgers but yours buns a burning." Number 5 says as Numbr1 then starts running around.

"Hold still fool I'm trying to put it out." Number 5 says as she tries to put the fire out

"Knock it off guys I can't see. Guys get ready for some red water rafting." Number 2 says as he see a red waterfall.

"Turn us around Number 2. Turn us around." Number 1 says.

"I'm trying. We're caught in the current. Just a little more." Number 2 says as he almost manages to get the boat turned around but a stalactite hits the boat making them go over the waterfall. Once at the bottom everyone gets out on the solid land.

"Oh man Number 5 is too young to be using antipersterant but she thinking about starting any minute now." Number 5 says.

"I hear that my underwear is so stuck to my butt I'll need spatula to get it off." Number 2 says.

"Why do you insist on saying things Number 5 can never unhear?" Number 5 asks.

"I could have gone without knowing that Number 2." Alexis says.

"So could I." Number 60 says. Everyone then feels what feels to be another earthquake.

"Enough chit chat you four we've got to get to that thermostat and find Number 3." Number 1 says as they get going.

"Finally the living room." Number 1 says.

"Look there's the thermostat." Number 5 says seeing the thermostat.

"Aright team move we've only got minutes until this place erupts." Number 1 says.

"Super heat resistant jacket." Number 5 says as she helps put a jacket on Number 1.

"Check." Number 1 says.

"Fire proof climbing gloves." Number 2 says as he helps put some gloves on Number 1.

"Double check. Alright now all I gotta do is keep my cool and turn down the heat on that thermostat. Wish me luck." Number 1 says as he is about to climb up to the thermostat.

"The thermostat is not a toy! I set it where it is for a reason and its going to stay there!" A voice says revealing to be Number 3.

"It's eleventy billion degrees in here Number 3. If we don't cool this pace down its gonna blow." Number 5 says.

"Who cares for once I can feel my toes for once I don't have to wear twelve sweaters to take a bath. For once I don't have to eat my cereal with a ice pic and I wont let you change the temperature one degree." Number 3 says.

"Look like Number 3's lost it. You hold her off while I go for the thermostat." Number 1 says as he then begins climbing to the thermostat.

"Lets go." Number 5 says.

"Alright." Number 2 says. Alexis and the others prepare heir weapons to hold Number 3 back as she then jumps down to the ground from a chair she was sitting in.

"Out of my way. No a chance Number 3 we're cooling you off." Number 2 says as they blast ice cream at Number 3 but it only stops her momentarily.

"Hit her again." Number 5 says as they shoot ice cream at Number 3 again until she melts the weapons.

"Don't! Touch! My! Thermostat!" Number 3 yells. Number then makes her way up to Number 1 and holds onto his foot.

"No I won let you make it cold again!" Number 3 says but Number 1 hits the cold button.

 ***Time skip***

"Nice work Sector V I knew you could do it." Number 362 says as Alexis and the others come out of Number 3's house with Number 3. Number 4 then comes running through the crowd of kids.

"The treehouse M-Mr. Sanban he found the th-thermostat. It's freezing in there." Number 4 says.

"Oh come on how cold could it be?" Number 2 asks as the team then sees the treehouse looks like a giant ice cube.


	25. Operation IT

"Oh boy if Number 362 called for a meeting here its gotta be something really cool." Number 2 says as they wait to hear the reasoning of the meeting.

"Maybe she's gonna commend us in front of everyone for our defeat of Midwestern mom and her conslaw beast." Number 1 says.

"I don't think we're going to be that lucky." Number 60 says.

"Maybe you never really know." Alexis says.

"Whatever this is about it better be quick I gotta pee so bad I-" Number 4 gets cut off by Number 86.

"Kids Next Door attention!" Number 86 says.

"Kids Next Door rule." Number 36 says.

"Kids Next Door rule sir." All the operatives say.

"At ease everyone. I've got something super double important to tell you all. It's something that I hate to do but it simply cant wait any longer. I'd like to say-" Number 362 gets cut off by Number 4.

"Number 362."Numbr 4 says.

"Yes Number 4." Number 362 says.

"Can I go to the bathroom please?" Number 4 asks.

"Can't it wait I'm kind of in the middle of something important here?" Number 362 asks.

"But I really really really-" Number 4 gets cut off by Number 362.

"Ok! Just go already!" Number 362 says. Number 4 then dashes to the bathroom.

"What I was trying to say is that running this organization is an all consuming job. On that requires strength, patience, and a willingness to share your candy with everyone and at this point I feel I have exhausted those very things. So it is at this time fellow Kids Next Door that I must say.. tag your it!" Number 362 says as she then tags Number 86 and takes off running. All of the other Kids Next Door operatives then take off. After ditching the other kids and her teammates Alexis hides in the woods using her plant abilities to hide herself until the game is over.

 ***Time skip***

Once back at the meeting place Alexis sees Father was the one tag and has become the new supreme leader of the Kids Next Door.

"You cant be leader! Rule Number sixty thousand clearly states that only a Kids Next Door operative can be supreme leader." A Kids Next Door operative says.

"Oh really what an oversight on my part I guess I'll just go back up and-wait a second I am a Kids Next Door operative. Steve could you roll the tape please." Father says as someone plays a video showing how Father became an operative.

"So you see I am a Kids Next Door operative." Father says.

"Well your not gonna be one for long. Your still way over the age of thirteen and therefore scheduled for immediate decommissioning." Number 86 says as she stands with some other operatives ready to attack Father.

"No need to become hostile. As the leader I get to make the rules right? So new rule you can't decommissioning your supreme leader." Father says.

"Wrong answer." Number 86 says.

"No! He's right the leader can makeup the rules. Though a real leader wouldn't stoop to changing our traditions." Number 362 says.

"But." Number 86 says.

"No buts Fanny. As Kid Next Door operatives. We go by the rules." Number 362 says. Number 86 then reluctantly tells the other operatives to stand down.

"Listen Kids I know we've had our minor differences in the past but by making me your supreme leader you have open my eyes. For once I wanna do something good for kids." Father says.

"Like what?! Turn us all into single cell sighto plasmic cusmic infertabrics?" A Kids Next Door scientist asks.

"No but that is very creative. No I propose that together we eradicate every last sprig of broccoli on Earth." Father says receiving no response from any of the Kids Next Door operatives.

"Come on no body likes broccoli. We adults just make you eat so we don't have to. Work together we can change all that. Tomorrow using your numbers an my adult tactical genius we shall put an end to the broccoli farms an put an end to the cursed vegetable forever!" Father says as he then receives cheers from the happy operatives.

"Now everyone get back to your treehouses and get a goodnights rest for tomorrow's mission. Kids Next Door Battle Stations." Father says and everyone leaves but Sector V.

"No more broccoli I like this new leader already." Number 4 says as Number 5 then hits him with her hat.

"Oh please fool. Father would soon rather grind kids into coffee and drink them then offer them help." Number 6 says.

"Precisely Number 5. I don't trust Father for a second. But rules are rules so you guys head back to the treehouse and get ready for whatever he's planning and Number 6 you come with me." Number 1 says.

"Aren't you coming with us Number 1?" Number 3 asks.

"I'll catch up right after Number 6 and I check up on someone." Number 1 says as he and Alexis then go to find Number 362 and find her sitting by herself in a room.

"Shouldn't you be at your treehouse Number 362?" Number 1 asks.

"No I don't think I can show my face around the Kids Next Door anymore. I really screwed up. I'm a terrible leader." Number 362 says.

"You were a great leader but I don't think your successor intends to be." Number 1 says as broccoli then starts appearing around them.

"Lets go." Number 1 says as they run.

"Come on." Number 1 says as they try to run and escape the broccoli.

"What's happening?" Number 362 asks. Alexis then summons her wings as she runs

"We've gotta get outta here. Hang on." Number 1 says as Number 362 grabs his hand and he activates his rocket shoes for them to fly out.

"We're not gonna make it." Number 362 says as they just barely make it out and land in the streets.

"Oh ground sweet ground I've missed you so much." Number 362 says.

"You'll have to get reacquainted later. Father's cooking up something evil and this broccoli is just the start. I've gotta round up the rest of my team and-" Number 1 gets cut off by the Delightful Children.

"Oh no you don't. I'm afraid we need you for another matter." The Delightful Children say in a giant machine and hold what's looks to be a giant fly swat.

"Run!" Number 1 says as he, Number 362, and Alexis start running but then get caught and brought to the moon base where Father is.

"Who dares to disturb the supreme leader of the Kids Next Door?!" Father asks.

"Follow my lead." Number says.

"What is he planning to do?" Alexis asks thing to herself.

"Hey is that a new black siloet suit you have on Father?"Number 1 asks.

"Why yes it is. Tad blacker then the last one. More slimming don't you think." Father says.

"Oh definitely and I see you got it at a good price." Number 1 says.

"I did. How did you know?" Father asks.

"Well there's a little thing dangling there." Number 1 says.

"That's probably just the price ta-oh you don't. Your trying to get me to say tag and get me to touch you so I wont be leader anymore. Well I'm not falling for it buddy boy. I'm the leader of the Kids Next Door and I'm gonna stay leader at least until I've harvested your miserable treehouses until I have enough broccoli to feed every kid in the world eight meals a day of the stuff." Father says.

"You give it a shot." Number 1 says gently giving Number 362 a push.

"But I'm not a field operative like you and Number 6." Number 362 says.

"You are now." Number 1 says.

"Hi there Father sir. As a former Kids Next Door supreme leader I'd love to share some advice. Maybe show you where the secret supreme leader bathroom is." Number 362 says.

"Why that'd be swell. This a really tough job you know." Father says.

"Well I definitely helps during your first few days as leader to where one of these. What you call these things?" Number 362 asks as she holds something with Father written on it.

"What a name ta-nice try! But I wasn't born yesterday you know." Father says.

"That's right! Father is smarter then all of you Kids Next Door dummies put together. Tell them how you tricked everyone into making you there supreme leader." The Delightful Children say.

"Well it was simple really. When that dum Number 2 kid opened the door he reached out and tag me just like this tag your it." Father says touching Number 362.

"I don't wanna be supreme leader again! Tag your it!" Number 362 says then tagging the Delightful Children.

"We don't want to lead a bunch of implicate brats! Tag your it!" The Delightful Children say as they tag Father and then run off screaming.

"Looks like I'm still your supreme leader." Father says.

"Not so fast. The game's still on so that means we have until noon to make you tag one of us!" Number 1 says as he and Alexis get out their weapons and try to attack Father.

"You know I never liked tag. I always preferred hide n seek." Father says as he multiplies and fireballs start going everywhere.

"Quick after him!" Number 1 says as he tosses Number 362 a weapon and they go after Father shooting at different targets proofing to be the wrong Father.

"Split up." Number 1 says s they all three take down different Fathers and then meet back up almost shooting at each other.

"I cant take much more of this. I'm way outta practice." Number 362 says.

"Well this is the last room. The real Father's gotta be somewhere behind this door." Number 1 says.

"Ready?" Number 362 asks. Alexis nods.

"Yup." Number 1 says opening the door to reveal a room full of Fathers. The door then closes just as the Fathers attacked but the door blocked the attacks.

"That's it. We've lost. We'll never find him in there." Number 362 says as the Delightful Children toss the Kids Next Door Code module in her hands.

"Not without this you won't." The Delightful Children say as they then begin to walk away.

"Not so fast Delightful deveins if you think we're gonna fall for that your-"Number 1 gets cut off by Number 362.

"No! The Code module shows the real Father's in the room just behind this one." Number 362 says.

"But what if it's a trap?" Number 1 asks.

"I agree with Number 1. What if it is a trap and they're just trying to trick us?" Alexis asks. The Delightful Children then walk away.

"Father said himself. Nobody likes broccoli not even them. So you ready to this soldiers?" Number 362 asks.

"Think a desk officer like you can keep up with us?" Number 1 asks.

"Try not to fall behind." Number 362 says as the three of them then make it past the fake Fathers and into the room with the real Father.

"Your too late kids." Father says as he then traps them between broccoli and the door.

"Only a minute left to tag Father." Number 1 says as he, Alexis, and Number 362 begin to weaken from the broccoli.

"One way into room." Number 362 says as she gets closer to the broccoli.

"Racheal no! It's suicide!" Number 1 says.

"Don't do it!" Alexis says. Number 362 then begins eating her way through the broccoli.

"At least put some cheese on it." Number 1 says.

"Almost there." Number 362 says as se then gets into the room with Father. Alexis and Number 1 look to see Number 362 holding Father on the ground trying to get him to tag her by forcing him with a piece of broccoli.

"Tag your it. Now get that cursed vegetable away from me." Father says as he tags Number 362. Number 362 then falls to the ground.

 ***Time skip***

"We've gotta stop Father!" Number 362 says waking up.

"Relax. We removed his and the Delightful Children's boogers from the Code module a few days ago. They're gone and the treehouses are back to normal." Number says reading a book while Alexis is drawing sitting next to him.

"How long have I been out?" Number 362 asks.

"About a week. What you did back there was very brave supreme leader sir." Number 1 says as he and Alexis get up.

"You know being out there and fighting again was pretty sweet. But how do you guys do it every day?" Number 362 asks.

"Well we eat a lot of nachos I guess. Mostly you just get used to it." Number 1 says.

"Maybe being supreme leader isn't as bad a job as I thought ." Number 362 says.

"So you think your ready to get back to work?" Number 1 says holding a robe and Number 362's hat. Number 36 then hops out of the bed.

"Yea I think so." Number 362 says putting the robe and her hat on.

"Great." Number 1 says as he pulls back the curtains to reveal all the Kids Next Door operatives.

"Kids Next Door rule Number 362 sir." All the operatives say.

"Kids Next Door ru-ow." Number 362 says getting hit with a whisby disc.

"Little help Number 362." An operative says waving his hand. Number 362 growls as she picks up the whisby disc.

"As Kids Next Door supreme leader I hereby order you to go long!" Number 362 says receiving cheers from the other operatives.


	26. Operation DOGHOUSE

"Kids Next Door let today's game of cinderball commence." Number 1 says as he shoots a cinderblock into the air. Alexis stays beside a tree and watches the team play.

"Better go deep Number 3." Number 2 says as he hits the cinderblock.

"Bye bye mister cinderblock." Number 3 says as she hits the cinderblock. As Alexis goes to get up she sees the cinderblock coming at her and ducks.

"Dont let it touch the ground Number 5. We'll loose seven billion points." Number 2 says.

"Number 5's got it." Number 5 says as she uses her weapon to hit the cinderblock.

"Its all mine. Come to Number 4." Number 4 says as he tries to catch the cinderblock but misses and it goes through the window of a huge scary dog house.

"Well game over might as well go home." Number 4 says.

"What are you talking about? Just go in there and get the cinderblock." Number 5 says.

"Go in there. No way." Number 4 says.

"Yea that dog house is huanted. They say you can hear you can hear the ghosts of dogs howling in there at night." Number 2 says.

"Who is they?" Number 5 asks and Number 4 and Number 2 look at each other and then point at each other.

"Unbelievable." Alexis says annoyed.

"Figures. Number 5 will go in there and get herself." Number 5 says.

"And I will go too just to prove that ghosts do not exist." Alexis says quickly following Number 5 into the dog house.

"Hello?" Number 5 asks as she and Alexis walk up the stairs. After a while Alexis and Number 5 run into something in the house and both scream loud enough for the team to hear and go running into the house to find Alexis and Number 5 at the bottom of the stairs with the cinderblock.

"Numbers 5 and 6! What happened? Are you both ok?" Number 1 asks as he helps Number 5 up and Number 60 helps Alexis up.

"We must have fallen down the stairs. But we got the cinderblock. Game is back on baby." Number 5 says holding up the cinderblock.

"Aww can't it's late and I've got two tons of homes of to do." Number 2 says.

"Me too." Number 3 says.

"Man what is it with all this homework for Mrs. Thompson lately? She trying to kill us or something?" Number 4 asks as they leave and head for the treehouse. Later at the treehouse as Alexis is walking with Number 5 down the hall since Number 60 went to sleep early they hear Number 4 screaming and go to see why.

"What's all the shoutin about rocket scientist?" Number 5 asks.

"Its all this homework. I can't even get past the first question." Number 4 complains.

"Uh that's where you put your name. Look why doesn't Number 5 help you out." Number 5 suggests.

"Really?" Number 4 asks as Number 5 sits beside him and Alexis lays beside Number 5.

"Sure." Number 5 says.

"Now first your doing history homework so you don't need all this long division over here. And who told you the civil war was part of a bacon?" Number 5 says helping Number 4 with his homework.

 ***Time skip***

The next day at school after Mrs. Thompson talks about some history for asks for everyone's homework starting with Number 4 but he seems to be unable to find his homework and so Mrs. Thompson assigns him three times as much homework to make it. Later in the hallway Alexis walks with Numbers 4 and 5.

"I don't get it that's the third night in a row my home works disappeared. Where could it have gone?" Number 4 asks.

"Number 5 has a pretty good idea where." Number 5 says as she sees Valarie with some honor students at her locker.

"Hello Valarie. Eat any good homework lately?" Number 5 asks closing Valarie's locker.

"Are you insinuating that moi took Wallabee's homework?" Valarie asks acting shocked.

"Your a homework eating weredog. You've done it before." Number 5 says.

"That's right. But if you'll remember I found Wallabee's homework to be a bit distasteful. Someone else must have taken it." Valarie says.

"Who!?" Number 5 yells as she punches Valarie's locker. Alexis then stands beside Number 5 mad ready to hit Valarie.

"What is going on here?" Mrs. Thompson asks.

"Oh thank goodness your here Mrs. Thompson. Alexis and Abigail were threatening me with violence." Valarie says.

"Alexis Hathaway and Abigail Lincoln in my office now." Mrs. Thompson says.

"But." Number 5 says.

"No buts. I have a special assignment for you two." Mrs. Thompson says.

 ***Time skip***

Later on that night Number 4 walks in to find Alexis and Number 5 crying.

"Hey what's the matter?" Number 4 asks.

"Having trouble with your homework?" Number 4 asks.

"No." Alexis says sitting up whipping away tears.

"We're fine." Number 5 says doing the same as Alexis.

"Are you guys sure? Cause you know maybe I can help-" Number 4 gets cut off by Number 5.

"I said we're fine! Now what do you want!?" Number 5 snaps.

"Well you said you'd help me with my homework again." Number 4 says.

"Oh...right. Let's see what you got there. What who told you that ice age is when we discovered snow cones?" Number 5 asks helping Number 4 with his homework.

 ***Time skip***

Later on that night Alexis and Number 5 head to the dog house soon arriving.

"Did you bring it?" A voice says.

"Yea we brought it." Number 5 says dropping her book bag.

"Now you keep your part of the deal." Number 5 says.

"What deal? You two will keep bringing me your friends homework as long as I tell you to my honor students must feed." The voice says revealing to be Mrs. Thompson.

"That's right Abigail and Alexis. And on behalf of the entire honor roll. Thanks for helping that imbozol Wallabee Beetles with his homework. It makes it some much easier to keep down." Valarie says as she and the other honor roll students transform into weredogs.

"And now my students feed." Mrs. Thompson says throwing the homework right in front of Numer 5 and Alexis causing the weredogs to attack them along with the homework. After a bit Alexis and Number 5 get thrown out the door and see Number 4 outside with a tracker.

"Numbers 5 and 6 are you ok?" Number 4 asks.

"Number 4 what you doing here? Go back to the treehouse." Number 5 says.

"No way. My homeworks in there along with whoever did this to you two. Come we can-" Number 4 gets cut off by Number 5.

"I said go home!" Number 5 snaps.

"Just go home Number 4." Alexis says.

"We can handle this ourselves." Number 5 says.

"I know you guys can but three of us can handle it better." Number 4 says.

"Number 4! Help." Number 5 says.

"Please." Alexis says. Number 4 then smiles.

"Let's go!" Number 4 says as they go into the dog house. Alexis shifts as she sees the weredogs.

"Hey flea bags! Caugh up my homework." Number 4 says.

"Ok." Valarie says as she caught up Number 4's homework.

"Even with crabigail helping you it still rates disgusting." Valarie says causing the other dogs to laugh.

"Well Number may have helped me with my history homework but she didn't help me with my math homework." Number 4 says pulling out weapons loaded with his math homework causing the dogs to cower in fear.

"So who wants a taste." Number 4 says as he begins attacking the dogs.

"Stop him." Mrs. Thompson says as she backs into Number 5 and Alexis.

"Call off your mutts." Number 5 says holding a weapon loaded with Number 4's math homework.

"Now." Alexis growls.

"Abigail did you really think a little bad homework can stop me." Mrs. Thompson says as she then transforms into a weredog. Valarie then helps landing between Mrs. Thompson and Number 5 and Alexis with Number 4 landing on top of her.

"Well that's all of them." Number 4 says. Mrs. Thompson then growls at Number 4.

"Oh hey Mrs. Thompson. Say you could really use a shave." Number 4 says.

"She's the queen of the weredogs Number 4." Number 5 says.

"She's been making me and Number 5 take your homework." Alexis says.

"Wait. It was you two all along?" Number 4 asks.

"We didn't know at first and when we found out she promised to change us back if we took everyone else's homework. But then-" Number 5 then gets cut off by turning into a weredog herself and Alexis eyes turn red like the other dogs staying as a wolf. Number 4 gasps.

"That's right they're one of us now." Mrs. Thompson says. Number 4 then tries to run but Number 5 jumps at him and pins him.

"Any questions?" Mrs. Thompson asks.

"Oh oh oh Mrs. Thompson oh oh oh Mrs. Thompson." Number 4 says raising his hand.

"Yes Wallabee?" Mrs. Thompson asks.

"How do you cure cruddy weredogalisim?" Number 4 asks.

"A good question. First you have to destroy the queen weredog. That's me. But the only way to do that is to remove the curses necklace I'm wearing. I probably shouldn't have told you that." Mrs. Thompson says. Number 4 then kicks Number 5 off of him and attacks her with his weapon.

"Get him Alexis." Mrs. Thompson says. Just as Alexis is about to jump at Number 4 and attack him and he is about to attack her she stops and starts growling.

"You..cant..control...me! You can't control me and you never will!" Alexis growls as her eyes go back to their purple color and she returns to normal and shifts to human form.

"Go on Number 4 I can handle myself here." Alexis says.

"Now to grab that necklace." Number 4 says chasing after Mrs. Thompson. Alexis then notices Number 5 chasing after Number 4 and goes after her. Just as Alexis is about to jump at Number 5 she sees her jumping at Mrs. Thompson an the two falling off the roof a bit. Alexis then sees Number 5 with the cursed necklace in hand.

"Thank you." Mrs. Thompson says as the curse is removed from her and the others.

 ***Time skip***

The next day Alexis smiles knowing everyone is normal again.

"And that class is why you should never accept a necklace from your angry ex husband." Mrs. Thompson says.

"Any questions?" Mrs. Thompson asks.

"Oh oh oh me me." Number 4 say raising his hand.

"Yes Wallabee?" Mrs. Thompson asks.

"If I helped save you from being a cruddy homework eating weredog how come I still get a triple f minus on my homework?" Number 4 asks.

"Because your not very smart. I probably shouldn't have said that." Mrs. Thompson says.

 ***Time skip***

Later on that night Alexis goes outside for a bit to spend some time by herself and starts singing while she is outside.

 ** ** ***Song that is being played and sung is by Eowyn Unfinished Memories link to this song ( Unfinished Memories )*******

 ** _Alexis singing_**

 _I saw you yesterday_

 _I didn't know that bit would be the last time_

 _You said my name_

 _You walked away_

 _A moment's lost but never once forgotten_

 _But one day_

 _I'll see you face to face_

 _Then we'll say things we meant to say_

 _It's too late for now but not always_

 _We'll meet again and then we'll start from these unfinished memories_

 _I can not change that day_

 _Go back erase what happened erase the pain_

 _There's none to blame_

 _No steps to take_

 _And even though we may not understand_

 _But one day, I'll see you face to face_

 _Then we'll say things we meant to say_

 _It's too late for now but not always_

 _We'll meet again and then we'll start from these unfinished memories_

 _These unfinished memories..._

 _But one day, I'll see you face to face_

 _Then we'll say things we meant to say_

 _It's too late for now but not always_

 _We'll meet again and then we'll start from these unfinished memories_

 _These unfinished memories..._

 ***Song over***

Alexis sighs as she goes back inside for the night and lays down on the couch.


	27. Operation PARTY

"Alright Kids Next Door. The suspicious items before you are attained during our most recent mission into the bedroom of our teenage arch enemy Cree. Kids Next Door scientists have just completed their analysis and have forwarded us the results." Number 1 says.

"Yea so uh what's this thing?" Number 4 asks holding some deodorant.

"According to this it's some kind of unmeltable ice cream treat." Number 1 says.

"Unmeltable." Number 4 says as he then licks the deoderant.

"This specific breeze flavor is pretty good." Number 4 says as Number 5 hit him with her hat.

"Thats deoderant fool! And what did Number 5 tell you guys about stealing my sisters stuff." Number 5 says. An alarm then goes off.

"The Kids Next Door help me hotline." Number 1 says as they head straight for the hotline.

"Come in please. We never thought we'd say this but save us Kids Next Door. Your our only hope." The Delightful Children From Down The Lane says as they appear on the screen. Everyone then looks at each other. Everyone then heads to The Delightful Children's house once there they pull them up through the chimney leaving them stuck on the roof.

"Alright Delightful Dorks you have three seconds to tell us what your problem is or you'll be swimming in chilli paste." Number 1 says as everyone points there weapons at The Delightful Children.

"Um." The Delightful Children says.

"Time's up!" Number 1 says.

"Wait! You have to help us get the teens out of our house before Father returns." The Delightful Children says.

"That's your emergency!? Not our problem come on guys lets-" Number 1 gets cut off by The Delightful Children.

"Wait! Aren't you sworn to help kids against adults and teenagers no matter who they are?" The Delightful Children ask.

"They're right. As Kids Next Door operatives it's our duty to help all kids." Number 5 says.

"But The Delightful deviants aren't normal kids they're our enemy." Number 1 says.

"That's true." Number 60 says.

"But they are still kids Number 1 in need of our help. Even if they are our enemy." Alexis says.

"Its true. We even invited the teens here with the hope that if they accepted us we could become The Delightful Teens From Down The Lane. Now we only wish to be rid of them." The Delightful Children says.

"Well even if we were gonna help ya. How would we get all these teens outta the house?" Number 4 asks.

"I got it. Remember Polly Marcasist's sixth birthday?" Number 2 asks.

"Of course. Fruit punch and multiple pinatas. Almost lost four operatives." Number 1 says.

"And what did we do to clear the place out?" Number 2 asks.

"Mashed potatoes in the sprinkler system." Number 1 says.

"We totally filled the place with enough spuds to force everybody out the windows." Number 5 says.

"Works everytime." Number 2 says.

"Alright. We'll help you out this time but I'm staying here to keep an eye on you creeps. Numbers 3, 4, and 60 locate the kitchen. Comender every box of potatoes you can find and get cooking. Numbers 2, 5, and 6 find the main fire sprinkler valve. It's probably in the basement." Number 1 says.

"You go there! That's Father's inner sanctum. Even we aren't allowed down there." The Delightful Children says.

"Do you want those teens out or not!?" Number 1 asks. The Delightful Children nod.

"Then trust the Kids Next Door." Number 1 says.

 ***Time skip***

"Come on." Number 5 says as she, Number 2, and Alexis sneak past the teens another room in doing so Number 2 gets left up stairs and Alexis and Number 5 down stairs.

"Whoa." Number 5 says seeing where she and Alexis are. Number 5 then goes up the stairs and grabs Number 2 pulling him down the stairs.

"Lets go lover boy." Number 5 says.

"Hey. For your information. Ladies dig younger men." Number 2 says. Alexis laughs at Number 2's comment as Number 5 grabs him and Alexis and pushes them against the wall.

"Shh." Number 5 says and points. Alexis and Number 2 see that Number 5 is pointing at Cree and Maurice.

"Cree would you just tell me what we're looking for down here." Maurice says.

"Just stay close Maurice." Cree says. Alexis, Number 5, and Number 2 follow Maurice and Cree.

"I thought we we're supposed to find the sprinkler valve." Number 2 says.

"Yea. But Cree's up to somthing. Didnt the Delightful Children say Father's inner sanctum is down here?" Number 5 asks.

"Yea but-" Number 2 gets cut off by Number 5.

"I bet she's trying to swipe one of Father's secret weapons. This party's a decoy." Number 5 says. They then get walking soon finding the water valve.

"Hey look. The main sprinkler valve. Think the others have hooked the potatoes up to the water supply yet?" Number 2 asks.

"They should've by now. You connect the lines while Number 6 and Number 5 sees what Cree's up to." Number 5 says.

"Got it." Number 2 says. Alexis and Number 5 then run on ahead after Maurice and Cree. The minute Alexis and Number 5 stop they feeling somebody grab them and push them up against a wall.

"What are you two doing here?" Maurice asks.

"This party's for teens only." Maurice says.

"Yea. Well the Kids Next Door are gonna bust it up. And what are you doing here with my sister?" Number 5 asks.

"My job. I'm not teenage undercover for the Kids Next Door just for fun. Cree's looking for something and I'm on the verge of finding out what. So hold off until-" Maurice gets cut off by Cree.

"Maurice. I think I found it." Cree says calling fot Maurice.

"You are definitely gonna like what you see." Cree says.

"This must be Father's private room. Come on. Take a look at this." Cree says as she and Maurice walk into the room.

"Um...what?" Maurice asks.

"What? Isn't it romantic?" Cree asks.

"Romantic? Uh yea. Romantic." Maurice says.

"You know what else?" Cree says as she then tries to kiss Maurice and Maurice tries to avoid it until he smells something.

"Uh Cree." Maurice says.

"What?" Cree asks.

"Sorry to say this but. You sort of um...stink." Maurice says.

"It's not my fault. Someone stole my deoderant from my room. Is it that bad?" Cree asks freaking out.

"Peeuw. It sure is stinky." Number 5 says as she and Alexis stand in the door way.

"Abby! Alex! What are you two doing here!?" Cree asks as she charges at Number 5.

"Dude's Father's car is down the street! We gotta bolt!" A teen says making Cree stop in her tracks. Everyone then quickly gets out of the house and Number 5 and Alexis meet the others up on the roof.

"Thank you Kids Next Door. You really saved us." The Delightful Children says.

"Like you said it's our job. And we didn't even have to the potatoe bomb." Number 1 says.

"I guess you can hit the abort button now Number 2." Number 1 says.

"Abort button?" Number 2 asks as the potatoe bomb goes off leaving mashed potatoes everywhere. Later as the team goes to get on the ship Alexis stops.

"Whats the matter Alexis?" Number 60 asks.

"I'm not coming with you." Alexis says.

"What why?" Number 1 asks.

"I don't belong here. I don't belong with you guys. I can't stay here anymore knowing that I don't belong. I'm sorry but I'm leaving. I wish you the best of luck with your lives all of you." Alexis says. Alexis then turns around and begins to run off. As Alexis runs she can hear the others yelling behind for her to stop and come back but once hitting the woods there sounds are gone. Alexis soon starts singing after she starts walking.

 ***The song that is being played is called I always thought I'd see you again by Tiffany link to song ( I always thought I'd see you again )***

 **Alexis singing**

 _No, I'm not making that promise_  
 _again_

 _Nothing can change my mind_

 _Nothing at all_

 _' cause love has a way of comin' undone_

 _' till I'm all alone with my heart_

 _And here I'll stay_

 _And I always thought I'd see you again_

 _Oh how it's hurts, every time you've crossed my heart since then_

 _Gonna give it all it takes_

 _To hold what might have been,_

 _But I always thought I'd see you again_

 _Now there's no reason to run for the phone_

 _No need to hold my breath_

 _Hopin' it's you_

 _Each time I see someone we used to know_

 _Or go some place we used to go_

 _It's not the same_

 _' cause I always thought I'd see you again_

 _' oh how it hurts every time_

 _You've crossed my heart since then_

 _Gonna give up all it takes_

 _To hold what might have been cause I always thought I'd see you again_

 _Love doesn't come when you need love_

 _It's not always there when you fall_

 _Try as you may, you got nothin' to say_

 _Nothing at all_

 _I always thought I'd see you again_

 _Oh how it hurts every time_

 _You've crossed my heart again_

 _Gotta give it all it takes_

 _To hold what might have been_

 _Cause I always thought I'd see you again_

 _Cause I always thought I'd see you again_

 _Again_

 _Again_

 ***Song over***

Alexis then finds a cave to lay down in next to a lake and goes to sleep crying.


	28. Getting Alexis back

Five months later Alexis decides to go outside her cave beside the lake. Soon Alezis starts singing as she walks.

 ** ***Song that is being played and sung is by Evanescence My immortal link to this song ( My immortal )*****

 ** _Alexis singing_**

 _I'm so tired of being here_

 _Suppressed by all my childish fears_

 _And if you have to leave_

 _I wish that you would just leave_

 _'Cause your presence still lingers here_

 _And it won't leave me alone_

 _These wounds won't seem to heal_

 _This pain is just too real_

 _There's just too much that time cannot erase_

 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

 _When you'd scream I's fight away all of your fears_

 _And I held your hand through all of these years_

 _But you still have_

 _All of me_

 _You used to captivate me_

 _By your resonating light_

 _Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

 _Your face it haunts_

 _My once pleasant dreams_

 _Your voice it chased away_

 _All the sanity in me_

 _These wounds won't seem to heal_

 _This pain is just too real_

 _There's just too much that time cannot erase_

 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

 _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

 _And I held you hand through all of these years_

 _But you still have_

 _All of me_

 _I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

 _But though you're still with me_

 _I've been alone all along_

 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

 _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

 _And I held your hand through all of these years_

 _But you still have_

 _All of me_

 ***Song over***

As she walks along the lake Alexis listens to the sound of the wind and the forest until she hears a twig snap and jumps around growling viciously.

"Whoa chill its just us." Number 362 says as she, Number 86, Number 3, and Number 5 come out of the bushes.

"What are you guys doing here I left the Kids Next Door?" Alexis asks.

"We know and we want to talk." Number 5 says.

"Yea so put aside your stubbornness and listen to us." Number 86.

"Listen Alexis ever since you left Number 60 has been off. He really misses you and wants you back." Number 362 says.

"And it's not only Number 60 it's the entire team as well as all your friends back in the Kids Next Door. We all miss you and want you to rejoin. We know you've been feeling alone lately but your not. Please just come back with us." Number 5 says.

"Things aren't the same without you." Number 3 says.

"Well what do you say." Number 86 says. Alexis looks down before she shifts into human form.

"Alright I guess. I guess I can give it another try." Alexis says as she then follows them back to Moon Base Headquarters and once there Alexis sees Number 60 and all of the operatives.

"Look I think I'm having second tho-" Alexis gets cut off by backing into Number 5.

"No you dont." Number 5 says.

"Trust us your gonna wanna see this." Number 362 says.

"Number 60 do it." Number 3 says. Number 60 nods and starts playing Alexis's guitar she left behind for him to have as a reminder of her.

 ** ***The song that is being played is called You're not alone by Big Time Rush link to song ( You're not alone )*****

 _ **Number 60 singing**_

 _I bet you didn't notice_

 _First time your heart was broken_

 _(You called me up and we talked till the morning)_

 _And the time that you were stranded_

 _I was there before you landed_

 _(He was a no show, I made sure you got home)_

 _I've been right there_

 _Do every minute_

 _This time, it's no different_

 _Whatever happens you should know, oooh_

 _Cause you're not alone, girl_

 _Look over your shoulder_

 _You don't have to wonder_

 _Cause you know, you know, you know_

 _That you're not alone, girl_

 _I'll be there to hold you_

 _I'll stay till it's over_

 _And you know, you know, you know_

 _That you're not aloooone_

 _That you're not aloooone_

 _You're not alone_

 _All the days that you were stressed out_

 _Feeling like pulling your hair out_

 _They were all missing but I was here listenin'_

 _You gotta believe in me_

 _Even if you can't see me there_

 _I'll catch you when you fall_

 _Cause I've been right there_

 _For every minute_

 _This time, it's no different_

 _Whatever happens you should know_

 _Cause you're not alone, girl_

 _Look over your shoulder_

 _You don't have to wonder_

 _Cause you know, you know, you know_

 _That you're not alone, girl_

 _I'll be there to hold you_

 _I'll stay till it's over_

 _And you know, you know, you know_

 _That you're not aloooone_

 _That you're not aloooone_

 _I'll be here for you no matter what comes around the corner_

 _Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh,_

 _As long as I am breathing_

 _You won't have to worry no more_

 _Cause you're not alone, girl_

 _Look over your shoulder_

 _You don't have to wonder_

 _Cause you know, you knooooow_

 _Cause you're not alone, girl_

 _Look over your shoulder_

 _You don't have to wonder_

 _Cause you know, you know, you know_

 _That you're not alone, girl_

 _I'll be there to hold you_

 _I'll stay till it's over_

 _And you know, you know, you know_

 _That you're not aloooone_

 _That you're not aloooone_

 _That you're not aloooone_

 _That you're not aloooone_

 _You're not alone_

 _I bet you didn't notice_

 _First time your heart was broken_

 _You called me up and we talked till the morning_

 ***Song over***

"Patton that was beautiful but I can't stay here. I don't belong here. I need to just be alone like I was meant to be out in the woods." Alexis says.

"Nobody is meant to be alone." Number 60 says.

"Alexis if you leave then we would have to decommission you even though we don't want to but we have to protect the Kids Next Door information." Number 362 says.

"No because if you decommission me you would be putting operatives in danger because I won't regonize them and I will attack them. Besides my memories are a punishment for me." Alexis says.

"What do you mean it's a punishment?" Number 362 asks.

"Its punishment because my memories remind me of all the mistakes I've made. All those that died for me that didn't have to my pack should have let Chaos and his pack take me away at least they would be safe I would have been tortured and abused to death but they would be safe. It's my fault all of it I wish I was never born then I wouldn't have these dreams of my pack and friends dying for me and at what cost a pathetic, weak, useless, good for nothing puppy who can't even forgive herself for letting her pack die and not even go after the mutt who did it. Like I said my memories are a punishment but they're a punishment I would like to keep." Alexis says as she starts.

"Besides the Kids Next Door will be safe with me. If anyone does come after cause you all I would rather take my life which I should have done already before I will let them hurt another opperative." Alexis says whipping away tears.

"Alexis please don't talk like that. Alexis I miss you and so does every other opperative. Please come back." Number 60 says. Alexis looks around at all the other opperative who are all looking like they want to hear a yes by their facial expressions. Alexis then looks at Number 60 who looks desperate to hear a yes.

"Alright I will." Alexis says receiving happy cheers from the other opperatives as well as a hug from sector V and Number 60.

"Can I also get you to-" Number 60 gets cut off by Alexis hugging him tightly.

"You don't have to say it its already a yes." Alexis says.


	29. Operation TREATY

While at the Moon Base Alexis notices Number 1 with a sad look on his face as he looks at a picture.

"Hey Number 1. I just downloaded the new tree house program from the super big computermabob. Hopefully this one won't fall in love with you." Number 2 says.

"It wasn't the falling in love part that bothered it was the trying to blow up me and my girlfriend part." Number 1 says.

"Ex girlfriend you mean. Lizzie dumped you cold remember?" Number 3 asks.

"Vividly." Number 2 says.

"Hey the ice cream supply ship's gonna be here any second. Wanna go see if they need any help eating I mean unloading it?" Number 5 asks.

"Nah. I'm gonna go see what's happening up on the bridge. I'll catch you guys later." Number 1 says as he goes to the bridge.

"Alright. Well later Number 1." Number 5 says as they head to the ice cream supply ship without Number 1 and Number 60 goes to see if Numbr 362 needs any help with anything while he is at the Moon base.

"Oh no. There's no way I'm letting you guys on this ship." A kid says guarding the ice cream.

"Relax Number 48 flavors." Number 5 says.

"Yea we just came to help unload." Number 4 says.

"Well the last time you guys "help" I was missing 75 gallons of choo choo chocolate chip. And it came out of my rashens." Number 48 flavors says.

"Dont worry. We'll just take a little taste." Number 5 says as soon as she opens and the door and gets blasted with ice cream.

"Too late. We just finished it off." A teenage Chad says with Cree and another teen boy. A fight then starts as explosions go off all over the Moon base. The lights then go out but then come back on after a few minutes.

 ***Time skip***

Every operative is then called for a meeting.

"Fellow Kids Next Door for as long as we can remember we have been at war with the teenagers. We've been picked on, given noogies, pig bellies, given weggies, and called shrimp. But we've given back as good as we got. We've read the teenagers diaries, told on them, and created the acne virus. But today I'm here to tell you that we are at the crossroads of a new relationship with the teens." Number 362 says. Alexis listens as some of the other operatives talk about if we are gonna attack the teens.

"No. We're going to make piece with them." Number 362 says causing the operatives to gasp.

"Thats right. The teenagers have asked for a truce and it's in the best interest of kids world wide for us to accept it. So this afternoon our diplomats will meet them aboard the Kids Next Door giahugeacarryier to sign the soon to be historic you don't mess with us we don't mess with you kid teen treaty." Number 362 says. Alexis growls as she listens to the kids that were chosen to meet with the teens talk not sure if this is a good idea or not considering it could be a trap. Alexis then notices the other operatives getting upset at the diplomats words.

"That was his polite way of saying out a sock in it! Kids Next Door dismissed!"Number 86 yells making everyone shut up.

 ***Time skip***

Alexis decides to go with Number 1 after the meeting hoping this is true but also hoping that it isn't just some kind of trap.

"A treaty with the teenagers it has to be a trap. Number Infinity may I have a word with you." Number 1 says as he knocks on Number Infinity's door before he hears something break causing Alexis to snarl. Alexis and Number 1 then see Chad holding Number Infinity by his shirt.

"You know it was not my decision. They just told me to tell you." Number Infinity says.

"Tell him what?" Number 1 asks.

"Numbers 1 and 6! Thank goodness your here! This teenager broke into my office and attacked me!" Number Infinity says as Chad then drops him.

"You!" Chad yells.

"Number 6 run and go get with our team for now! Stay quiet about this until I give you the ok to let the others know!" Number 1 says.

"But what about you?" Alexis asks.

"I can handle myself until I set off the tracker in your bandana don't tell the others ok just stay with the others!" Number 1 says. Alexis nods and runs to go get with the others.

"Where's Number 1?" Number 5 asks seeing Alexis coming over to her and the team.

"Oh uh he had something he needed to do he'll catch up with us later." Alexis says.

 ***Time skip***

Alexis drops her jaw hearing Number 48 flavors tell the team about Number 1 being arrested instantly knowing this is why he told her to run.

"He what!? You better not be saying that just to get us stop eating ice cream." Number 5 says.

"It's true. Both Chad and Number 1 were arrested. They're being flown to arctic prison any minute now. And stop eating my ice cream! We won't have enough for the after treaty convention." Number 48 flavors says. Alexis gets a slight worried look in her eyes in until she notices Number 60 is looking at her and looses her worried look trying to act like she doesn't know anything.

"Lets go traitor scum. Move it!" Number 86 says walking by with a chained together Number 1 and Chad. Alexis looks at Number 1 wanting to help but knows that would not be wise to do unless she wants caught too and knows Number 1 would not want her to do that. Alexis then runs with the team to catch up to them and walks beside Number 1 receiving a slight smile from him knowing he is telling her good job and watch over the team before quickly loosing his smile.

"Number 1. What happened?" Number 2 asks.

"Yea this isn't like you to do something like this." Number 60 says.

"I caught Infinity planing something with Chad and now he's trying to frame me. I was able to get Number 6 to run back to you all fast enough so that she wouldn't get caught too." Number 1 whispers saying the last bit about Alexis quiet enough to where his team only heard him.

"So that's Number 6 came running to us so fast. But why would Number Infinity do that?" Number 5 asks as she looks at Alexis then at Number 1. Number 60 looks at Alexis and decides to stay close to her in case Number Infinity tries framing her too since she was with Number 1.

"The only thing I can figure is that he one of the splinter cell and working with the teens to set a trap at the signing. You've got to warn Number 362!" Number 1 says.

"But what about you?" Number 4 asks.

"These two are going in a all expense paid trip to Kids Next Door artic prison." Number 86 says putting Number 1 and Chad in a cell.

"Contact your travel agent or commit high treason if you'd like to join them." Number 86 says leaving. After walking down the hall with the team they then stop in the hallway seeing Number 48 flavors and Number Infinity in another room and listen in on their conversation.

"Yo check it out." Number 5 whispers.

"What do you think that's about?" Number 4 asks hearing the two argue.

"Maybe he's asking for an extra serving of ice cream at the treaty convention." Number 3 suggests.

"I don't think so Number 3. But nice guess though." Alexis says.

"Or 48 flavors is part of the splinter cell too. Come on. We better go find 362 fast." Number 5 says as they head out to find Number 362. The team then finds Number 362 as they get on a ship preparing for the treaty.

"Number 362 sir! We gotta talk to you." Number 5 says as they stop Number 362.

"Of course Number 5. What's wrong?" Number 362 asks.

"It's Number Infinity. He's-" Number 5 gets cut off by Number Infinity. Alexis is about to growl when Number 60 covers her mouth receiving a dirty look from Alexis showing she is annoyed and mad as he lets her go.

"Wondering why you and your teammates aren't on your way to the giahugeacarryier." Number Infinity says.

"Right. Uh well we just have to talk to Number 362." Number 5 says.

"After the treaty." Number Infinity says. Number 60 then grabs Alexis's wrist making her stay by him knowing she is already mad and ready to attack Number Infinity for what he has done. Numbers 3,4, and 2 then start complaining.

"Or perhaps you'd like to join your elustrious leader at the attic prison." Number Infinity says.

"Uh no thanks. We'll just see ya at the treaty. Come on yall." Number 5 says as she and the team leave.

 ***Time skip***

Alexis growls hearing Number Infinity talking wishing she could attack him.

"Come on Number 1 please I know you will find a way to get her so please hurry." Alexis thinks to herself. Alexis then hears extremely loud music getting all the kids attention. Alexis then covers her ears wanting the music to stop.

"But what about the treaty!?" Number 86 asks.

"Don't you get it. We like totally burn you like little itty bitty pieces of toast. That's not my band playing. That's just some stuff our science nerds came up with to destroy you all." The leader of the teens says.

"Not if I can help it." Alexis growls as she shifts to wolf form. Alexis then looks at the speakers. Alexis growls viciously as she barks loudly destroying the speakers just as a ship crash lands on the giahugeacarryier and out of the ship is Number 1 and Chad.

"Kids Next Door! Battle stations!" Number 362 yells. Alexis then starts attacking swiftly defeating teens that were stupid enough to challenge her.

"Plug that into your amplifier baby." Number 5 says as she attacks two teens easily taking them down before she sees Number Infinity running off.

"Hey guys Infinity's getting away." Number 5 yells as she and the team then chase after Number Infinity.

"Going somewhere Number Infinity?" Number 5 asks as she and the team cut Number Infinity off. Alexis growls viciously ready for some payback but stays beside Number 60.

"I was just going to help." Number Infinity says.

"You'll need help alright patching your butt together after we kick into a million pieces for selling us out to the teenagers!" Number 4 yells.

"No! I had no idea they'd double cross us. I trying to-" Number Infinity gets cutt off by Number 48 flavors.

"Don't move! Drop em." Number 48 flavors says as he points a weapon at the team. Alexis snarls. Alexis then notices the team also holding cones of ice cream all but Number 60.

"You heard me! I said drop em." Number 48 flavors says. The team then drop a their weapons. Alexis lowers herself into a fighting position preparing to attack Number 48 flavors but Number 60 grabs Alexis by her bandana and holds onto it tightly.

"What the heck is this child think he is doing?" Alexis thinks to herself.

"Not those. The ice cream. But yea drop the weapons too." Number 48 flavors says. The team then drops their ice cream.

"Excellent work Number 48 flavors. Now let's take your ship and get out of here before-" Number Infinity gets cut off by Number 48 flavors.

"Oh no. Your staying here with everyone else." Number 48 flavors says as he grabs Number Infinity and throws him at Numbers 2 and 5.

"But I thought you two were working together." Number 2 says.

"Ha! He's been trying all day to bully me into giving the diplomat table an extra serving of ice cream at the after treaty convention." Number 48 flavors says. Number 3 then looks at Alexis who gives a ok you were right I was wrong smile.

"Well forget it! I am sick of everyone but Alexis who is at least nice and helps me with the ice cream and actually does some work in turn for an extra scoop of ice cream and doesn't bug all the time for it only every now and then but at least asks nicely and only once but as I was saying I am sick of everyone eating all my ice cream. All day everyday I deliver it to every Sector's treehouse and do I get any thanks. No. Well guess what. I rid the ship with enough chocolate sauce to break it in two. After today no one is ever eating my ice cream ever again!" Number 48 flavors says holding a remote.

"This calls for some diplomacy. Get him!" Number Infinity yells. Number 60 then let's Alexis go as they and the team attack Number 48 flavors.

"Let go of me!" Number 48 flavors yells as the team tries holding him down as he then starts reaching for the remote.

"No!" Number 5 yells. Number 48 flavors then hits the button setting off the chocolate sauce explosions blowing the ship in two. The team then goes with Number Infinity to find Number 1 Number Infinity explains and they soon find him having Chad cornered and about to shoot him with his weapon.

"No! Don't do it!" Number 5 yells.

"Why not!? Give me one reason why I shouldn't finish this traitor once and for all!" Number 1 yells.

"Because! He's one of us!" Number 5 says.

"He's what?" Number 1 asks.

"I'm still a Kid's Next Door operative. I always have been." Chad says.

"You expect me to believe that!? After all the things you've done!?" Number 1 yells.

"Everything I've done has been to help the Kids Next Door." Chad says.

"Yea right. Trying to send our moon base into the sun really helped us." Number 1 says.

"Cree was on her way to do the same. So I had to stop her. And today I was trying to warn Number Infinity about the teens trap until you and Alexis had to come and blow my cover! Practically every mission you and Sector V did I was right there helping from the side lines. And you didn't even know it but they still picked you instead of me." Chad says.

"Who picked me? The splinter cell?" Number 1 asks.

"There is no splinter cell you dope. They just used that to cover their tracks." Chad says.

"Who did?" Number 1 asks.

"There are others. Others that 362 doesn't even know about. Higher up then her. Higher up then us teenage operatives." Chad says.

"That's enough Number 274!" Number Infinity says as he goes over to Chad and Number 1.

"Nigel Uno will find out what he has been chosen for in due time. In the mean time our positions have been comprised we must return to base." Number Infinity says.

"Wait! What's this all about!? Wait! Don't go! Please tell me what I've been chosen for! Please! Please." Number 1 begs as Number Infinity and Chad disappear.

 ***Time skip***

The next day at the Moon base the team hugs Number 1 as they see him standing next to some pictures.

"Come on Number 1. Let's go raid the pizza supply ship." Number 4 says.

"Well I'm not really." Number 1 says but the team makes him go with them anyways.


	30. Operation ZERO PT 1

Alexis listens to Number 1 tell the legend of Number 0 while wondering if he really is real or only a legend. Alexis then hears Number 86 calling for Number 1 and goes with him to see what she wants. As Number 86 gives Number 1 a piece of red paper he takes off. Alexis follows behind him quickly. Later after getting a capsul Alexis and Number 1 arrive in their team's ship meeting up with the team.

"Kids Next Door. Battle stations!" Number 1 yells. As the ship takes off before Alexis can grab something she stumbles to her feet and upon getting up Number 60 grabs hold of Alexis and lets her hang onto him knowing she isn't very fond of riding in their ship or any kind of flying ship for that matter as they then fly back to earth from the moon base. Alexis waits in the ship with the team as Number 1 drops something off at another sector not particularly wanting to move until the ship is on solid land unless she has to move. Alexis then sees Number 1 coming back looking angery.

"Um do I even wanna know what your angry about?" Alexis asks.

"Probably not." Number 1 says as they start flying again.

"Yes I know we're supposed to fishing today dad. No it's not that I don't like spending quality time with you it's just ya know it's more cool hanging out with my friends then with my dad." Number 1 says talking to his dad on his communicator. Alexis looks at Number 1 giving him a disappointed look hearing what he is saying as a light then flashes red.

"In coming transmission from moon base." Number 5 says.

"And a priority incripted triple distress code from Number 101 at Kids Next Door Museum. Says this time it's important." Number 4 says.

"Gotta go dad. Something important has come up. Number 5 moon base on screen." Number 1 says. Number 5 then puts moon base on screen.

"Number 1! Get your lazy butt up to the moon base right now!" Number 86 yells.

"Sorry Number 86. No time for another one your silly ice cream deliveries. I've got a real emergency to deal with." Number 1 says.

"Silly! I am giving you a direct order-" Number 86 gets cut off by Number 5 taking moon base off screen.

"Number 2 get us back to the museum now. Number 4 ready the weapons. Number 5 I want a full tactical read out yesterday." Number 1 says as they then head back to the museum. They then arrive at the museum to find a bunch of adults attacking the other operatives. Alexis looks around seeing most of the museum destroyed. Alexis then stays beside Numbers 5 and 60 as they fight the adults. Alexis then goes to help the other operatives as her team fights the adults.

"Retreat!" A adult yells and the adults start fleeing. Alexis starts confused why they are fleeing.

"Aww I wanted to try my new move." Number 1 says.

"Yea that's right go back to your convention center." Number 4 says.

"Oh it's so cool to be finally saved by the electuos Sector V. You know I have all kinds of Sector V stuff. Number 5's burpleberry supreme. One of Number 6's drawings. Number 4's report that sickened the were poodle. Oh I've even got the original rainbow monkey underwear Number 1 wore when The Delightful Children tried to black mail him with a butt photo." Number 101 says. Alexis rolls her eyes.

"What did I say about sneaking into my room and stealing my stuff Matt." Number 1 says.

"I'm just got to get your autographs I mean I obviously have all your autographs already except for Number 6's but not in red. Be right back." Number 101 says.

"Number 5 say we split before fan boy finds a crayon." Number 5 says as they then leave. Once in the ship Number 1 puts moon base on screen as they head to moon base.

"We can't hold out much longer!" Number 362 says.

"Thats ok. I don't need much time to whoop these pirates back to candy land." Number 1 says.

"All I need is a situation report." Number 1 says.

"Situation! Our situation is watching the moon base get blasted to bits because you took your sweet time getting here!" Number 86 yells as Number 362 then pushes her off screen.

"Candy factory is on overload. All decommissioning chambers except chamber 3 are destroyed. And the video game room is out of tokens." Number 362 says.

"Do we still have pretzel making capabilities?" Number 1 asks.

"Yea but I don't see what difference that'll-" Number 362 gets cut off by Number 1.

"End transmission." Number 1 says as he ends the transmission.

"Its time to put the irate back in pirate people. On my mark Number 2. Engage." Number 1 says. Number 2 then activates the weapon.

"Target lock acquired." Number 5 says.

"Auto destruct engaged." Number 4 says.

"Ready to blow my nose." Number 3 says.

"This'll take perfect aim and timing old friend. You sure you can do it?" Number 1 asks.

"Nope." Number 2 says.

"Now!" Number 1 says as Number 2 then just barely steers out of the way of Sticky Beard's ship.

"Impact in 3..2..1" Number 4 says.

"Number 3 blow your nose!" Number 1 says as Number 3 then hits a button launching a missile making a opening in the moon base for landing.

"There. There." Number 1 says pointing at the pretzel making room.

"I see it." Number 2 says.

"Out! Everybody out!" Number yells. Everyone then bails from their except for Number 1. Number 1 then jumps out of the ship after setting it to crash into Sticky Beard's ship. Alexis smiles happily seeing the pirates retreat.

"Man Number 1. I'm glad I'll never have to fight you. Your crazy." Number 5 says.


	31. Operation ZERO PT 2

The group then goes to see Number 362.

"Nigel Uno I have one thing to say to you. Are you out of your mind!? What makes you think you can ignore a direct order!?" Number 362 asks.

"I had to save the museum. It contains all known artifacts of Number 0." Number 1 says.

"It was a diversion baldy! For the first time ever some super villain managed to coordinate all our sworn enemies to attack us simotaniously. As Supreme Commander it is my job to decide what the villains true objective is so we can counter attack as a team! You can't just decide what the battle priorities are by yourself!" Number 362 says.

"My team saved the museum and the moon base. Even if it was a diversion the museum is always a priority it's the shrine to Number 0. It's an inspiration for kids world wide an inspiration for me." Number 1 says.

"Thats the attitude I'm talking about. In the middle of a battle we don't need dreamers who only care about made up heroes like Number 0. Your a brave kid Nigel but you only saved us by being reckless and lucky. Luck is like ice cream it can't last forever. I was going to offer you the position of global tactical officer but I won't take a chance on a boy who flies off the handle before he listens. So I'm giving the post Number 86." Number 362 says.

"Yes! In your face boy!" Number 86 yells as the alarm then goes off. Alexis then sees Number 101 come on screen.

"This is Number 101 do you read me?" Number 101 asks.

"Hello. This is the new global tactical officer Number 86. What's the nature of your emergency?" Number 86 says as she mocks Number 1.

"Number 1 and his team left before I could get there autographs. I mean obviously I've already got the all there autographs but not in red." Number 101 says.

"Thats your emergency!?" Number 86 yells.

"Well yea I mean autographs are so much more important than some missing recommissioning module." Number 101 says.

"Huh?" Number 1 asks.

"I mean I don't even know why a bad guy would bother stealing it. The things damaged beyond compare right?" Number 101 asks.

"Right. Beyond compare." Number 86 says laughing nervously.

"Excuse us Number 86 but is there something you'd like to say?" Number 1 asks suspiciously.

"Fanny." Number 362 says.

"Um the module is operational. I used to recommision after the accident with Number 274 I mean Chad turning traitor. I thought it would be safer if nobody knew so I sent it back to the museum." Number 86 says.

"With a working recommissioning module a villain could restore the memories of any former Kids Next Door operatives. Even if they're adults." Number 5 says.

"Adults who would know all our secrets." Number 2 says.

"Then the moon base attack was a diversion and whoever's planning this is the convention center!" Number says as he then takes off for the convention center.

"No wait Number 1 it's too dangerous!" Number 362 yells as Number 1 jumps in a space ship and heads for Earth.

"What's so wrong about coming up with a plan?" Number 362 asks.

"Alexis can I get you to follow him and please keep him out of trouble?" Number 362 asks.

"Yea you can." Alexis says.

"Wait what if there is trouble? I don't like the fact your going alone." Number 60 says.

"I'll be fine Patton for now worry about the rest of the kids ok." Alexis says as she then jumps into a ship and follows after Number 1.


	32. Operation ZERO PT 3

Alexis soon arrives at the convention center and quietly makes her way around trying to find Number 1. Number 1 then sees Alexis.

"Number 6 what are you doing here?" Number 1 asks.

"Look I came to help I don't like the fact that your reckless but I think what your doing is the right thing to do." Alexis says. Number 1 smiles as he then sees Father.

"Father I should have known." Number 1 says. Alexis looks around seeing all the adults and then hopes she and Number 1 can get away if they need to. Alexis growls hearing Father speak.

"Not while Nigel Uno is around." Number 1 says.

"Number 1. Don't do it." Number 5 says as she and team come over all but Number 60.

"He must have stayed at the moon base." Alexis thinks to herself.

"Its my fault Father got his hands on the module. So it's my job to stop him." Number 1 says as he then tries jumping down at Number 1 but gets caught by some kind of beam. Alexis growls seeing Cree is the one who shot the beam at Number 1.

"I'll show her who's playing." Number 5 says as she and the the team get the same beam shot at them. Alexis growls seeing Chad.

"Long time no see KN dorks." Chad says.

"Chad what are you doing here traitor?" Number 5 asks.

"Just playing on the winning team." Chad says.

"Poor predictable Nigel Uno. I knew you'd try to retrieve the device even if it was inoperational." Father says.

"What?" Number 1 asks.

"Oh didn't you hear the recommissioning device is useless without an active Kids Next Door genetic material inside." Father says as he then uses Number 1's snot to activate the module.

"You have handed me the utter destruction of the Kids Next Door. How much sweeter the victory knowing it's all your fault! So shall we begin." Father says as he then uses the module to give his father his memories back. Alexis watches scared seeing the elderly man turn evil.

"Thank you son. Thank you for reawakening the pure evil that laid dormant within me for these many years." Grandfather says.

"My pleasure dad." Father says.

"And now get outta my sight!" Grandfather yells.

"Um excuse me?" Father asks.

"You've only reawakened me cause you can't destroy those urksome Kids Next Door by yourself." Grandfather says.

"But." Father says.

"Why do I even bother? I always liked his older brother more anyway even if he did destroy my powers. Kids what can you do? What are you still here? Beat it! I've got business with real villains." Grandfather says. Father then leaves.

"My fellow villains revengefully I make this solem pledge. This time I will not let a child get the better of me. Never again shall youngsters interrupt my tranquility with their running around and their loud music and their can I have a nickel I want a nickel no for this time I shall transform each and every snot nosed brat on this planet into ancient agefied senior citizen zombies before I force them to produce bowl after bowl of sweet delicious tapioca for me!" Grandfather says.

"And to ensure my total tranquility I shall agefie everyone who has ever been a kid!" Grandfather says as he then starts turning the adults into agefied zombies.

"No! Stop! Please! This isn't what was suppose to happen!" Number 1 says as he watches the adults get turned into agefied zombies. Chad then takes off like a coward making the beam stop and the team get dropped to the ground.

"Gotta help Number 1. Hey Cree how's about a little family reuion?" Number 5 asks as she tackles Cree making the beam stop that was holding Number 1. Number 5 then jumps down beside Number 1.

"Number 1. We gotta get outta here." Number 5 says.

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't have come." Number 1 says.

"Thats no way to talk. We need you." Number 5 says.

"For what? To get us in more trouble?" Number 1 asks. Alexis then sees Cree get turned into a agefied zombie. Alexis shifts to wolf form growling and snapping.

"Guys I'll hold off Cree you Number get back to the moon base. Now!" Number 5 yells as she takes a piece of wood and starts trying to fight Cree off.

"We can't leave you." Number 3 says.

"You can before its too late!" Number 5 yells as Cree then turns her into a agefied zombie. Number 5 then tries to turn Alexis into a zombie but it prooves to be no good.

"Ha looks like it doesn't work on me. Sorry about this Number 5 you can hit me when your back to normal for this." Alexis says as she then headbutt Number 5 into Cree. Everyone then leaves all but Number 1 and Alexis.

"I'm no Number 0 I'm just a 0." Number 1 says.


	33. Operation ZERO PT 4

"Some hero I am. I've ruined everything. I don't deserve to wear these glasses." Number 1 says as he throws his glasses at a trash can knocking it over to reveal the recommissioning module.

"Thats the recommissioning module." Alexis says as she comes over to Number 1.

"The recommissioning module. It's power source is Number 0's booger. You have his DNA you can track down the greatest hero that the Kids Next Door have ever known and recommision him you can save the world." A voice says revealing to be Number 101.

"What are you doing Matt?" Number 1 asks.

"Um well I never got yours or Alexis's autographs in red." Number 101 says.

"Geez you are such a fan boy." Number 1 says giving Number 101 his autograph and then Alexis giving her autograph.

"There. Now if you don't we have an appointment with a hero." Number 1 says.

"Dont forget the KND tracker." Number 101 says handing Number 1 a tracker.

"Right then. Wish us luck." Number 1 says as he activates his rocket boots and flies out of the center and soon followed by Alexis using her wings.

"The signals getting stronger. Number 0's got to be close by." Number 1 says as he and Alexis walk around.

"Right behind this door. But...this is my house." Number 1 says as he notices the tracker lead them to his house.

"Son. What are you doing home so soon and with your friend Alexis. I thought you'd be playing with your Kids Next Door or whatever. What is it you children?" Mr. Uno says as he mumbles on.

"Has to be a malfunction." Number 1 says.

"Maybe not." Alexis says. Number 1 nods.

"Dad is there anyone else in the house? You know any cool and heroic and stuff?" Number 1 asks.

"Oh no no. No your mother's getting all gussied up at the beauty parlo. So it's just you, me, and your friend Alexis." Mr. Uno says.

"Dad does the phrase Number 0 mean anything to you?" Number 1 asks.

"Oh I know this some sort of word game isn't it. Don't tell me don't tell me. I give up. Maybe he knows." Mr. Uno says as Alexis and Number 1 turn around to see the agefied censor zombie Toilenator. Number 1 then shuts the door in Toilenator's face.

"You know I say Nigel that is terribly impolite. That man is a guest." Mr. Uno says as he opens the door.

"I'll flush you for that!" The Toilenator says as Number 1 then closes the door on him again.

"Listen dad that guy he just uh he just uh he came over to play tag. What ever you do we can't let him tag you ok." Number 1 says.

"Well jolly good I love these qaulity time activities." Mr. Uno says as Number 1 then starts pulling him with him as he runs with Alexis.

"Jolly fun game." Mr. Uno says as Toilenator runs into the closet door and Number 1 and Alexis come out with weapons.

"Here they are." Number 1 says.

"Come on dad." Number 1 says grabbing his dad and running with him. Alexis, Number 1, and Mr. Uno stop seeing hamsters.

"Out of our way you hundred year old hamster uh hamsters." Number 1 says as more hamsters then begin showing up. Alexis growls but remains calm waiting for Number 1's orders.

"And now enter the Tommy." A agefied cenior zombie Tommy says as he then caughs.

"Sorry about that I went from seven to seventy five in just few seconds." Tommy says.

"Looks like it's time to clean the house." Number 1 says as Number 1 and Alexis activate their weapons.

"Hey don't point that thing at-" Tommy gets cutt off by Number 1 and Alexis firing their weapons at him. Alexis jaw drops as the hamsters come flooding back.

"Uh games back on dad. Run!" Number 1 says grabbing his dad again and running with Alexis beside of him.

"Nigel did I just see mice back there?" Mr. Uno asks.

"No dad just keep running." Number 1 says.

"And they're not mice they're hamsters." Alexis says. Alexis, Mr. Uno, and Number 1 then run into Number 1's room and close the door. Number 1 then hits a button on his wall.

"Well I'll be you clean your room Nigel." Mr. Uno says.

"Yea dad first time for everything let's go. Hang on." Numbr 1 says as he pulls Alexis and his dad into his bed.

"Yes were gonna make it out of here!" Number 1 says.

"Malfunction. Malfunction." A voice says. Number 1 then starts trying to get the machine to work.

"Say what are we playing next?" Mr. Uno asks as Toilenator punches his hand through Number 1's door. A hamster then pokes its head through the hole in the door.

"Say I did see a mouse back there." Mr. Uno says.

"Theyre hamsters dad. They're not playing." Number 1 says pulling Alexis and his dad off of his bed and gets his weapon.

"Alright then how about a little cross word puzzle?" Mr. Uno asks.

"Dad! Will you just shut up so I can figure out how to save your life!? What's the matter with you!?" Number 1 yells. Alexis gasps hearing Number 1's words.

"I'm sorry I only wanted have some fun with you son." Mr. Uno say s as he accidentally opens a door in the tree wall and falls through it.

"I'm sorry dad. I didn't mean to yell at you like that it's just well-" Number 1 gets cutt off not seeing his father.

"Dad? Dad?" Number 1 asks.

"Mr. Uno?" Alexis asks. Number 1 then pulls Alexis through the door where his father went and the doo closes just as the hamsters break through his bedroom door.

"Where? Where are we?" Number 1 asks as they reach the floor.

"I-I don't believe it I've run like ellevinty billion scans on this tree and never found even a hint of this place." Number 1 says seeing his surroundings.

"There you two are. Looks like our house has an extra walk in closet eh." Mr. Uno says.

"Yea dad. Could I ask you a favor?" Number 1 asks.

"Well now son I've already given you this week's allowence but I you really need-" Mr. Uno gets cut off by Number 1.

"No it's not that. I'm going try something called recommissioning on you. If it works your going to tell us save the world." Number 1 says holding the recommissioning module.

"Oh well that. If it'll make you happy son lets give it a try." Mr. Uno says. Number 1 nods and then uses the recommissioning module on his father.

"Dad?" Number 1 asks seeing his father.

"Man oh man I've got a hankering for some burpleberry ice cream." Mr. Uno says.

"Dad you are Number 0." Number 1 says as he starts freaking out.

"My own dad is really Number 0!" Number 1 says.

"Of course I'm Number 0 Nigel and Alexis. Where do you think you got all of your skills?" Number 0 asks.

"So what's the situation son? Probably pretty dire if you recommision my memories and located the original altra top secret trager chamber of coolness." Number 0 asks.

"This is the treehouse of coolness?" Number 1 asks.

"Home to the one and only book of KND." Number 0 says pulling a lever to reveal the book of KND.

"Have a look for your selves." Number 0 says tossing Number 1 the book for he and Alexis to see.

"Wow this is the most coolest amazing thing to happen to me in the world ever." Number 1 says opening the book.

"Still got some room on my page and yours are empty. Let's make sure we fill them with real crakerjack stories." Number 1 says.

"I will dad I mean Number 0." Number 1 says.

"Right then situation report Numbers 1 and 6." Number 0 says. Number 1 and Alexis then informs Number 0 what's going on and what's happened.

"Looks grim. Excellent but we will need some help to whoop this." Number 0 says.

"Help but your Number 0 you don't need help." Number 1 says.

"I say you don't think I defeated Granfather all by myself do you?" Number 0 says pulling a lever to reveal some stairs.

"I'm only as good as my team." Number 0 says.

"Oh then we're doomed almost every operative on the planet has been senior citizen zombiefied." Number 1 says.

"Who said anything about getting help from the Kids Next Door?" Number 0 asks. Alexis and Number 1 then follow Number 0.


	34. Operation ZERO PT 5

"Come on." Number 0 says as they run on someone's yard and up to their house. Alexis notices instantly were they are and shifts to wolf form growling as Number 0 pushes the door bell. Father the opens the door in a robe holding some ice cream.

"Oh happy days it's you. Well come on in I guess." Father says annoyed.

"Are you crazy dad!? I know you've been away and all but that's our worst enemy." Number 1 says.

"Try listening to what's going on Numbers 1 and 6. You might just learn something." Number 0 says.

"Exuse the mess. Like I give a doodoo anymore." Father saus sitting down.

"Why don't you take off that ridiculous outfit?" Number 0 asks.

"What this? It matchs my eyes." Father says talking about his robe.

"Not that. This!" Number 0 says removing the black outfit Father was wearing to reveal his true self.

"Say uncle son." Number 0 says.

"But we haven't lost yet?" Number 1 asks.

"And your supposed to be the smart one. I'm your dad's brother Benedict! Your unlce!" Father says.

"My uncle?" Number 1 asks.

"Ya you know the one who wouldn't join him after he found the book of KND." Father says.

"But if your my uncle then that makes Grandfather my father." Number 1 says.

"What are you president of the obvious club or something?" Father asks.

"Thats enough. Alright Ben you know what it's like when pappy controls the world. This is a second chance your chance to do the right thing but I've got a plan but we need the help of you and your so called children." Number 0 says as The Delightful Children come out holding a weapon.

"How about a helping of this!?" The Delightful Children yell as they blast the weapon at Number 0. Alexis uses her ice abilities to counteract the weapons blast as Number 1 pushes his father oout if the way. The Delightful Children get ready to blast Number 1 and his dad.

"No! We have to help them." Father says as he takes the weapon from The Delightful Children.

"But Father that's our arch enemies Nigel Uno and Alexis Hathaway." The Delightful Children says.

"Silence! It's my fault for reawakening Grandfather. Fine he's evil which I admire but he's also a jerk! I thought he would at least share control over the world with me but no if he succeeds I'll be nothing which means you'll be nothing. Now I think you like being feared by yours peers right!?" Father asks.

"Yes Father." The Delightful Children says.

"Good then we help uncle Monty." Father says.

"Yes Father. But we after blast these KN doofuses!" The Delightful Children yell as they push Father and snatch the weapon back from him. Alexis growls baring her teeth daring The Delightful Children to fire the weapon.

"Huh?" The Delightful Children ask as they see Number 0 holding a device revealing to be the recommissioning module.

"Blast this." Number 0 says as he blasts The Delightful Children with the recommissioning module turning them into Kids Next Door operatives and also known as Sector Z.

"The members of Sector Z thank you." Ashley says.

"The missing operatives of Sector Z but The Delightful Children From Down The Lane are the missing kids of Sector Z." Number 1 says flipping out. Alexis growls seeing the kids as she then walks over to Ashley not sure if they can be trusted. As Alexis approaches Ashley she sniffs Ashleys hand causing her to gently kneel down in front of Alexis.

"Its ok Number 6 we won't hurt you or your friends." Ashley says as she then gently pets Alexis on the head recieving a slight smile from Alexis.

"How did you know?" Father asks.

"Come on Ben. Five kids with that kind of tactical genius and strategy had to be ex Kids Next Door that you delightfulized till something went terribly wrong." Number 0 says.

"You mean something went terribly right! My first delightfulization chamber blew a fuse increasing its power ellevinty billion fold! I lost the machine but gained give perfectly delightful children." Father says.

"But we thought the effects were permanent." Lenny says.

"They are. I have no idea how long this transformation you could revert back at anytime. I'm sorry." Number 0 says.

"So let's use the time we have. I wanna do something good before I have to wear those dorky outfits again." Bruce says.

"Whats the plan?" David asks.

"Granfathers coming here." Number 0 says.

"How do you know?" Number 1 asks.

"He wants the book of KND." Number 0 says.

"So hide it again that worked last time." Bruce says.

"Thats because he didn't know it existed. But now he wont quit until he's sure he eliminated the book." Number 0 says.

"But there's no way on earth we can stop him." Number 1 says.

"Your right. Not on earth." Number 0 says. Alexis then goes with Number 1 and Sector Z to the moon base in hopes of stopping Grandfather.

 ***Time skip***

"Alright with Sector Z holding off the cenior citizen zombies that will leave us just enough time to-"Number 1 gets cut of seeing his team and he and Alexis stop. Alexis growls.

"Welcome Numbers 1 and 6 as in two sorry son of guns and were you into one of us." Number 2 says.

"Even as a cenior citizen zombie his lines still stink." Number 5 says.

"Enough talk lets destroy them." Number 4 says. Alexis jumps in front of Number 1 growling.

"I wanted to try my new move to take out four enemies at once but not on you guys." Number 1 say as he then helps Alexis fight off Numbers 2,3,4,5, and 60 as they try talking some sense into them. Alexis helps as Number 5 throws her hard at the ground I njurying her front left paw. Alexis whines as Number 60 starts coming towards her not wanting to fight him.

"Its-it's no good we can't fight all of you alone. We've always had a team to back us up." Number 1 says as he and Alexis are closed in on.

"We'll then it's a good thing were on your team now." Bruce says as he and Sector Z help Alexis and Number 1 help fight Numbers 2,3,4,5, and 60. Alexis shifts to human form holding her left wrist.

"This is gonna be delightful." Ashley says as she and Sector Z fight Number 2,3,4,5, and 60. Alexis and Number 1 then run over to the control panel.

"Gotta get this show on the road." Number 1 says.

"Targeting internalized input coordinate code now." The computer says as Number 1 put in the coordinates.

"Just a little more." Number says.

"Hey tapioca toosh. Catch." David says as he hits Number 2 with his weapon as Number was about to attack Alexis and Number 1. Number stumbles back into a closet revealing some suits.

"Thanks David I don't know what we would do without you guys." Number 1 says.

"We'll you might wanna figure that out cause were transforming back." David says as he and Sector Z begin to change back.

"What!?" Number yells turning around.

"Tell the Kids Next Door that we miss them!" Sector Z yells as they transform back fully. The Delightful Children then lunge at Number 1 crashing into the computer. Alexi watches unsure of what to do cause of her wrist.

"Malfunction. Malfunction." The computer says. Number 1 then throws The Delightful Children off of him and into a shuttle.

"Next stop way down the lane." Numbr says as he launches the shuttle.

"Goodbye Sector Z we'll miss you alot more than we'll miss your delightful side that's for sure." Number 1 says.

"Targeting system destroyed." The computer say.

"Looks like we gotta do it the hard way." Number 1 says pushing a button making seven bikes appear.

"Alexi can you use your wrist or at least try to use it?" Number 1 asks.

"I can try I've been through worse." Alexis says.

"Good then get on one of those bikes and wait for my orders." Number 1 says. Alexis nods an does what Number 1 told her to do. Number 1 then puts the suits on the rest of the team making them return partly normal but normal enough to work the bikes.

"Alexis I'm so sorry about your wrist I didn't mean to hurt you." Number 5 says.

"Its ok I guess that makes us even for back at the center." Alexis says.

"Kids Next Door battle stations!" Number 1 says as they all start peddling the bikes.

"I need more power if we're gonna fire this thing." Number 2 says.

"More power." Number 1 says as they then start peddling faster.

"Hey Number 5 so what kind of missile are we firing at the earth?" Number 4 asks.

"There aren't any missiles left Numbr 4." Number 5 says.

"Steady. Steady." Number 2 says.

"No missiles then what the crud are we firing?" Number 4 asks.

"Us." Number 1 says.

"What? You've gotta be kidding." Number 4 asks.

"He's crazy it won't work." Number 60 says.

"Just trust Number 1 besides this could be our only chance." Alexis says.

"Fire now." Number 2 says as he hits the fire button and they launch the moon base at the earth.

"Great job team." Number 1 says as Number 2's evil lower half kicks him.

"Enough with the kicking already!" Number 1 says.

"Now Nigel!" Number 0 says as he an Grandfather are in the decommissioning chamber. Number 1 then pulls the lever decommissioning Number 0 and Grandfather. Everything then goes back to normal and everyone changes back. Alexis sees Number 60 turn back to normal and smiles happily.

"Patton!" Alexis says as she tackles Number 60 down into a hug. Number 60 then hugs Alexis back. Alexis stays with Number 1 and Number 60 as the rest of the team goes on. Number 60 then then gently uses his jacket as a wrap for Alexis's wrist.

"You were right. If you'd listen to me we'd all be making tapioca right now you believed in Number 0 and saved not only the Kids Next Door but the world. Not to mention you found out Number 0 was totally your dad!" Number 362 says as she comes over.

"I know right! But you know what it was you who was right. I put myself before the team. But I couldn't have saved the world without them." Number 1 says.

"I think I can make it up to you Number 86's promotion." Number 362 offers.

"Eh let her keep it. I'd rather be with my friends in Sector V anyway." Number 1 says.

"I understand." Number 362 says.

"Now if you'll excuse me I've got one last team mate to find." Number 1 says.

"While he's doing that let's get your wrist looked at." Number 60 says as he and Alexis catch up with the team leaving Number 1 to do whatever he needs to do.

 ***Time skip***

One month later after everything has went back to normal and things that were destroyed have been rebuilt all of the operatives gather in a field.

"There is a story son kids tell of not so long ago when the world was ruled by a evil adult. A st or about a boy, a girl, the boys dad, a book, and a tree. It's the true story of how I and a team mate found the book of the KND and what we wrote in it. Five words only. We are Kids Next Door." Number 1 says holding the book of KND.


	35. This is the life

The next day all of the operatives gather at the park for a giant picnic and to just relax and have fun. Once at the picnic Alexis goes over to Number 362 with her guitar.

"Hey Racheal I want to try something is that ok?" Alexis asks.

"Of course Alexis what is it?" Number 362 asks. Alexis whispers in Number 362's ear what she is wanting to do.

"Ok Alexis that sounds like a good idea I will get everyone's attention you go do what you need to get ready." Number 362 says.

"Hi everyone. Um I wanted to give a special thanks to all of you for accepting me and giving me a place to call home and giving me a family. This is a song that I wrote called This is the life." Alexis says as everyone is ready to listen and then starts playing her guitar.

 ** ***Song that is being played and sung is by Miley Cyrus This is the life link to this song ( This is the life )*****

 _ **Alexis singing**_

 _Take the world_

 _Shakin', stirrin'_

 _That's what I've goin' on_

 _I throw my cares up in the air_

 _And I don't think they're comin' down_

 _Yeah, I love how it feels right now_

 _This is the life!_

 _Hold on tight!_

 _And this is the dream!_

 _It's all I need!_

 _You never know where you'll find it_

 _And I'm gonna take my time, yeah_

 _I'm still getting it right_

 _This is the life_

 _Takin' in a whole new scene_

 _And I'm swimmin' with a new crowd_

 _Breakin' down the old four walls_

 _And I'm building them up from the ground_

 _Yeah, I love how it feels right now_

 _This is the life!_

 _Hold on tight!_

 _And this is the dream!_

 _It's all I need!_

 _You never know where you'll find it_

 _And I'm gonna take my time, yeah_

 _I'm still getting it right_

 _This is the life_

 _I'm gonna follow my own lead, yeah_

 _Kick back and feel the breeze_

 _Nothing but the blue sky_

 _As far as I can see_

 _This is the life_

 _Hold on tight_

 _And this is the dream_

 _It's all I need_

 _You never know where you'll find it_

 _And I'm gonna take my time, yeah_

 _I'm still getting it right_

 _This is the life!_

 _Hold on tight!_

 _And this is the dream!_

 _It's all I need!_

 _You never know where you'll find it_

 _And I'm gonna take my time, yeah_

 _I'm still getting it right_

 _This is the life_

 ***Song over***

"That was amazing. Your a very beautiful singer." Sonya says.

"Thank you Sonya my mother taught. She taught me everything I know." Alexis says as she then goes over and sits with her team as they all get ready to eat.


	36. Operation INTERVIEWS PT 1

Alexis looks at the giant ship as she runs beside Numbers 3,4, and 60 as they follow the ship. Number 1 then jumps down onto the vehicle with Numbers 3,4, and 60.

"Hey! What are you-" Number 4 gets cut off by Number 1 making him move over so he can get into the drivers seat.

"Move over." Number 1 says as Alexis jumps into the vehicle beside Number 60. Number 1 then steers the vehicle to follow The Delightful Children.

"Number 2 we need some bridge work ahead." Number 1 says pulling out his communicator. A huge French drawbridge then drops down and the bridge goes up but The Delightful Children keep going not slowing down.

"What are they doing they're not slowing down?" Number 1 asks. The Delightful Children then go up into a ship as Number 1 stops at the edge of the draw bridge.

"No." Number 1 says. Alexis then sees Number 362 show up and Numbers 2 and 5 right beside her.

"Number 1 you let The Delightful Children get away.

"Dont worry sir. We'll catch them. Come on team." Number 1 says as he starts walking.

"No. Just forget it." Number 362 says. Alexis and Number 60 look at each other then at Number 362.

"But what about the cake?" Number 5 asks.

"Look I think it's time to take you guys off the case." Number 362 says.

"What!? My Sector is always in charge of liberating the cake from those Delightful dorks!" Number says.

"And it's your Sector that always looses it. Have you clowns ever gotten the cake back in one piece?" Number 363 asks standing beside Sonya and Lee. Alexis looks at Number 363 annoyed with him wanting to bite him put Sonya and Lee come over to her smiling happy to see her again but keep a eye on Alexis knowing what she might do cause of her deep loyalty to her team.

"Well yea once." Number 2 says a bit annoyed.

"And just who the crud are you beaver teeth!?" Number 4 asks grabbing Number 363 by his shirt scaring him.

"He's my brother." Number 362 says. Number 4 then quickly lets go of Number 363.

"Right..your brother.. I can see the family resemblance." Number 4 says.

"Since taking over Sector W Number 363 has the highest mission success rate in the Kids Next Door. So I'm putting him in charge of all future cake retrieval missions." Number 362 says. Alexis's jaw drops hearing Number 362' s words.

"You can't do that!" Number 1 says. Number 363 then comes over to the team. Alexis growls annoyed with Number 362's brother acting like some kind of a brat. Number 60 then grabs Alexis's wrist knowing she may shoot off her mouth or something. Alexis rolls her eyes wanting to snap at Number 363 but knows it may not be wise since Number 362 is his sister and he needs to be taught a lesson but knows Number 362 will stand up for him or at least protect him even if he is a brat.

"Sure she can. She's in charge. And obviously she thinks your getting too old to handle the big missions. So step aside and let a real Sector handle business Number 1." Number 363 says as Number 1 then tries to jump at Number 363 but Numbers 2 and 5 grab him before he can do anything.

"I'll show you some business you little!" Number 1 yells as Numbers 2 and 5 hold him back.

"You and your team are off this mission Number 1 is that clear?" Number 362 asks.

"But-" Number 1 gets cut off by Number 362.

"Is that clear?" Number 362 asks.

"Yea Number 1 is that clear?" Number 363 asks mocking Number 1.

"Yes." Number 1 growls.

"Good. Sector W it's your show now so go get us that cake." Number 362 says.

"Yes sir." Sector W says as Sonya and Lee run on ahead. Number 363 gives Number 1 a evil smile before catching back up with his team.

 ***Time skip***

"Wow Number 1. Number 363 was totally right. We never have got the cake back in one piece." Number 3 says as they walk down the hallway of their treehouse.

"We did once!" Number 2 says.

"Really I dont remember. Hmm lets see there was the time we blew it up by accident oh and we sent through the woodchiper that other time oh oh and remember that time the birdies pooped on it." Number 3 says as she then laughs.

"Remember that one time Number 1?" Number 3 asks.

"Yes! Thank you for the memories! Now if you don't mind I'd like to talk about anything except cake." Number says as they go into the meeting room and stop seeing cameras everywhere and The Delightful Children.

"You! Kids Next Door Battle Sta-" Number 1 gets cut off as he and the team get trapped by some kind of trap. Alexis then sees Father come over.

"No no no! Cut! You Kids Next Door are not in my script. But on the other hand you might just be what this picture needs." Father says.

"Father. What are you doing our treehouse?" Number 1 asks.

"Just indulging my more artistic side by producing the mega blockbuster movie of the century." Father says. Alexis then sees The Delightful Children standing next to something cover by a sheet with happy birthday written on the sheet.

"And we're the stars. It's called let us eat cake. And once its complete kids world wide will get to see us enjoying our delicious birthday cake on the big screen. And what better background for us to savor it in then your stupid treehouse!" The Delightful Children says.

"Oh man it ain't gonna be one of those chic flicks is it?" Number 4 asks.

"No! Must flim before the news escapes me. Alright my stars. In this scene you will unveil the cake. I wanna feel passion between you and it's scrumptious yummyness. Quiet on the set! Places! And action." Father says as they then start taping.

"At last we are alone my love. I have yearn too long to taste your frosty icing." The Delightful Children says as the team complains while listening to The Delightful Children. The Delightful Children then remove the sheet to reveal a Kids Next Door scientist.


	37. Operation INTERVIEWS PT 2

Alexis sees the Kids Next Door scientist in a chair under the sheet and smiles seeing the shock on The Delightful Children's faces.

"Hello." The KND scientist says.

"Number 74.239! What are you doing here!?" Number 1 asks.

"Cut! Cut! Cut! You're ruining my scene!" Father yells.

"And what have you done with our cake!?" The Delightful Children yell.

"Oh we took it. But I a sure you it is quite safe." Number 74.239 says.

"How dare you!? Give it back this instant!" Father says.

"You can have it if you want it you just have to pass a little test we came up with first." Number 74.239 says.

"Test!? What test!? And whos we?" Number 1 asks.

"Oh you'll see." Number 74.239 says.

 ***Time skip***

The next morning after we were released we headed to where Number 74.239 told us to go and that he would explain his test when we got there. Alexis stays close to Number 60 as she walks in wolf form not liking the deserted theme park and growling at everything that she hears and sees move. Number 60 gives Alexis a reassuring smile.

"So where the crud is that cake stealing creep anyway?" Number 4 asks as they walk around the park holding their weapons.

"Who cares. We've got the whole park to ourselves! Let's go on the roller coaster first." Number 3 says as the roller coaster then comes down falling apart.

"We haven't got time for ride. Just keep an eye for the Delightful Children we should be-" Number 1 gets cut off by another kids voice revealing to be Number 363 and his team Sonya and Lee.

"Leaving." Number 363 says.

"What part of my sister's your off the cake mission didn't you losers understand!?" Number 363 yells.

"And what part of you is your sister gonna recognize after I get done rearranging your-" Number 4 gets cut off by Sonya and Lee pouting their weapons at him causing Alexis to jump between them and Number 4 growling.

"Not cool." Lee says. Number 1 and the rest of the team then point their weapons at Sonya, Lee, and Number 363.

"Not cool is right. You better get your yo yo outta my team mates faces." Number 5 says.

"You first." Number 363 says. Alexis snarls.

"Can we just talk about this calmly?" Sonya suggests. Alexis then sees three adults coming over.

"Hey. What do you brats think your here?" The adult asks as everyone then points there weapons at the three adults.

"I was about to ask you the same thing Mr. Boss." Number 1 says.

"Hi guys." Toilenator says as Numbers 3 and 5 then point there weapons at him. Alexis then growls eyeing Toilenator.

"Hey don't point those things at me! And call your dog off!" Toilenator whines.

"Aww jeez it's the Toilenator." Mr. Boss says.

"No body move. If any of you think your taking ol Sticky Beards cake ya got nugget for brains." Sticky Beard says as he comes over. Alexis then sees the cenior citizens come over.

"What the heck is going on? Why are there so many adults showing up?" Alexis thinks to herself.

"Ok everyone back off! That cake is ours!" Number 1 says.

"You back off. Getting the cake is my mission now." Number 363 says.

"Not if we get it first." Number 1 says as he then touches Number 363.

"Dont touch me! Don't ever touch me!" Number 363 says smacking Number 1's hand away. Everyone then starts argueing. Alexis then sees Number 74.239.

"Hello. So glad you could all make it." Number 74.239 says as everyone stops argueing and points there weapons at him.

"Whats with all these jerks kid? You said if we came here we'd get The Delightful Children's cake." Mr. Boss says.

"Hey that's what that little brat told us." The cenior citizens say.

"Me too." Sticky Beard says.

"I just stopped in to use the bathroom but isn't this place toilerific?" Toilenator says as some people throw there weapons at him.

"Yes yes you've all been invited to share in the most delicious birthday cake ever. And all you have to do to get it is win out little scavenger hunt." Number 74.239 says

"Scavenger hunt!? You gotta be me." Number 363 says.

"Yea the Kids Next Door would never allow villains a chance at the cake." Number 1 says.

"Oh this goes beyond the Kids Next Door as you know it Number 1 far beyond." Number 74.239 says.

"Well forget it. We're not playing some stupid game for a lousy cake." Mr. Boss says. The adults then start leaving Sector V and Sector W.

"Oh well soot yourselves but for those of you who do wanna play the list of items is right over there. And look at that the games already started." Number 74.239 says. The adults then start running back to get a list. Numbers 1 and 363 then grab the last list and start fighting over it.

"Hands off Number 1! My sister gave you a direct order to stay outta this mission!" Number 363 says.

"You heard what Number 74.239 said this goes beyond the Kids Next Door then again maybe your just afraid my team will beat you." Number 1 says taking the list.

"I'll see you decomissioned for this but first I gotta a cake to win." Number 363 says as he snatches the list and runs to his team's ship and takes off with his team.

"Why you little-" Number 1 gets cut off by Number 5.

"Come on Number 1. Everybody's getting a head start on us." Number says holding a list. The team then takes off in their ship.

"Look at this list. We'll never get enough of these things to win. We might as well just quit now." Number 1 says.

"Hello. Has anybody seen Number 1 around here cause this guy definitely isn't him." Number 5 says.

"Number 5 has a point." Alexis says.

"The real Number 1 would never give up or admit defeat. So whoever this kid is it certainly isn't Number 1." Number 60 says.

"Sure it is. Look he's got the bald head and the glasses." Number 3 says.

"And he's talking about giving up. That's not the Nigel Uno Number 5 knows." Number 5 says.

"And that's not the Number 1 that Number 60 and I know either." Alexis says.

"Then who is it? Because he looks like Number 1 to me." Number 3 says.

"What if Number 363 is right? What if we are getting too old for the big missions." Number 1 says.

"Oh so that runts finished a couple of dum missions. We've completed tons we're practically veterinarians." Number 4 says.

"Veterans." Number 2 says.

"Yea that too." Number 4 says.

"Let's prove Number 362 and that runt Number 363 both wrong." Number 60 says.

"But we can't do that by giving up." Alexis says.

"Look you know we can win that cake and have fun doing it but even if we fail there's gonna be other missions. And as long as we're all together that's all that matters. So who's with me?" Number 5 says.

"60." Number 60 says putting out his hand.

"6." Alexis says putting her hand on Number 60's.

"5." Number 5 says putting her hand on Alexis's.

"4." Number 4 says putting his hand on Number 5's.

"3." Number 3 says putting her hand on Number 4's.

"2." Number 2 says putting his hand on Number 3's.

"1." Number says putting his hand on Number 2's.

"Thanks guys." Number 1 says.

"So what are we waiting on people? Let's get that cake." Number 5 says.

"Right. Number 5 find the nearest item on the list. Numbers 3, 4, 6, and 60 prep all weapons so we're ready to rock. And Number 2." Number 1 says.

"Yes sir." Number 2 says.

"Steer the ship we're about to hit a mountain." Number 1 says. Number 2 goes back to steering the ship as everyone does what Number 1 told them to do.

 ***Time skip***

"Step on it Number 2 Count Spankulot's medallion is worth two hundred points." Number 1 says as they chase Count Spankulot.

"Oh hold still you crummy spank happy vampire." Number 4 says as he tries to target Count Spankulot. Number 4 then shoots Count Spankulot out of the sky.

"Got him." Number 2 says as he lands the ship so they can get the medallion.

"Quick get that medallion before he wakes up." Number 1 says.

"Look I found a pine cone. How many points is that worth?" Number 3 asks.

"About the same as we got over here. Zilch." Number 5 says as they see that Count Spankulot doesnt have his medallion.

"His medallion is gone!?" Number 1 asks.

"You mean this medallion? You guys are way too slow." Number 363 says holding the medallion standing with his team.

"Hey that's ours. We shot Spankulot down." Number 2 says.

"You did what?" Number 363 asks mocking Number 2.

"We shot that dum, ugly, good for nothing, cruddy vampire outta the sky." Number 4 says as Count Spankulot wakes up looking mad as he then spanks all the members of Sector V and Sector W goes back to the scavenger hunt.


	38. Operation INTERVIEWS PT 3

"Ugh I still can't believe Sector W let us get paddled by Spankulot back there." Number 1 says.

"Well at least we manage to get one of nurse Clayborns apple crumbles. How many points is that worth?" Number 5 asks.

"Ooh a thousand points." Number 3 says.

"Hey not bad." Number 1 says.

"Oh not bad is right. And I still can't believe she uses pinkeye crust as topping." Number 2 says as he eats the apple crumle. Everyone groans annoyed. The team then heads to the museum to try to get another item. Alexis waits for Number 1 seeing him talking with the person who is announcing updates for the scavenger hunt.

"Come on forget the item follow me." Number 1 says as he and the team then head to The Delightful Children's house. Once there and seeing Sector W nUmber grabs Number 363 as he was about to try and go in to grab Fathers pipe.

"What are you doing here? Father is way out of your league." Number 1 says.

"Don't touch me. Don't ever touch me. And I you think I'm letting you get to Father's pipe before your crazy." Number 363 says as he pushed Number 1 off of him.

"We're not here for the pipe kid." Number 5 says.

"Yea were here to rescue your big dum squirrel teeth." Number 4 says.

"I don't need rescuing especially from a bunch of old hasbans like you old farts." Number 363 says. Number 4 then tries to jump at Number 363 but the team stops him and holds him back.

"Come here you." Number 4 says.

"Why don't we just get out of here before Father hears us." Sonya says.

"Who's side are you on Sonya?" Number 363 asks.

"Everyones we're all supposed to be on the same team." Sonya says.

"Fine. Go then I'll do this alone." Number 363 says as Number 1 then puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Youve got a lot to learn about team work Number 363." Number 1 says.

"Don't touch me!" Number 363 screams waking up Father. Every on then runs trying to get away from Father. Number then uses a weapon to momentarily stop Father.

"Everybody out now!" Number 1 yells.

"Got it. The cake is mine! What do you think of that Number 1!? I am the future of KND not you!" Number 363 says as he holds Fathers pipe. Alexis then sees Father break loose and turn in a dragon.

"Kids Next Door Battle stations!" Number 1 yells. Sector V then manages to fight off Father and make him fall into a hole.

"Nice work team." Number 1 says.

"Number 363 are you alright?" Sonya asks.

"I won. I got the pipe." Number 363 says holding the pipe.

"Is that all you can think about? Sector V jut saved your life and all you can say is I won. Gimme that." Sonya says taking the pipe.

"Here Number 1 you deserve this more than us." Sonya says giving the pipe to Number 1.

"No." Number 363 says as Lee then puts his yo yo in Number 363's mouth to shut him up.

"Qorck it Harvey." Lee says.

"Take our ship its got all of our scavenger stuff in it if you hurry you can catch up to those Delightful dorks and win this thing. For all the Kids Next Door." Sonya says giving Number 1 the keys to their ship.

"Thanks Sonya." Numbr 1 says. Everyone then hears Father growling as he comes back up the hole sound angery.

"Looks like Fathers coming back." Number 4 says.

"Thats right. So get going Number 1 we'll hold him off." Number 5 says.

"No way. My place is with you guys." Number 1 says.

"We'll take care of it just go. Make sure you save us some cake when you win." Number 2 says.

"But what about-" Number 1 gets cut off by Number 3.

"Just go already. That guy want a personalized invitation or something?" Number 3 says.


	39. Operation INTERVIEWS PT 4

After going to find Number 1 the team is able to track him and the team finds him.

"There he is! Number 1 wait!" Number 5 says as she and the try to run over to Number 1 but some operative stop them. The operatives then let Alexis and the team go for Number 1 to say his goodbyes. Number 1 then goes over to the team.

"Am I glad to see you guys. But how on earth did you find me?" Number 1 asks.

"Its a good thing you never got to plant that track on the Delightful Children huh." Number 5 says.

"Otherwise we wouldn't have made it in time to say goodbye." Number 2 says.

"How did you know I was leaving?" Number 1 asks.

"Well science nerds kinda stink at keep secrets from each other. So I put together some stuff for your trip. All the essentials. Yipper comics, couple boxes of chewy pellets, some new 2×4 tech I've working on. It's probably useless compared to what these galactic guys have but you never know." Number 2 says handing Number a back pack.

"I'm sure you inventions will be way better Hougie." Number 1 says.

"I wish we were going with you. Everything's going to be new and exciting for you and everything here is going to be the same except you won't be with us." Number 2 says.

"I'll be with you. Even if I'm a million trillion miles away. Goodbye old friend." Number 1 says.

"Good luck Nigel." Number 2 says as he shakes hands with Number 1 and goes on as Number 3 comes over.

"So what are we gonna do tomorrow Number 1?" Number 3 asks.

"I'm not going to be here Number 3." Number 1 says.

"Oh what about the day after that?" Number 3 asks.

"Let me explain Kuki-" Number 1 gets cut off by Number 3.

"Oh I know your leaving silly. Whatcha think I am an airhead or something?" Number 3 asks.

"Never for a second." Number 1 says.

"We're gonna miss you alot Number 1." Number 3 says.

"I'm gonna miss you too Kuki." Number 1 says as Number 3 gently kisses Number 1 head and goes on while Alexis and Number 60 come over.

"Here Number 1 I want you to have these." Alexis says handing Number 1 a sketch and a picture.

"The sketch you made of us and the picture you took of all of us together?" Number 1 asks. Alexis nods.

"Something to remember us by. We're gonna miss you everyday Number 1." Alexis says.

"Not a day won't go by that I won't miss the two of you and the team." Number 1 says. Alexis then hugs Number 1 and then stands beside Number 60.

"Good luck Nigel Uno." Number 60 says as he shakes hands with Number 60.

"Take care of the team both of you." Number 1 says.

"We will." Number 60 says as he and Alexis go on and Number 4 comes over.

"So this it then huh your leaving us." Number 4 says.

"Wally it's not like that." Number 1 says.

"Yea I know I know you gotta go save space kids up in Canada and stuff. But what about us here on earth we need you too you know." Number 4 says.

"I gues the Kids Next Door think they need me more out there." Number 1 says.

"Yea you'll call right? Because you know well come running right?" Number 4 asks.

"Of course I know you take care ok." Number 1 says.

"Yea cya." Number 4 says and goes on. Number 1 then goes over to Number 5.

"Look at you. Best operative on the planet. And to think I had to convince you not to quit this morning." Number 5 says.

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be in the Kids Next Door in the first place." Number 1 says.

"Oh please they would have found you eventually. I mean these guys did. Look are you sure you wanna do this you don't have to go." Number 5 says.

"You know I can't pass this up Abby. Your only a kid once so this means your in charge of Sector V again." Number 1 says as he tries handing Number 5 his glasses.

"No no no no." Numbr 5 says as she tries backing away.

"I'm not giving you a choice this time. Who else is gonna take care of the guys?" Number 1 asks.

"But-" Number 5 gets cut off by Number 1.

"Abby we both know your the only one besides Alexis and Number 60 with any real sense but Alexis and Number 60 are more followers then they are leaders. While I'm screaming were being invaded by tiny kid eating leaches falling from the sky your the one telling me it's only snowing. You were a way better leader than I was so lead Sector V." Number 1 says handing Number 5 his glasses.

"But it won't be Sector V without you." Number 5 says.

"It was before and it will be after." Number 1 says. Alexis then hears that Father is coming and hears Number 74.239 say that it is now or never. The team then gives Number 1 a hug. The team then hold hands making a circle.

"Alright guys listen up even if we never see each other again just promise me one thing. That you'll never grow up even if you grow old and don't remember a thing about our times together you'll still be a kid at heart. So who's with me?" Number 1 asks.

"60." Number 60 says putting out his hand.

"6." Alexis says putting her hand on Number 60's.

"5." Number 5 says putting her hand on Alexis's.

"4." Number 4 says putting his hand on Number 5's.

"3." Number 3 says putting her hand on Number 4's.

"2." Number 2 says putting his hand on Number 3's.

"1." Number says putting his hand on Number 2's.

"Kids Next Door! Goodbye." Number 1 says. Everyone then leaves before Father arrives leaving no trace of being there.


End file.
